


《文倾物语》

by edenedenli2020



Category: BL - Fandom, H文 - Fandom
Genre: BL, HE, H文章, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenedenli2020/pseuds/edenedenli2020
Summary: 微信号：lindalindasir, 原创





	《文倾物语》

总裁文，温情，最后还是 H 了 猪脚：文晗，徐天逸 刘淼 。 一， 缘分是要靠自己锲而不舍的瞎想的，但是如果真的应了美好的童话，你是否能像自己千百次 想的那样走下去呢？ 文晗一脸低落的的走出 SP 银行的人力资源部。看到外边明媚的天空，文晗忍不住放声大喊： “啊！我终于辞职了啊！！ ”旁边几个人扫大街的阿姨转头看了一下眼前这个文静帅气的小伙 子，不明所以的摇了一下头，继续低头扫地。 文晗兴高采烈的掏出手机，就给自己在银行系统认的大哥打了电话：“哥，我今天正式辞职 了，人力资源没有为难我。只是说要看一下给我配的电脑，可能要付一些钱，让我带走。接 下来就是等一个月之后走人了。” “你小子说什么就是什么，这么快啊！” “放心，我一定站好最后一班岗！” 再回头望着这个令万千人挤破头颅的银行大楼，内心对它说了声再见就赶去博物馆玩了。虽 然走的潇洒，可是只有文晗和他大哥知道，他在银行这一年是怎么熬过来的，是怎么受到人 排挤的。 文晗今年 24 岁了，虽然家庭条件不好，但是经过自己的努力算是考上了 H 省的国家重点院 校，211*985 都是啊！每次想到这个事情，他总还是觉得上苍对他还是不错的。文晗虽然出 生在北方，但是没有很多北方人的高大威猛，反而有南方人的俊秀。身高 180，天生一副娃 娃脸带点婴儿肥，要说最好看的地方就是他的眼睛。所有见过文晗的阿姨统一评价，双眼皮 的长眼睛，不用带美瞳就炯炯有神，含情脉脉的感觉。可惜常年的过度看书学习，已经戴上 了 600度的大片眼镜。为什么都是阿姨评价呢？因为连文晗自己都觉得悲催，自己可能是师 奶杀手，所有阿姨见到文晗都认为这个小伙子有特别的吸引力，当然文晗天生的温婉性格使 然。 文晗最喜欢的事情就是在博物馆做志愿者，每到假日一定比工作还起得早，准时赶公交车， 把志愿者当成了自己的第二生命一样。在博物馆结识了很多叔叔阿姨，因为为人热情，乐于 助人，叔叔阿姨都很喜欢这个懂事的孩子。 最让年轻人惊奇的一件事情，他经常和叔叔阿姨去唱 KTV，他竟然可以听叔叔阿姨唱半天， 然后负责调动气氛，鼓掌呐喊一气呵成，让整个 KTV 不冷场，这就是文晗的魅力吧！（小 晗晗：我宁愿不要这种魅力，请赐给我吸引妹子的能力！天逸：你是不是又心口不一了，我 看着挺好，那个姑娘到最后不变成师奶啊。今天晚上床上伺候啊，小晗晗：“呜呜呜，偶错 了，亲妈您继续”） 这次是裸辞啊，话说接下来的一个月，吴晗还是要好好的找工作啊。文晗回家躺在床上，回 想这一年来的工作，文晗可以说绝对是 100%的努力的，而且出存款外的各项指标都是数一 数二的。自己农村出身的背景，拼爹拼不起，拼干爹又找不到。一开始进银行可以说那真的 是过五关斩六将，最后文晗从三千人的大军中脱颖而出，以第一名的成绩获得进入银行的船 票。但是就在自己迟疑要不要进银行的时候，人力资源跟面试进入的20 人保证他们绝对全 是正式员工，他才放心的进入了银行。可是那又怎么样呢？ 直到工作到了八个月，一次偶然谈话才知道一同进来的几个人都转正了，他们工资都是自己 的两倍多，而自己现在连纳税的资格都远远没有。看来自己六个月试用期之后转正的梦想破 碎了。他主动找人力资源去沟通，人力资源一直说找他等一下，他们会有安排。看来一切希 望不是很大，估计自己算是永远要试用下去了。文晗进银行的时候就知道存款是自己的死门， 现在自己的揽存的存款只有 80 万，已经超出了人力资源进银行的时候约定的60 万。 第九个月的时候还是没有转正的通知，他真的不想就这样子走人。把自己认识的所有人都想  
了一遍，他自己都在苦笑，真的只能向他求助了吗？现在能帮他的最后一根稻草，就是大学 时候自己的初恋-----刘淼。 刘淼是 H 省有名的某矿产集团总裁的独子，同时也是自己大学时期的同班同学。刘淼之所 以能上 H 大听说是走的关系，但能被分在他们班算是缘分吧。 记得刘淼由母亲陪着来 H 大报到的时候，已经是 H 大开学的两个月之后了。那天辅导员叫 文晗去办公室接人，刚敲门进办公室，就看到刘淼带着一个皮卡丘的帽子，一身的运动装， 手里拿着一个苹果最新款的手机，手指不停的在那按啊按啊。办公室内只有刘淼妈妈和辅导 员在一起像小鸟一样叽叽喳喳的聊着化妆品。 辅导员见文晗进来了，一脸堆笑的介绍：“文晗，这是你们班新同学，叫做刘淼。这是刘淼 的母亲，黄阿姨” “黄阿姨好，我是吴晗。”说完文晗脸上露出一个得体的微笑，眼睛也不由自主的弯成了新 月一样。黄阿姨连头也没有抬的，就应了一声了事了。 听辅导员补上一句说：“文晗是我们年级的团支书。 ” 黄阿姨才抬起头，给了个笑容说：“以后我们家淼淼就拖你帮忙照顾了啊，小领导！” “妈，跟你说了多少次了，在外边叫我刘淼就好了！再说哪有那么多领导啊！ ”这时候刘淼 好像才抬起头，看了一眼文晗。文晗依然保持着微笑，好像波澜不惊的样子。这种微笑是一 种修养也是一种多年留下的岁月。 文晗从七岁开始文晗就帮家里卖菜，冬天晚上四点左右就会出门，那时候人小，自己就坐在 三轮车货物中预留下的小洞里。经常到了集市文晗手脚也都冻麻木了，嘴里哈着白气，至今 文晗想到从前的时候，都有点恍惚自己是怎么过来的。 看到城里人来买菜那种挑三拣四，目空一切的嘴脸也都习惯了。文晗内心都一直告诉自己我 穿着是不讲究得不到你们的高看，但是我穷不能穷志气，我的每一分钱都是靠我的劳动换来 的，不偷不抢，同时总有一天我会告诉世界我有多么了不起。 也许是苦难磨砺了这个男孩子，让他少了童年的乐趣，但是却多了农村人的质朴与脚踏实地， 更看懂了很多很多同龄人不懂的世态炎凉。他的这张笑脸加上天生的那一双美丽眼睛，让文 晗永远有着一种神秘的吸引力。 “你好，刘淼，我叫吴晗，以后算是同班同学还请多关照！稍后我就带你参观一下校园，熟 悉一下周围环境。” “谢啦！”刘淼又恢复原来的状态，好像随意的发出一声，手指不停的按着手机键盘。 文晗自己来只是为了完成辅导员给的一项任务------迎接班级新生而已。看着黄阿姨和辅导员 聊天的热烈程度，这项任务看来在半小时之内应该不会开始吧。 辅导员和黄阿姨聊得太投缘了，黄阿姨说要送一套雅诗兰黛给辅导员，明天就送来。辅导员 已经心花怒放了，兴奋全写脸上了。吴晗说了一声先去下洗手间，回来就站在办公室门口等 着这次促膝长谈结束了。 直到下课铃声响起，辅导员才意识到还有班级要去抽查出勤情况。黄阿姨一听也不便再打扰， 然后文晗陪着辅导员送黄阿姨出行政楼。 真的阔绰啊！吴晗天生对车和电子产片一窍不通，就连电脑盲打现在还不会。不过看到黄阿 姨坐的车后边一个大大字母 B，文晗想一定是名车吧，至少那车的感觉非常帅。车里一个中 年司机西装领带的穿戴整齐，文晗想就差一副墨镜就可以有黑帮出现的感觉了。目送车子走 之后，辅导员也匆匆离开，把刘淼交给了文晗。  
二 博物馆控的口水小说  
文晗还是发扬班干部的优良作风，说：“刘淼同学，我们先去拿你的行李，然后到你寝室放  
东西吧？明天班会再把你隆重介绍给大家。” “哦，我没行李，先去寝室看一下吧。” 一边朝宿舍走，文晗一边介绍各个教学楼和行走路线及周围情况。 “这是二教，主要是大教室，现在大部分课程都在这上。旁边那个白色建筑是图书馆，你校 园卡要下周才能办，这样在才能刷卡进去，如果你要借书可以先用我的.....”文晗就像在接 待贵宾一样，一路走一边介绍着。 只是刘淼一句回应也没有，只是双手插在裤子兜里，一脸的平静，时不时扫两眼正在专心为 他介绍的吴晗。 到了刘淼一楼的寝室，文晗一下错愕了。H 大公寓是比较老式的，原来一个屋子四张床的， 上床下书桌的构造。结果这个房间左边的两张床都拆掉了，放了一张大的双人床，床垫看上 去弹性十足。右边的书桌也只保留了一个，床上放的都是各种箱子，不下 10个。回过神来， 也不禁感叹，真的是有钱人啊！ 刘淼进了房间上下打量了一下，“切，音响都没给我安上，看样子这学校规矩真多！” “呵呵，这是课表，明天早上上课就在我们经过那个水上教学楼，那明天见。” “哦。明天别忘了给我打电话叫我起床，估计我会起不来，路我都没有记熟。” “好的，明天我打你电话，现在你先休息吧。” 出了刘淼的房间，文晗看了一下时间已经 16:30 了。回想刘淼的宿舍，文晗又摇摇头，在心 里告诉自己明天是第一次也必须是最后一次叫他起床。大少爷架子端的真够高的，你以为我 是你保姆啊！ 接下来没有课文晗就决定去图书馆啃书籍了。从小学到中学，文晗都是优等生一路走来，在 自家村里时候很多人都说： “老文家那个文晗啊，奖状挂满了整个墙面，真是了不起。”也有 人无不羡慕嫉妒恨的酸味正浓：“没准还能飞起来，成个金凤凰呢！” 吴晗对此并不多想，因为他拿这些奖状不仅仅是为了证明自己，更多的是让母亲看到希望， 让母亲开心。从文晗记事开始，每天都是母亲和自己还有妹妹抱坐一团天天哭，而父亲正耍 着酒疯的记忆。家庭暴力基本上每周都会有，可大可小，大的持续 2-3周，小的两三天吧。 每次都是以母亲的退让终结，好像偶尔也有父亲厚脸皮的和母亲说话。随着年龄的增长，文 晗也明白以母亲的性格和观念，是永远不会提出离婚的。有一个盛夏，自己和母亲凌晨去浇 玉米地，那时候文晗也就 8 岁吧，母亲大字不识一个，所以电表的名字及数字需要文晗来记 录，那时候毕竟文晗已经上二年级了。整个晚上蹲在玉米地，看着水浇灌着庄稼，母亲有点 自言自语的说：“文晗，你觉得上学行吗？” “娘，为什么这么问？” “我表姐家的孩子那个小周，也就是你表哥，前两年在 C 市大医院工作，娶了一个媳妇是 医院院长的女儿，现在都在 C 市买楼了，把我表姐他们都接过去了。” “哦，他学的当医生吗？” “俺不知道，应该是学的当医生的那种事。” “哦。” “娘只有一句话，只要你能好好上学，娘就一定供你上学！”夜色中看不到母亲的神色，但 是从母亲的话语中听到母亲的愿望，仿佛是母亲活着最大的安慰。那个时候才知道原来自己 上学能改变自己的命运，也是再改变着母亲的命运。文晗也希望有一天能走出这个村子，走 到外面的世界去看一看。因此他把学习当成了自己的爱好一样，仿佛所有的书对他来说都是 精神的食粮。但是自己也听出了母亲无助的瑟缩，他一定要尽快长大，不能仅仅是为母亲分 担农活，更一定要尽自己努力保护母亲。 其实跟同龄人一样，小时候文晗根本不喜欢去卖菜，更不喜欢种地干活，他也想要新衣服， 也想有时间看动画片，他也想要学画画...可是家里条件不允许。  
以前听村里人说，他们家其实还算过得去的，但是大家也都说应该是五岁的文晗在家玩火引 发了火灾，所幸没有人员伤亡，家里却烧的一无所有。文晗印象中，只有几个破碎的画面， 一个是母亲超着从窗户猛蹿出的火苗无力的泼出一盆水，然后倒地痛哭；第二个画面就是很 多人上了房顶，把房顶弄塌才扑灭了大火，但是那时候已经一无所有了。至于是不是自己引 发的火灾，他丝毫印象也没有。很多人都说是他玩火引发的火灾，从那时候起文晗的性格就 变得两个极端，表面极其乐观，内心非常无助而又无能为力的悲伤。 随着文晗长大，在家里，文晗倔强的护着母亲护着妹妹，在外边跟所有人都笑得风平浪静， 其实吴晗明白自己才是最需要依靠和帮助的那一个，哪怕是任意一个肩膀依靠一下也好。 每次他回想起家里的事情，他心里都有一个深深的疑问到底是不是自己干的？也很担心母亲 和妹妹最近是否还好？可想到最后内心憋了一口长长的气，思索瞎想一直无果。 不知不觉已经在图书馆呆了一个小时，文晗看书涉猎很广，历史，文学，艺术，考古文物， 其他专业性的无所不看。这次他看的是一本清史，里边在讲努尔哈赤的祖先的传说，竟然跟 “简狄吞卵鸟而生商”的传说差不多，简直就是copy 商王朝的故事。同时看到明朝对早期 金人的管理方法也跟处理后宫问题差不多。原来明朝在东北一带设立建州左卫和建州卫，统 领采用世袭制。后来因为中间继承人血统问题出现内斗，明朝为了摆平此事增设建州右卫一 起共执事。这就像后宫，因为皇帝新宠，嫔妃之间吃醋互殴，后来分别给每个人想要的东西， 但是又开出一些限制条件一样嘛。正在感叹电视剧中经常说：“后宫之于前朝也是一样的道 理！”看来并非妄语。 今天明显注意力不够集中，文晗摘下眼镜揉揉眼睛。文晗拿出 NOKIA100 电话给家里报了 平安，同时想到刘淼刚到但是有没有存他电话号码，就打算到他寝室看一下他的情况。内心 盘算是否需要叫他一起吃饭，后来想想就算了，毕竟不是同一个生活圈子的人。4.5元一个 盒饭，饭无限量加，这是文晗的最爱！有点怕刘淼不习惯这种档次呢。 刚到刘淼的寝室就发现门大开着。虽然门开着，文晗还是很有礼貌的敲了门。结果从厕所走 出一个美女，长得真的漂亮，头发是烫染成了那种隐隐的紫色的大波浪，事业线尽显啊，很 有吴佩慈的那种感觉，一身的修长的碎花灰色长裙，衬托的真的很有明星范。 见到文晗后，美女明显有点小慌张的感觉，“你找刘淼？你是他同学？” “不好意思打扰了，我是刘淼的同学，他不在就算了，您先忙！” “一点也不忙。”一个声音从厕所出来，只见刘淼也从厕所出来。不知什么时候运动装已经 换成了休闲装。白色衬衣加白色牛仔裤，不折不扣的白马王子，就连文晗都忍不住多看了几 眼。 刘淼径直走向文晗，然后对他说：“找我去吃饭吧？” “你怎么知道？” “那就走吧，不用那么多废话了， ”刘淼转头又向那位美女说： “珍珍，这是我同学，约好今 天吃饭的，你一会离开时候帮我带上门啊，BYE!” 文晗见那美女瞪着自己，刚想说什么，但是身体已经被刘淼一搂肩膀拖走了。 “我是不是打扰你们了，实在不好意思！” “不要瞎想，有什么打扰的！”刘淼冷冷的说。 直到现在文晗才意识到，刘淼一直还在搂着他的肩膀。原来刘淼比自己高一些啊，还有身材 真的很好诶，很有模特感觉。但是感觉被他搂着的时候，文晗还是憋了一个大红脸，快走了 一步摆脱了刘淼的手。 然后文晗转身跟刘淼说：“我先走了，周围都是吃的，你自己看看吧，吃完了沿着这条路一 直走就回宿舍了。” “不是一起吃吗？你打算吃什么？” 吴晗不好意思的，指了一下前面写的“4.5元盒饭，米饭免费添”，“就那！”  
“哦，好吧！” “啊？你也吃这个？” “为什么不能吃？” “那我请客吧，算是刚刚道歉，刚刚打扰你们了。” “嗯~行吧。 ” 吴晗问刘淼：“喜欢吃什么，帮你去打菜。 ” 刘淼就回了一句，“什么都行！” 文晗最讨厌这种“什么都行！” “随便！”的答案了，整的跟吃自助餐一样不挑食，内心鄙视。 文晗就按照自己的喜好，挑所谓的营养价值高的菜买了，这是前两天看的营养学的书，没想 到这么快就用上了。 两个人一起共打了五个菜都是放在饭盒里边混在一起的，都是两荤一素。有蘑菇炒肉，西红 柿鸡蛋，蒜苗炒肉，红烧鱼块，空心菜，说是炒肉其实都是偶尔有些肉末而已吧。因为文晗 经常来这家店，老板又是一个中年妇女，对平时不多话，但是很懂礼貌的文晗帅哥非常关照， 菜的分量就是比别人的多一些啊。 这次文晗还带一个帅哥一起来的，当然更要照顾了。看来帅，可以刷脸啊！ 这顿饭吃的吴晗脸红到了脖子，吃的也没有以前豪爽了。面前坐了一枚大帅哥，文晗低头吃 饭，但是总是觉的头顶有一双眼睛盯着自己，这是肿么了？ 文晗抬头一看一个笑的痞痞的帅哥，拿着筷子想夹菜的样子，但不吃饭只看自己吃饭，总觉 得后背痒痒的怪怪的。 “你是属龙虾的？”刘淼笑问。 “啊？” “为什么吃饭，脸红成一盘油焖大虾呢？” “呃，我吃饭有这特性，人家关公天生红皮肤呢！” “有道理。” 之后文晗看着刘淼，夹菜吃饭，没有半点含糊，自己的心也算是落地了，文晗生怕刘淼吃不 习惯这穷乡僻壤的味道啊，搞得自己尴尬。是他主动要来吃这个的，也怪不得我啊，不过文 晗心确实悸动了。  
三  
文晗草草吃完了原本美味的饭菜，直接向刘淼告辞，一溜烟的跑掉了。他一路向图书馆跑去， 到了图书馆还在乱想，刘淼真的好帅啊，皮肤白净，眉毛又黑又密，眼神是标准的那种桃花 眼的感觉，睫毛长长的，一眨眼睛好像会说话。鼻子有点像外国人的那种大大的，但是长在 棱角分明的脸上，更多了几份混血儿的感觉。回想刘淼看着自己的眼神，文晗又不禁有点慌 张，“难道他看出来了？不会啊？明明我一直都很小心！” 还记得初中时候，很多同学开始谈恋爱。现在想想那种恋爱，很有江湖豪情在，就是一个哥 哥照顾着小阿妹的感觉。他从没有想过要谈恋爱，因为文晗认为会耽误学习。但是春心萌动 的年纪，文晗渐渐的发现，很多女生都成了他的死党，并没有任何表达爱意的迹象。很多女 生竟然开始跟他分享自己和恋人之间的事情。文晗也不置可否的对自己慧心一笑，朋友嘛， 应该这样子的。 初二那年，隔壁班的一个长得非常英俊的学长每天下午都等文晗一起吃饭。原本文晗认为仅 是巧合，但是时间长了，那个学长大部分时间都会请文晗吃喜欢吃的小笼包，猪肉炖粉条等 等稍贵的饭菜，文晗也觉得不好意思了，想回请但是囊周羞涩，也经常回请不起。后来文晗  
就主动躲着那个帅气学长。 有一天刚下晚自习，文晗还是耗在教室没有离开，等着熄灯的哨声响起，他才收拾书本准备 离开。刚下楼一个人就拽住了文晗的手，“是我。” “哦，学长！” “跟我过来一下，我跟你说点事情。” “哦！”文晗还没有缓过来神又被学长拉着朝外操场走去。 到了操场正中心，学长问他“你觉得我怎么样？文晗，你说实话！” “很好啊。”文晗不明所以。 “我不要这种回答，我告诉你我喜欢你，你一开始进入这所中学时候，我就看到你并喜欢上 你了，可以说一见钟情！我观察了你一年，我发现你不找女朋友，你应该也是同类吧？” “什么同类？你刚才说什么？你喜欢我？”文晗被学长一席话搞得消化不良了，脑袋明显变 慢了。 “嗯！”说着学长将文晗的手握在手心里，文晗并不是感到反感，而是感到震惊。他也不明 白他到底喜不喜欢男生，是不是学长口中的同类。但是现在他真的什么也不会想，只想学习。 “我现在不交女朋友，不是我不交，而是我现在只想学习。学长你明年就要中考了，好好加 油！” 学长瞬间放开了文晗的手，“这算是拒绝吗？” “不是拒绝，是我现在真实想法。” “哦，如果你有一天喜欢我了，你可以随时来找我。文晗，我可以等你，我觉得你绝对是我 们的同类” “学长，你放心，我一定帮你保密，我们拉钩。” “不必了，我相信你，就当今天我什么话也没有说。”看着微弱的灯光中学长低落的离开， 自己内心莫名其妙的有些憋气。不过生活学习一样要照旧，生活不会停下脚步等着文晗想明 白。 文晗中考正赶上SARS 爆发的那一年，结果只考了三大主科。中考发榜，文晗的英语最好拿 了全市最高分，数学有点失利，语文还算正常，最拿手的文综，理综没有考，结果就与地区 重点中学失之交臂了。 班主任是化学老师，看着文晗的成绩也有点痛心，赶紧安慰文晗，“今年时运如此，没想到 竟然没有考文综理综，我们白复习了那么长时间！不过我们自己市一中也还可以的，好好学 一定有希望上名牌的。” 进了市重点学习，文晗主动选择了理科，成绩算不上数一数二但是也一直维持在全校前五， 最好成绩也考过全校 20多个班级的第二名。文晗一向表面开朗，跟所有女生的关系都很铁， 也是所有女生的重点保护对象。 别班的女生谁向文晗写情书，在交到文晗手里之前就已经灰飞烟灭了。众姐妹一心想，我们 得不到的你们也休想得道！ 文晗并不怀疑，为什么自己的矮胖挫同桌都有女朋友了，为什么至今没有女生喜欢他这样的 现状，因为他一心在学习上。 高二一天晚自习的时候，正好赶上文晗要最后值日。文晗还是卫生组组长，干活从来不含糊。 打扫完卫生，时间还早他就又坐下看书学习了，接着一个后排座位的男生从他背后俯下身， 用嘴巴含住了他的耳朵。文晗身体不由自主的觉得一股电流席卷全身，赶紧看周围，还好自 己个高坐在最后几排，前面的人都没有看到。 他小声对那个男生说，“干嘛~咬我耳朵！？” “要不你咬回来？” “我不是那个意思！”  
“好吧，改天你想咬回去告诉我啊。” “哦。”文晗彻底无语了，不过自己怎么了？那种感觉真的很特别。 在回宿舍的路上，文晗想着，百思不得其解。回宿舍时候宿舍竟然黑灯，文晗纳闷今天人都 去哪里了？赶上连环奇遇记了。刚一开门就听见几声女人的喘息和呻吟，文晗赶紧开灯才看 到他们几个竟然用手巾挡住门上玻璃，盯着一台电脑屏幕。 “呵呵呵，你们这么饥渴啊？呻吟这么大！” “文晗，快过来，腾飞刚刚买了电脑，里边很多动作文艺片啊！这是学习交流为进入大学打 下良好基础的。”说着小张走过来拉他入伙。 文晗学习好，但是并不做作，很愿意加入团体活动。可是看了一会，他就有了反应，但是这 个反应让他自己都惊骇，大脑中想的却是成为那个女方。 顿时，文晗有一种落荒而逃的冲动，说：“自己要洗澡了，一会要熄灯了。” “假正经，我们看吧。” 文晗爽朗一笑，“哈哈，正经需要演技的，相信哥绝对是奥斯卡。” 文晗进了厕所洗完脸，面对镜子中的自己，反复想我是怎么了？ 那时候文晗心情低落，一直想不明白自己怎么了。他也不好跟任何人说，自己要好的姐妹---阿伟看到他不开心，就不问三七二十一硬要借两本经典漫画给他。 阿伟说：“我们是好姐妹，我才给你看得啊，这可是我的珍藏版。” 文晗倒是不排斥动漫，看着名字《青铜绝爱》，估计也是描写花样少男少女的吧。高中时候 需要偷偷摸摸的看得，要是被班主任看到绝对没收。文晗翻开的时候才知道原来是同志题材 的，不过文晗是一口气看完的。 还书的时候还和阿伟开玩笑，“你这个腐女，你竟然给我看这种书！” “嘿嘿，文晗，不要生气吗。怎么样心情好了吧？我可是一直都把你当成里边的小受呢，虽 然你现在不是，但是绝对有当忧郁女王受的潜质。” “哈哈，你这家伙！我诅咒你你找一个爷们的美女当你男朋友，嘿嘿，”知道是玩笑，文晗 也就玩笑对之了。但是那时候文晗也明白，自己可能真的是同志吧。 现在虽然进了重点院校，但是那种成就感并没有多少，因为文晗自己的目标是想考首都的学 校----北京外国语大学，想成为一个同声传译员的。 他内心的失落从来没有跟任何人说，母亲看着 H 大学重点录取的通知书哭了一天，他知道 母亲是开心的哭了，不仅仅为了儿子也是为了她这么多年的梦想，文晗慧心的笑了。虽然不 能直接去心仪的学校，但是文晗心想可以考北外研究生啊，所以我一定要好好学习！ 文晗思绪拉回来的时候，自己摇了摇头。刘淼一定不知道的，我自己掩饰的那么好，怎么可 能被知道呢？我一定不能让任何人人知道！ 想清楚之后，文晗继续投入到自己书海世界，今天看得竟然是漆器的文物图册。看着汉代兴 盛的漆器，那红黑为主色调，勾连云纹的花纹，真的及庄重又不缺乏浪漫的色彩。造型竟然 还有人脸型的喝酒器物里边叫做耳杯。最主要的制作工艺----夹苎胎，竟然是用布和漆一起 做成的，漆器轻薄耐用......大千世界无奇不有，中国古人到底创造了多少惊艳呢？  
四  
“听说了吗？有一个雅礼奖助学金项目...” 正好走到辅导员办公室，送资料，辅导员发问：“文晗，刘淼同学怎么样？” “宿舍已经安顿好了，昨天带他熟悉了校园，今天打算下午的班会介绍给大家认识，已经跟 我们班班长说了。” “那好，对了怎么看你来大学就这几身衣服呢？该换一些新衣服啊，总觉得你还像高中生  
啊。” “嘿嘿，好的，改天去超市看一下，对了老师我家庭比较贫困想申请贫苦助学金，也想办理 助学贷款。” “这样啊，这个可以的，我们马上也要着手办这个事情了，”辅导员继续说， “最近有一个雅 礼助学项目，但是我们统计发现今年学院新生中贫困生人数比较多，名额有限，我打算报 5 个人上去，拿下钱来找几个人来分。” “嗯，有什么需要我帮忙的您跟我说就可以，嘿嘿”文晗内心不是计较报谁的名字的问题， 也更不计较这次是否真的会把钱给到自己。 “好的。” 离开了辅导员办公室，猛然间发现自己忘记叫刘淼起床了，估计这种富家子已经睡过了吧。 还好昨天吃饭已经留了电话，一个电话拨过去，没响几声就听见电话就接通了。 “啊，是你啊，你还记得叫哥起床啊，还以为你都把我丢餐馆就不管了，昨天差点就流落街 头了。” 文晗瞬间风化，犯得着嘛，富家子就是欠揍，“昨天不好意思，今天出来给辅导员送资料， 还不到上课时间，现在叫你也不晚。我现在在学校门口等你，一起去教室啊。” “好的！”其实学校和宿舍还是蛮近的，不到五分钟就看到刘淼旁边簇拥着几个美女走来， 帅哥尤其是高富帅闪瞎一群狗眼啊！ 文晗内心已经在心中把刘淼无数次鄙视了，今天刘淼身上是英伦风的休闲版小西装，头发都 打了发蜡，搞得好拉风。还带了一个银丝黑框眼镜，他近视眼？她们一起走近了一些才看清， 周围的三个女生都是自己班级的。 “文晗，文晗，快来啊，这是我们班新来的刘淼同学！”还没走进就有女生在那喊了。 “哦，你也近视眼？” “NO,这是平光的护眼的眼镜，保护视力，没有度数。”说着摘下眼镜，递给吴晗。吴晗的 眼镜可谓是古董级别了，带了三年，金属框的颜色都掉光了。只看到刘淼的眼镜上面两个字 母 F，一个是正的，一个是倒的。 “上课时间快到了，我们走吧，要不然快迟到了！”说完递还给刘淼眼镜，转身走了，一路 上就听着旁边的美女围在刘淼的身边聒噪着，年龄，星座，血型，...看来他们是准备刨根问 底了。 今天的课是小班的课程，就只有自己班级的同学，正好也在课前班长就把吴晗同学介绍给大 家了。介绍一结束，就看到一群怀春少女，满眼的心形图标啊，估计他们心脏都得少跳一分 钟。 直到英语老师来了才制止了这次的新闻事件。文晗每次都因为身高坐最后边，刘淼好死不活 的非得挤到文晗旁边座位上。两节课连上的，第一节课刘淼还目不转睛，第二节课他就有点 打盹了，还好坚持到了两节课结束没有倒下。 上午的课也就结束了，刚想离开的文晗，一下课就被刘淼叫住了：“今天没叫我起床，作为 补偿你要帮我占座！” 还没等文晗开口，就听到某女生说：“文晗，你就答应吧，反正你都是最早来教室的，你就 帮忙吧。”众女生满脸的花痴，大有你帮他站坐，我帮你买饭的势头。 “好吧，不过只限这个星期。” 下午上大课，文晗刚进教室就有女生让文晗把刘淼的书放在了旁边，众姐妹也是以刘淼为中 心排列组合啊！文晗看了一眼就知道这是什么情况了，哪还用他占座啊，与其说帮其占座不 如说美女们已经帮他留好了核心位置呢。长得帅绝对是可以随时随地刷脸的！ 在上课铃打响的一刹那，刘淼进了教室。文晗向他指了指百花丛中的空座位，自己安然坐在 自己好朋友李灏旁边。乍听名字可能很多人都认为李灏是男生，但是作为文晗的死党的李灏  
是一个男人婆啊！李灏最喜欢的一件事情就是八卦，行事作风都是大大咧咧的，从来不计后 果。 看到文晗第一眼时候，李灏就毫不客气的说：“帅哥，可以坐你旁边吗？因为上课迟到了， 所以前边位置没有了。以后能不能也麻烦你帮我占座啊！？” 从那一天开始，文晗上课身边总是坐着自己班的李灏，很多人都疯传他们两个是一对情侣。 不过文晗和李灏的态度一致，嫌麻烦懒得解释！后来谣言也就渐渐变淡了，文晗已经习惯性 的帮自己的死党占座位了。 刚开课的那天，李灏端详了文晗半节课，发现大秘密一样的说： “文晗假如你换个时兴发型， 换身衣服就再加上学习，也一定是万千少女的白马王子。” 奈何文晗不是不想改变，而是没有经济资本改变呢。现在穿的衣服只有一套是新买的外套， 别的都是从家里带过来的，有些都是穿过两三年的衣服了，有些都已经变成了现下流行的齐 腰外套了。 文晗现在最想做的事情就是赶紧找家教，来维持今后的生计。家里只给了他生活费2000 块 钱，他知道这是他半年的生活费，而下半年如果依靠母亲在家土里刨食物，实在是艰难，他 也不愿意让母亲受更多的苦累，文晗想想就觉得心酸。 奈何才来了三个月，第一个月是军训，这两个月才能听懂这个城市特有的方言，再加上路和 周围环境还不是很熟，自己一个人出去还是有点怕的。而学校并没有这样的介绍家教的公益 组织。可能还要等一段时间吧，不过更主要的是要拿奖学金！ 刘淼在门口稍作停顿，就走入了百花丛中。第一节课，就发现刘淼周围女生骚动，大家那小 本子记录着什么。让人惊叹的是，周围也不乏大家评选的几大院花啊！高富帅市场就是好啊， 不过干我文晗何事呢？众女生看着刘淼就差主动投怀送抱了吧！看得别的男生都有点牙痒痒 的，文晗也感叹女人犯得着那么饥渴吗？不知不觉已经下课了。 李灏笑说：“我们班又多一枚帅哥，接下来就等文晗你变身成为实际帅哥了！那样算不算是 学院的院草双马？嘿嘿” “你就花痴吧，但是不要蹂躏我啊，我知道自己相貌平平的，只有李灏你才这样审美畸形说 我帅吧？” “切，你看他来了！”李灏眼睛看着课本，笑而不语的样子。 “谁！？” “诺！”说着用下巴指了方向。 看着刘淼刚起身从座位走到过道，文晗打趣说： “这路不是你开的吧？你还管人家去哪里啊？ 莫非你也情窦初开了？” “我有预感他一定来我们这！要不要打赌？” “没问题，要是我赢了我们就老规矩，你请我吃好好香锅，我要开荤。要是我输了，我请你 吃，好不好？” “不行，你输了要帮我做一件事情，绝对不伤天害理，绝对不造成人员伤亡，更不会伤你高 傲的自尊，也不会让你多花钱，但是暂时没有想好，以后跟你说！” “啊~好吧！谁找你每次都会输呢。” 接下来文晗装咸鱼，心里默念不要来我们这，请您沿着这条教室的过道一直走出去吧！不要 回头，阿门！ “你在装死？” “妈的！克星啊！”文晗小声嘟囔着，没好气的看着刘淼过来搭讪， “你干嘛？”然后看着自 己的好好香锅远去的身影，不由的抽泣了。嗨，今天出门我要多烧一炷香就好了，每次我跟 李灏打赌我都会赢的，为什么这次这么衰？！不要走啊好好香锅，我的最爱！ “你在哀悼你面前的千年女尸吗？”  
“什么？”文晗看着自己从图书馆借的《马王堆汉墓》的书，翻开那一彩页正好是千年女尸 的尸身照，顿时错愕了一下！ “哪有！你才哀悼呢！”说着看向李灏，李灏在旁边一个鬼脸接下来口型就是： “你完蛋了， 哈哈哈哈” 刘淼一看，这小子也有炸毛的时候啊，反倒是嘴角微微翘起，笑的非常不明显。 “你怎么帮我站的座位啊？” “站那怎么了？” “你觉得站那我能学习吗？我妈不是把我拜托给你这个小领导了吗？你看那边那群母老虎 快把我吃了，你要陪我精神损失费啊！” “小声点，你不怕被万千少女千刀万剐吗？”文晗做了一个嘘的手势，“那你想坐哪？” “你旁边。” “不行！我这就两个位子一个给我绯闻女友李灏的，一个是我的，没有多余的了。” 李灏瞬间狗腿情况尽显， “没事，我可以勉为其难坐你那的，谁找你是我的福星呢！哈哈哈” 刘淼到不客气，满嘴挂上标准的8 颗白板牙，“谢谢！改天请你吃饭。 ” 看着笑的狼狈为奸的两个人，文晗有种自己已经被卖了的感觉。 叮铃铃，上课铃响起了！ 第二节课，文晗明显感觉到众多美女的目光中心已经转移到了教室后方，时不时有目光飘来， 经常有两三束强光扫射而来。文晗唯一的想法就是赶紧过完本周，不过也庆幸明天是周五诶， 本周就快结束了！哦耶！ 下完课之后，文晗收到了辅导员电话，找他去办公室一趟。具体事情就是原本不想报文晗去 申请雅礼助学金的，但是现在其他人条件不够材料不全所以只能报文晗了，找文晗写一份申 请。 一开始文晗认为报不报都是一样的，反正钱是几个贫困生一起分，也倒无所谓了。他打算第 二天写完申请，然后为周六周日做计划。  
五  
周五的去交申请的时候，听辅导员说 H 省博物馆在学校招收志愿者，听说要求很高。但是 具体要求什么样子不知道，只是知道要有两轮面试，现在招收是已经结束了。辅导员后来又 说，她当年上大学时候也在 H 博物馆做志愿者，那是一个非常锻炼人的地方，而且辅导员 还是优秀志愿者。文晗听到这个消息自己打算周六或者周日约朋友一起去博物馆看一下。他 从小到大这是第一知道博物馆真的存在，而且已经开始免费参观了。 周五约李灏一起去博物馆参观展览，但是李灏本身就是 C 市人，去博物馆已经无数次了， 对此并不感兴趣。文晗自己还是想去看一下，所以周六在李灏的指点下很顺利的到达了 H 省博物馆，还好那天排队领票的人不多，不久就进入了馆内。 H 博物馆最著名的就是西汉早期的文物，传说中的马王堆（纯属杜撰，方便行文）。整个H 市博物馆就像一个展翅翱翔的雄鹰，同时通体是汉白玉白色的建筑，宏伟气派。排队进入展 厅，真的有志愿者在做免费的讲解服务，也是在那里第一次知道千年女尸真的存在。同时里 边有大量的粮食和动物随葬品，大量的漆器，丝绸，文字，当然还有最著名的素纱襌衣，重 量只有49 克。还有指引灵魂升天的 T 形帛画，以及盛装千年女尸尸体的一椁四棺。除此之 外，H 博物馆还有大量的铜器，书画，瓷器等等。每看到一件东西，文晗自己都在内心惊叹 一声，这都有千年的岁月了！千年以前的人真的用他们手创造出了如此多的文明遗存啊！ 顿时间，文晗有一种找到知己和归属感的所在。文晗向一位志愿者阿姨请教加入方法，就在 前台处留了自己的详细资料，等着下次招人来面试。收获了一天的满足，真的觉得生活更加  
充实，回去也可以美美的睡一觉了。 周日的时候，文晗还是打算泡图书馆。H 大图书馆现在都要刷学生卡才能进入，借书也是一 样。不过这样子也好，空间不会被其他学校的人占据。果然周日来图书馆的人少啊，很多位 置是空的，也就不用抢座位了。 但是文晗跟上课的习惯一样，总喜欢最里边或者最后边的位置，不愿意有人打扰，更不喜欢 和人争抢什么。所以每当自己偶尔离开，座位被别人占了，他就会把自己的书包拿走，躲到 图书架里边去看书。 今天文晗想重温一下史铁生的《我与地坛》那是他高中时候读到的课文，但是也是他最喜欢 的一篇文章。每次他翻开这个中篇的散文小说，都会在心理产生共鸣，仿佛自己就是那个地 坛中坐轮椅四处游荡的作者。看的起劲的时候就会小声的朗读出来，让自己的感情有所发泄。 可能到母亲暮年，史铁生才知道自己的车辙走过的痕迹，也是母亲寻觅他的痕迹；自己的身 影每到一处，母亲的身影也会紧随其后。看不清生活的方向才是生活的大忌，读不懂母亲的 心才是人生最大的遗憾吧。不知不觉一个熟悉的味道出现在自己身边，淡淡的柠檬香。原来 真的是刘淼。 “刘淼？” .“怎么看到我跟看到外星人似得？你看的什么？《我与地坛》？你想家了？” “哦，没有，随便看一下。” “发现你就是文艺男青年啊！” “是吧？呵呵呵，那你岂不是文艺巨星了？” “少贫嘴，下个星期九月初九重阳节，来我家吧，正好一起过节。” “算了我还是不去了，名门旺府我还是高攀不起，一介草民我就自己安心度日吧。”文晗想 到那天他妈的嘴脸就不想去自讨没趣。虽然是同学关系，毕竟不是同一个世界的人，活法大 不相同，圈子也会迥然不同。 刘淼像看清了他的心思：“我妈不在，已经去美国旅游了，就我一个人在家。” “那我更不去了，我又不会做饭，要是不小心弄脏你们家地摊什么的我也赔不起。” “那你不去，我那些吃的就完全就要扔垃圾桶了，有海鲜，还有 H 市很多出名菜色，子姜 焖鸭，牛肉火锅，辣子鸡丁，红烧肉等等都是我从秦皇食府定的啊！原本订餐费用都已经交 了，不吃怪可惜的。” 文晗是对吃没有免疫力的一个吃货，可惜就是吃的东西再好也不长肉。 “要不叫李灏一起？”刘淼继续说。 “你跟李灏很熟？” “见面才两天，不是你跟她熟悉嘛！” “哦，这个可以考虑，我打一下李灏电话，问一下她。”文晗听到吃就有点沦陷了。 “没有问题！” 文晗马上出了阅览室，李灏电话从没有接的这么快过，“李灏，下个星期六有时间吗？刘淼 说请我们吃饭。” “可以啊，到时候一起啊！” “你早就收到邀请了？” “没有啊，这不是你要我们一起嘛。” “哦，那下个星期六一起啊。” “OK,挂了！”回了阅览室，刘淼已经在翻看自己的本子，当然上面没有什么见不得人的， 都是一些读书笔记。 “不介意看一下吧？”刘淼笑的一脸无害，拿着书。 “反正我介意你也看了。”  
“嘿嘿，就知道你不介意！对了，过节你要不要什么礼物啊？” 吴晗装作很神秘的小声凑到刘淼身边，“你们大款过节是不是都交换一座金山，然后大家相 互一笑，开始打雪仗一样拿黄金互殴啊？” 刘淼先是一愣，然后笑出声音了，惹得很多人转眼过来看向这边。 “嘘，小点声音，你们高富帅也不用笑成这样子吧？别被人笑话没有见过世面！”文晗献上 白眼一对，没看过博物馆进门须知啊，切勿大声喧哗！ “好吧，还真没见过你说的世面。 ”刘淼看了一下时间，继续说： “快到吃饭时间了，我请你 吃好好香锅吧，就当是上次你请吃饭的回请啊！” “那你会不会觉得吃亏？好像我故意欠下你一个人情，现在宰你一刀的样子，不好吧？” “不愧姓文，损人又利己，不带脏字，走吧。” 到了好好香锅，菜都是文晗点的，而大部分菜都是文晗这头猪吃掉的。刘淼大部分时间只在 一旁倒水，陪聊了。 “这家好好香锅的味道虽然不错，但是还是赶不上秦皇食府的菜色。” “好吧。我承认我是村里来的，没见过世面。当心到你家吃穷你！” “没问题，下周六我开车来接你和李灏。” “不用，我和李灏打车就行了，李灏是 H 市通，你把地址给她，一定知道怎么坐车的！” “估计不行，我们家不在闹市区，在植物园附近你知道吧？” “不知道，一听就很偏远，崇山峻岭的。” “好吧，多谢你的诚实和联想，那边过去就没有公交车了，还是我来接你。” “哦，行！” 很快周六到了，那天下午两点刘淼准时出现在宿舍楼门口，打电话给文晗和李灏，去吃传说 中的大餐！ 一想是为人民惩奸除恶吃穷一家富豪的，文晗去的时候也就理直气壮了，这是啥破理由啊。 自己到达宿舍楼大门时候李灏和刘淼已经到了，而且两个人聊得很开心的样子。今天刘淼穿 的竟然是西裤衬衫，皮鞋锃亮。李灏还是一直就是那个假小子的装扮的牛仔风格。自己呢？ 一件灰白的卫衣，一条在家量身裁剪的深色裤子，一双有些开裂的运动鞋。这真有点怂了， 等消灭了阶级敌人我回来就到超市或者网上淘两件衣服去，毕竟马上也是冬天了。 刘淼带他们两个走出一小段，才看到一辆黑色的汽车。李灏惊喜的高呼： “奔驰新款,行啊你， 刘淼！改天借姐开一下！” “你会开车啊！？李灏，怎么没听你说过！”文晗好奇的问。 “这种小事，不值一提！” “好吧！这种小事，小弟还不会啊。” “那有什么难的，改天我教你。”刘淼听到他们二人对话，适时插话。 “是啊，放着这么好的资源不利用也是浪费，下次找刘淼教你。”李灏大大咧咧的说，好像 车是她家的一样。 车子一发动不久，文晗就有点困了，等李灏叫醒文晗时候，文晗第一反应：“你家周围好繁 华啊！” 瞬时两个人风化了：“你看仔细，这是步行街好不好？”还是李灏反应快，先开口了。 “啊？不是要去刘淼家吗？” 刘淼，笑着说，“到家了快下车吧！” “哦。” 下了车，文晗也才算完全清醒了过来。果然是星期六，步行街压马路的都这么多人啊，这是 文晗第一次来步行街。 李灏拉着文晗的胳膊就冲进了一家装修奢华的眼镜店，一进去整个店铺灯光通明，一位美女  
服务员：“欢迎光临！帅哥，您是要配眼睛吗？” 文晗立马打退堂鼓，这得要多少钱啊！“我不配啊！ ” 李灏倒是理直气壮的，“配眼镜，介绍一下你们店最好的镜片，要超薄的！” “你要配眼镜！？”文晗超李灏转头，莫名其妙的看着自家灏姐。 “你不要磨叽了，今天的你要听我的安排，这是上次打赌的赌约！” “可是我没带钱啊，你不许胡闹啊！” “谁胡闹了，又不是让你付钱，你愿赌服输不？难道你想反悔？” “这倒不是，但。。。” “但是什么啊？你听姐的绝对没有错，但是不许跟我反抗，小心跟你绝交，昭告天下你这个 背信弃义的欺骗偶的感情，还在三个月就堕胎残害我这妙龄少女的人渣。” “得了得了，姐，我听您安排还不行吗？快被你恶心死了！” 在眼镜店验完光，选完镜片镜框，接下来就等两个小时之后取眼睛了。还没等付钱，李灏拉 着文晗就往外跑，冲到了一家理发店，这次是一个黄头发帅哥开门欢迎了。 自己被按在座位上，文晗也不知道李灏和理发师唧唧歪歪了什么，然后理发师露出了满眼的 精光。在经过一顿飞剪之后，又扣了一个头盔，正当文晗认为自己头发就要着火的时候，终 于结束了。 经过修整，文晗才看到镜子中自己头发尾端出现了简单波浪，刘海也不想以前一些样杂乱无 章，好像在电视上看到过某个韩版发型吧？！这是自己吗？回过神来，才看到刘淼就站在自 己的后边，若有所思的看着自己。 李灏兴奋的和理发师拍了一下手掌，“真不错，就是这种感觉！” 文晗，看着镜子中自己，也在怀疑这真的是自己吗？ 还没等文晗想明白这个问题，李灏又拉着他出了门。 “这得都多少钱啊！”一边被李灏拉着，文晗有点瑟瑟发抖的问。 “没多少钱，我对天发誓，绝对不超过 30元钱！” “那眼镜呢？” “那个是中彩票的大奖啊！” “少骗我了，你说是不是刘淼花的钱？” “绝对不是，我向路灯发誓！”结果李灏凌乱了，电灯就这样被诅咒的灭了！ 李灏赶紧又拉着文灏，“小晗晗，莫非你想违反约定？” “我觉得你没有遵循我做人的原则！” “那我让你伤天害理了吗？那我让你花很多钱了吗？那我让你。。。。。。 ” “都没有诶。”最后还是文晗败下阵来，摸着脑袋不知道该说什么了。 “那不得了！” 文晗面对李灏，这是他大学唯一的一个朋友。每次自己最难过的时候，都是她在自己身边倾 听自己，每次打赌她都大方的输给自己。每次她都豪爽的说，我们是哥们啊！文晗不想失去 这个大学的死党。其实他知道李灏一直在关照自己，还照顾到自己的面子。嗨，人生能得到 这样一个朋友也算是一大幸事！ “嗨，好吧，接下来去哪 ？”文晗像像想通了一样。 “这就对了，跟我走吧。” “王府井！不是在北京吗？” “你真的是土豪啊，这是商场的名字，哥哥诶！” “哦”坐了好多层电梯，到了很多专卖店的地方。文晗对品牌并不懂，只是在李灏的引领下， 试过了所有专柜。 “这样好吗？光试不买！”文晗悄悄问李灏，不敢看服务员的目光一直低着头。  
“管他呢！你知道吗？你出来的时候，那些售货员阿姨可是觉得惊艳啦，对她们这群靠化妆 品度日的厚面美女，可是很好的福利啊。” “净瞎说，我哪有那么帅，被你说我都觉得自己变王子了。” “是吧？还不叫声母后，我可是一手把你一手炮制成的帅哥啊！哈哈哈” “拜谢，容嬷嬷。” “紫薇拿命来！” 两个人玩的不亦乐乎，反正文晗后来也想通了，难得出来一次，还换了眼睛和发型。等他见 到刘淼的时候，发现刘淼身上已经提了五六个大纸袋，眼镜已经在他手里了。 李灏拿过眼镜告诉文晗，“换上！ ” 看着文晗换上眼睛，李灏惊叫了：“果然是忧郁气质型帅哥，天生的脉脉含情的眼睛，可以 伤透万千女人心啊！” 文晗倒是有些不好意思的挠挠头，“哪有！ ” “嘿嘿，不要谦虚了，任务完成，我们去除暴安良大吃一顿吧！” 这时候才想起来，今天主要目的是消灭阶级敌人的。说走就走，赶紧下楼，此时文晗比李灏 还积极，他并没有看到下楼瞬间，李灏和刘淼交换的眼神。 到了车旁，他们等了五分钟刘淼才提着七八个袋子从楼下走过来，和李灏一起把东西放在后 备箱，大家上车向植物园的别墅区出发。  
六  
这一路文晗总算是没有睡觉，看着飞驰而过的一排排法国梧桐树，很快车子进入了一个隧道。 过了隧道，看到满眼的绿色，远远的望见山腰的几点房角错落在远处，仿佛世外桃源一样。 也许陶渊明的理想就在那边吧。正看得出神，车子已经开始上山了，路边古木参天，枫叶遍 染，溪水不知来自何处，沿着路边的沟渠流淌着。不到五分钟眼前的视野就开阔了，原来真 的到了那片别墅小区。 李灏在车上：“文晗你快看这边好多鲤鱼，哇，超巨大！很多都快成精的感觉好恐怖啊！ ” 文晗顿时觉得，湖边上演了恐怖片，美感全无，等自己放眼过去的时候，也感觉错愕的是满 池塘的锦鲤真的个个巨大无比啊，最小的也都有两尺多长，“不知道锦鲤能不能吃啊？”看 来文晗还是跟吃要挂上边的。 刘淼直接忽视了两个人的对话，“菜应该快送到了，我们也马上要到了。” 车子已经在一座黄色两层欧式风格小楼前停好。 “文晗，你看这才是真的土豪呢！” 文晗果断点头：“嗯！” 刘淼看着两个人：“你们先上去，家里没人随便坐啊，门已经开了。” “好嘞，土豪！”李灏倒是不客气。文晗也只好跟着李灏下了车。 推门进入一楼房间，哇塞里边全欧式的风格，一个水晶的大吊灯挂在大厅正中央，把这个屋 子照的金碧辉煌。进屋的地毯一尘不染，右侧还有一个吧台，上面有各种各样的酒。拖了鞋 子走进去，坐在软绵绵的沙发上，看着周围不太现实的一切，文晗总觉得自己开始走进了城 堡。 李灏的一句话惊醒了他的暇想，“你还别说，改头换面之后你真的跟这个环境很和谐呢，好 像一个失落凡间的仙女啊！” 文晗顿时脸红了,“灏姐，你敢不敢正经一点啊?” 此时刘淼已经提着大包小包进了房间，然后把东西统一放在沙发上,拿起手机打了一个电话。 他对文晗说：“你们先稍坐一下.李灏,冰箱里有饮料，你自己拿,我先去换一下衣服.”  
很快刘淼换了一身简单的灰色麻布衣服，虽然没有任何牌子但是相信一定价钱斐然了。五分 钟后门铃响了，刘淼去开门。秦皇食府的饭菜送来了，每一个盘都是用一个金属盖碗小心翼 翼保护着用推车推进来的。上桌时候一看，果然盛丰！ 一时间餐厅的桌子上，摆好了无数珍馐，文晗已经食指大动，看着食物笑的很开心，吃货的 弊病难以掩饰。 刘淼一直吃的优雅，李灏也不跟他客气，不过女生饭量就是小啊。他们两个人看着文晗在旁 边超没品的吃相，反应不一。李灏看着就是老妈爱惜孩子似得：“小晗晗啊！慢点吃，姐， 给你夹菜。不要吃太多造成不孕不育啊！” 刘淼满脸黑线，还是文晗免疫力高，“为什么？” “因为吃太多，消化系统就会膨胀，而人的内脏空间是有限的， 一定会压迫生殖系统撒！” 刘淼听完瞬间血喷，心想这都能扯上关系？ “不愧为灏姐，够扯才是灏姐本色啊。” “不用夸奖我，我会骄傲的！”李灏满脸得意。 刘淼再想以后一定要让文晗远离这个白痴暴力女，智商明显被拉低了。没过多久，已经杯盘 狼藉了，虽然文晗胃口很大，但是还是剩下了很多。 吃完了饭，天还没有黑，大家的提议就是让刘淼带着他们参观小区，压马路顺便可以消食。 刚走出家门没几步，李灏就接到了一个莫名电话，她跟刘淼说：“借你车用一下，姐的男朋 友刚从北京回来，我要去接人。” “你啥时候有男朋友啊？” “小晗晗不要桑心，要是姐姐早点认识你，就一定把我们家那位当狗屎一样甩在一边去了， 现在他可是香口胶，不废话了，姐要走了。” “诶！你要走，我也要走啊，一起！” “你急什么，一会我接完人还会回来的，到时候在一起走啊。” “啊？我怎么就不能见你男朋友了？” “姐说不行就不行！乖，姐下次介绍你们认识啊。”李灏又对刘淼说， “我们家小晗晗就交给 你了，帮我看好点，要是少了一根汗毛我就揍扁你，哼！”说着接过刘淼的车钥匙，一个潇 洒转身就走开了。 等李灏走五分钟之后，文晗才意识到她是刚来这边，认识路吗？ “那个~我们还是去看一下吧，我怕灏姐不认识路啊。她也是第一次来这边。 ” “哦，没事，这边就一条上山和下山的路，不会迷路的。再说车上有导航，再加上她是老车 手了，不会有问题的。” “哦”文晗想想也是，虽然不知道李灏会开车，但是刘淼愿意借车看样子也是百分之百的放 心的。 文晗也不知道该跟刘淼说什么，刘淼也不说话，两个人就这样沿着小区走着。直到走到了别 墅区花园路得尽头，两个人又折回来。 刘淼终于开始说话了，“你经常这样子一个人吗？” “啊？”刘淼的一句话又点燃了文晗的思绪，回想大学里边虽然自己跟每个人都熟悉，积极 参加各种活动，但是感觉一直也就自己一个人，那些朋友能共欢乐不能共患难，能说话但是 不能深谈。有些事情，文晗连对李灏都不曾说，因为他怕李灏知道自己的真相之后会讨厌自 己。越是害怕失去，就越是在乎的紧，越是在乎的紧，就越是不想伤害。 刘淼看着一时陷入思索的眼前人，竟然好像有种心痛的感觉，他到底背负着怎样的沉重呢？ 是否会有一天会被一根稻草压垮，从此一蹶不振？那种想要保护他的欲望，已经超越了一开 始那种简简单单的喜欢。. 虽然第一次见到文晗，刘淼并没有给予直接的回应，但是文晗的那种乐观的光芒从他微笑的  
眼角中流淌出来，没有任何一分做作和虚伪，那种感觉已经烙印在刘淼的心理。 “到家啊了。” 天已经蒙蒙黑了，文晗还在担心李灏，估计着时间打了电话，“灏姐，你平安抵达了不？” “小晗晗，你担心姐姐啊？没事啦，姐已经安全抵达了，可能今天回不去了，你今天就住刘 淼家吧。” “我~住刘淼家？” “我什么我，这么大黑天的让我去那个深山老林去，翻了车你负责啊？” “那好吧，明天一定要来接我啊。我第一次来真的不知道回去的路。” “放心吧，姐不会抛弃你的，明天星期天我带你姐夫一起去。” “好嘞！” 刘淼故作思索的问：“怎么了？” “浩姐说今天太晚了，她怕出事情，所以想再借用一下你的车，明天她一定开回来。” “这么说你要勉为其难的住我这了？” 顿时文晗有种小媳妇被赶出门的感觉，满脸的不情愿，但是又无可奈何。 “可以吗？”文晗试探性的问，现在内心已经问候了李灏和他男朋友 N 的 N 次方遍，怎么 没考虑到房子主人还没说留不留宿呢？失策！ 刘淼看着自己奸计得逞，又看着未来自己媳妇娇羞的面容，不禁嘴角上扬。 “没问题，但是当你欠我一个人情好了，不，是欠两个！” “为什么是两个？” “一个是你借住，一个是你的灏姐借车不及时还啊。” “你计较的太多了吧？”心想灏姐你把我害死了，富人看来都是不锈钢公鸡连本带利收回啊， “算了好吧，两个就两个！” 这次文晗到不拘束的首先迈步进了房间。  
七 “你先进去洗澡吧，就是二楼左拐第二个门，浴巾里边有。换洗的衣服你就穿我的吧，我正 好前两天网上代购时候买了衣服，应该正合身你穿。” “哦，谢谢昂。” “我稍后拿给你。” “嗯，谢谢！” 文晗刚刚开始洗澡，就听见洗澡间的门开了， “不好意思啊，借用一下厕所，上一下洗手间。” 文晗明明记得锁过门的啊，“你怎么进来的啊？” “你没有锁门，正好赶上我尿急。你衣服就放在这边柜子上了啊。”说着也不管文晗愿不愿 意，刘淼已经自顾自的开闸放水了。 文晗不经意间看到了刘淼的 X，竟然比自己的大。刘淼其实一直在斜眼扫视文晗的裸体，虽 然文晗没有锻炼过得肌肉，但是也没有任何一丝赘肉，没想到吃这么多还这么瘦啊，看来以 后要好好检查一下身体才行。 忽而看到文晗好像看着了自己下体，不自然的神情尽显。 “怎么样，比你的大吧？” “切，有什么了不起的！”转尔文晗才意识到，自己还是裸体，春光乍泄啊! 文晗赶紧转过身体，背对刘淼，心想色狼啊，“你上完厕所没，赶紧出去啊。我还要继续洗 澡呢！” “好的，”刘淼一溜烟的跑出了洗澡间，关上门之后就开始大口喘气，内心无比开心，小晗 晗屁股很翘啊！不过还不能太急啊，吓走了兔子就不好了！  
等文晗洗好澡，换好衣服，走出洗澡间，就看到一楼大厅一片昏暗。 “刘淼？你在哪？停电了？”其实文晗天生的胆子很小，一直都有点害怕一个人黑夜中单独 行走，同时更害怕打雷，每次小时候打雷的时候都是母亲守在身边，长大之后打雷只有自己 失眠，雷雨之夜总是把他拉入一个个家庭暴力的记忆片段中，哭声，乞求声，摔东西声音， 从没有消停过。 “我在这。”看到吧台旁边点燃了蜡烛，刘淼上楼来领文晗下楼。 “小心台阶，别怕，有我在，我还有礼物要送给你呢。” “礼物？” “过去就知道了。” 走到吧台前，刘淼从冰箱中捧出一个巨大的心形蛋糕，上面有好多玫瑰花的造型。上面清晰 写着“祝文晗生日快乐！” 文晗的心一下子就被揪成了一团，今天是重阳节，今天是我的生日吗？哦！是的。但是自己 都不过生日好多年了吧？等回过神来才意识到什么，“你怎么知道我生日？哦！是不是李灏 告诉你的？那今天的事情都是你设计好的？” 刘淼不管文晗的发问，自顾自把蜡烛插好点燃“祝你生日快乐！亲爱的！” 文晗一下子要说的很多话掩在了喉咙里，更多的是震惊吧：“亲爱的？谁是你亲爱的啊？你 知不知道我是男人？” “知道啊！那又怎么样？只要我喜欢你，不管你是男是女我都喜欢！” “你说你喜欢我？” “傻了吧！好话只说一遍，赶紧来吹蜡烛切蛋糕。”其实刘淼心理比文晗更是紧张，他怕把 文晗吓跑呢，一开始的计划并不是这样子啊。 嗨，也怪自己定力不够，看到文晗那种黑夜中无助的表情情不自禁了。不过事已至此，只能 就此赌一把！ “你知道，你知道我喜欢男人？我是不是很令人讨厌？我一直认为我自己掩饰的很好的！” 文晗呆愣着，无力的说出这这句话。 刘淼凑到文晗的面前，握住文晗的手， “其实那天我搂你的时候我就知道了，不过我不确认。 但是文晗，我是真心的喜欢你的！单纯的喜欢，单纯的想要保护你，当我看到你的第一天你 那种充满阳光的笑容，我想我就开始喜欢上你了。” 文晗的内心跳的已经到了180 脉不止，正觉口渴。看到多半杯淡黄的液体，赶紧抽手拿起杯 子一饮而尽，“这是什么！？”文晗觉得满嘴的塑料味道，咳嗽不止。 “这是洋酒，白兰地。你喝的真够猛的，没呛到到吧？”说着帮文晗抚摸背部。 文晗是一个沾酒必醉的体质，满脸发红，质问道：“你不早说！” 刘淼满头黑线，“宝贝，你都没有给我时间说啊！” “来先许个愿望，吹蜡烛吧。” 文晗不敢看刘淼，自己心跳的飞速，只觉得环境非常尴尬。刚刚觉得气顺的文晗，仿佛机器 人一样对着摇曳的烛光双手合十，闭上眼睛。刘淼看着文晗，在内心也告诉自己无论发生什 么，文晗让我保护你吧！ 吹完蜡烛，文晗才觉得黑暗也有这么大的好处。刘淼开了灯，就看到一个超级无敌的油焖大 龙虾出现在自己面前，以后绝对不能找他喝酒，一喝酒竟然这么诱人。 不出五分钟，文晗就看着房间的一切开始旋转了，自己勉强走到沙发上，倒头就睡了。刘淼 无奈的摇摇头。 文晗开始各种梦话：“不要打我娘。你凭什么打我娘？你滚啊！滚！” “我以后一定要保护我娘！” “娘，不要哭，有我在没事的！”  
刘淼也不禁心如刀绞，虽然听李灏说了文晗从小生活在家庭暴力中，但是每句话从文晗嘴里 说出来，更加心如刀绞。这个比自己小两岁的文晗，承受的已经超出了自己所知的范围吧？ 文晗喝醉满身通红，但是非常老实的。不过想要抓住这只活蹦乱跳的兔子，必须要更深入的 征服，于是刘淼一把抱起这只毫无防备的大虾，抱到自己的房间。 第二天伴随着清脆悦耳的鸟叫声，文晗从美梦中醒来。醒来的第一反应就是身后有一个很舒 服的热乎乎的抱枕，身体很自然的向抱枕靠了靠。但是有一个硬硬的东西顶着自己的屁股。 哇！文晗瞬间惊醒，发现某人的手还在自己腰上，他轻轻拿起，掀开被子往里看，没穿任何 衣服？！谁帮我拖的？难道是他！？为什么会在他房间，我当时记得在沙发上啊！ 文晗起身，赶紧起床冲向厕所，用冷水冲醒大脑，看着镜子里的自己更是羞得满脸通红。脖 子都是七八个的牙齿痕迹，竟然连胸前也有。完了完了，昨天到底发生了什么，我难道失身 了？难道自己酒后乱性了？ 其实文晗刚起床离开，刘淼的嘴角就已经上扬了，他深刻的知道奸计一定得逞了！亏了自己 一夜没睡好啊！  
八、 “叮咚叮咚”门铃响起。 文晗等了一会，听刘淼没有去开门，还以为他一直在睡觉。文晗赶紧冲出洗手间找衣服时， 发现自己的衣服已经不见了，放在床头的两套衣服一模一样，好像有一件是偏小，他拿起衣 服胡乱套在身上就去开门了。 原来是李灏和他的男朋友，文晗总算是吊着的心放松下来。李灏后边跟着一个男人，应该就 是他男朋友吧。 还没等文晗开口，李灏首先探尽头，环视室内一周，没有发现任何异样，猛然回头间看到了 文晗脖颈处的吻痕，惊呼出了声音，“哇！~” “怎么了？”文晗心虚的询问，憋了个大红脸，不自然的抓紧了领子。 “怎么昨天的餐盘都没有了？”李灏大方的进了屋子，指着空白的桌子说。 文晗一听，问题不是自己想的那样：“哦，我也不知道。估计是...” 话还没说完，文晗就看到刘淼身上裹着浴巾，擦着头发，走到二楼连廊，若无其事的喊一声： “小晗，谁啊？” 李灏不由嘴角抽搐，不是老娘会是谁呢，看你演的真像，难道真的两个人刚做完？李灏前后 打量着上下两个人不下十次，眼睛都放光了，内心不由的 YY 了恩多场合。 她男朋友倒是彬彬有礼的说道：“不好意思打扰了！我叫黄征思，李灏的男朋友，我们一起 来接文晗的。” “哦，稍等啊，先随便坐一下。小晗，快回来，你看你衣服穿反了吧？” “啊？”文晗还在纳闷，一看果然是够怂的，衣服竟然真的穿反了！文晗一分钟都不待迟疑 的，上了楼跑进刘淼房间。 李灏板着脸做着口型“怎么回事？”同时指的文晗，然后又指着自己的脖子。 刘淼笑而不答，转身进了房间，刚进房间就看到文晗脱下了上衣，其实文晗不知道后脖颈和 后背都有自己的爱抚哦。刘淼正看得得意，文晗怒了：“我的衣服呢？” “你不知道？昨天晾在外边的衣服因为山上风大吹走了，忘记了没有收。不好意思啊！”刘 淼说慌不打草稿的，“不信你看，外边的花园都是湿漉漉的呢。昨天刮风之后雷雨交加，我 想去拾衣服，但是不敢呢。”其实每天清晨7 点这里边的花园自动喷水浇灌啦。 “这是怎么回事？”文晗怒问，指着自己的脖子。 “啊？你不记得了？”说着自己一脸委屈。 接下来文晗懵了： “昨天...”我昨天喝多了，完了，难道我酒后真的乱性？不对，绝对不对，  
朋友们都说我从来酒后不乱闹得啊。 看着文晗的内心纠结，刘淼发话了：“看来你不记得了，就算我说了你也不相信的啊。嗨， 反正吃亏的是我，你也不必想那么多，我不会强求你负责的。” “什么？吃亏的是我吧？怎么成了你了，你看你把我咬的！” “你怎么知道那是我咬的？” “你~，家里就你一个人，而且昨天我们睡了一张床，不是你会是谁？” “哦~！那意思是你还记得昨天晚上发生的事情？你知道你当时说了些什么吗？你当时喝醉 了，抱着我就是又亲又咬你看我的脖子上的红肿就是你咬的。后来你还调戏人家，说什么刘 淼你好帅，干脆嫁给大爷做压寨夫人吧，还找人家亲你那里...”刘淼越说越充满了委屈。 “那里是哪里？”文晗不解风情的问。 “讨厌啦，就是那里了。你还说要是我不亲你你就要死给我看，后来我是勉为其难...” “别说了！这不可能！”文晗看着刘淼手指指着自己跌下半身，吸一口凉气。 “我都说了，即使我说了你也不相信。嗨！我怎么这么可怜呢？” 文晗心理彻底的崩塌了，我昨天晚上难道真的那么淫荡？嗨，看来自己真的无可救药了。这 可怎么办啊？ 刘淼看着文晗表情三秒钟一变，内心笑开了花。嘿嘿，你是绝对跑不掉了，小兔子！ 刘淼趁热打铁：“我都说了不会硬要你负责的，反正吃亏的是我，你放心吧...” “我会负责的，你放心。”没等刘淼说完，文晗已经给出了刘淼最想要的的答案。 “那好吧，不过我们约法三章。” “什么？” “就是我们之间确立关系之后的双方行为规定。” “还有这个啊！？” “那当然，要不然你怎么会给我安全感，对我负责呢？莫非你想反悔？” “我~我没有啦！” “那还好，听好！第一条，现在起我们两个成为情侣关系，就要做情侣之间必须要做的事情， 但是不能强求对方做不愿意的事情；第二条，情侣之间，必须和睦共处，不离不弃，不能发 生让对方不能接受和难以容忍的事情，第三条，我们称呼从现在起变成老公和老婆” “不行！”文晗一开口觉得有点重了，看到刘淼玩味的笑容缓和下来说， “这一条怎么能行呢？ 在大学里这样叫，大家一定认为我们是变态。” “那就叫淼哥和宝贝。” “凭什么叫我宝贝，叫你淼哥？我抗议，叫我晗弟。” “抗议无效，那就叫你小兔子。”最后争不过只能同意叫小兔子了。 “接下来第四条。” “啊，还有第四条？不要这么多吧！不是三章吗？” “好吧，第四条就不设立了。 ”刘淼自己奸计得逞，现在真的太爽了，不过小兔子你放心， 我会用我的真心让你完全接受我的。一定的！@@ 两个人穿好衣服，刘淼牵着文晗的手出了门，文晗又是满脸通红的跟着文晗下了楼。两人坐 在李灏和黄征思的对面沙发上，十指紧扣，文晗想抽手的但是试了几下无果，只能装死鱼了。 文晗一直低着头，李灏的第一句话就是：“小兔子，你竟然这么快就被吃了？” “李灏，以后小兔子只能我叫啊。从今天起我们两个正式建立情侣关系，希望得到身边人的 祝福，让你们做见证啊。” 李灏，颇有一种嫁女儿的感觉：“我们家小晗晗就托付给你了，你要多多照顾了，要是他不 幸福我可饶不了你！” 黄征思在大城市上班的，什么风浪没见过，就一句话：“恭喜！”  
刘淼又补充说道：“现在我们关系只有二位知道，还希望保密，因为我怕学校更多人知道对 文晗学习不利。” “这个自然。” “那接下来，小兔子，你要好好带人家啊。”说着还摸摸他们家小兔子的头，么么！ 然后就是李灏斯巴达的嘴巴砸到了脚背。 快中午了，今天又是星期天，刘淼提议去唱 KTV。昨天晚上是他们家小兔子的生日，结果 刚吹完蜡烛就倒下了，想起来就唯一一条警告，远离酒精，保护未成年人，不过出门前先换 衣服。 刘淼拉着文晗就走回房间，开始在衣柜拿出两件衣服，是运动风格的卫衣，上身红色，下身 黑色，尤其是卫衣的胸口一个黑色的心形，里边还有白色英文。只见号码比较小的那件写的 “ I’M” ，大号写的“MINE”。 文晗看到情侣装，有点难为情，倒是刘淼先脱了精光。哇，刘淼竟然有六块腹肌，怎么平时 没看出来呢？身材超好诶！ “想看到什么时候，小心我们今天不能出门了啊，你看的我心火...”还没等刘淼说完，文晗 已经迅速脱掉衣服，然后就被刘淼一个公主抱抱起，扔在床上，一张脸就扑过来。 文晗闭着眼睛，脑海里都是刘淼那股炙热的眼神。刘淼的吻强烈而温柔，慢慢的用舌尖撬开 文晗的牙齿，然后四处搜寻的文晗的小舌头，当文晗下意识的把舌头靠近时候，就被刘淼的 舌头缠住了，后来文晗也尝试的学着刘淼动作回吻。得到肯定的刘淼更是异常兴奋，一吻过 后文晗已经气喘吁吁，加上羞红的脸色真的是太诱人了。 刘淼赶紧起身帮文晗换衣服，换好之后好像生怕文晗丢了认不得路样子，牵着他的手往外领。 下楼的时候，李灏看到这套情侣装，不仅眼冒心形，内心狂野的在再喊：“太登对了，老娘 就是红娘啊！” 出门上了车，刘淼一个侧脸袭来，文晗还以为他又在发情，赶紧捂嘴。结果刘淼的手跨过他 的胸前把安全带拉下，帮文晗系好。刘淼看着一脸的邪笑，顺便又摸摸文晗的头发。 到了 KTV，刘淼示意车童帮忙停车，自己下车搂着文晗的肩膀往里边走。文晗还是低着头 一脸羞红，果然还是不习惯这样招摇啊。 迎宾小姐两排都切切私语：“哇，情侣装，好帅，好登对！” “好长时间没看到这么养眼的了，小受好可爱，好甜啊！” “一定是温柔受，忠犬攻！” 估计所有迎宾小姐群起争抢当接待，结果一个幸运的妹子抢到了，跟大家比了一个 YEAH 的手型。 此时就在二楼的走廊上有一个穿着风衣的男人，看着下面的走进来的两个人，若有所思。 一个人像幽灵一下现身在旁边，“少爷，刚进来的这个身高较高的，就是我们这次的的目标 企业的独生子，现在在 H 大学读书，因为在荷兰海牙大学打架被校方开除，只能回国内来 读书了。他身边搂着的那个是他同学，但是具体信息还不详细，要不要调查！？” “暂时不用，下去吧。” 风衣男子看着这对情侣也不禁微笑，当文晗出现在二楼台阶对迎宾小姐微笑的时候，自己的 心竟然漏了一拍，那是一种怎样的感觉呢？无以名状。文晗那种笑容散发着太阳的温暖，让 人总觉得多了一种贴心的甜蜜。 四个人一个大包厢，加上服务员一共 5 个人，好吧，有钱就是需要花的！ 刘淼知道文晗天生的吃货，所以点了一堆小吃，文晗也吃的不亦乐乎。但是刘淼不知道，文 晗还是一个麦霸。虽然没有受过专业的训练，但是文晗自己从小就喜欢听音乐，喜欢唱歌。 只是比起唱歌，吃永远是第一位的。 文晗拿到话筒就换了另一个人，首点周杰伦的《彩虹》。  
哪里有彩虹告诉我， 能不能把我的愿望还给我 为什么天这么安静 所有的云都跑到我车里 。。。。 。。。 听着文晗如痴如醉的声音，服务员惊呼唱的好。刘淼不禁想，我不知道的文晗还很多，文晗 请给我机会让我多多了解你吧。 中间文晗因为吃的太多，所以经常跑厕所。大家都笑称他是“小时三次郎！” 在最后一次去厕所的刚刚洗完手，一回头就撞到了一个很高的帅哥。那帅哥只笑不语看着文 晗。 “对不起，对不起，有没有碰疼？”说着，文晗慌乱的去摸刚刚撞到的人肩膀，看是否有撞 疼人家。 那个帅哥只说：“没关系，你摸得很爽吧？” 文晗一看自己手就捂在人家胸口，立马通红着脸，连声说着： “对不起，对不起”，跑出了厕 所。内心庆幸还好是男生，如果是女生那自己就真的要羞死了，文晗稳定了气息就走进了包 厢。  
九 KTV 整个高潮，又是文晗和刘淼创造的。李灏为他们点了《IBELIEVE》 《小酒窝》 《今天我 要嫁给你》就连服务员都看呆了，真的这算是命运的安排吧，老娘就算是没有小费，下次也 要接待你们！看着两个人相拥而唱，真的是闪瞎一群狗眼啊。 KTV 结束，已经晚上 10 点多了，难以想象文晗的实力。刘淼建议去吃夜宵。文晗也有点玩 开了，抱着刘淼的胳膊就是必须去，然后两个人相对一笑。 李灏感叹： “果然是嫁出去的女儿，泼出去的水啊。”李灏还担心，文晗会想不开呢，看来刘 淼真的是有办法，甘拜下风。 最后商量一致，去吃烧烤。 一路兴奋的文晗都已经忘记昨天晚上被人卖了的事情，等吃完烧烤。文晗还是坚持回学校， 因为今天要查寝室，自己可是好学生啊。不过也来不及换衣服了，反正是晚上。 刚下车刘淼已经拎了几个袋子过来。 “这是什么？”文晗问道。 “送你的生日礼物。而且必须收下，因为这是老公给老婆的爱。” “瞎说，你才是老婆！” 刘淼想，别的都是老婆为主，但谁是老婆的这个问题必须严肃，以正夫纲，“你昨天晚上欺 负了人家还这样子说，真的让人很桑心。虽然出力的是我，但是享受的是你啊，我不是老公 谁是老公啊！” 文晗一听脸红了，想了想自己也是，嗨，认了吧！“好吧，我是老婆。 ” “那我是什么？” “老公还不行吗？” “诶！”刘淼贼贼的答应了一声。 “你占我便宜。” “老婆大人息怒，这个你拿上，标签都被我减掉了，不能退货了。都是你的尺码，别人穿不 了。同时我已经在我房间留了我们的情侣装，还有家里也有你其他的衣服。” “但是这些花很多钱吧？” “为老婆花钱，天经地义！”  
“我不是那意思，我是说你不用给我买衣服，我有衣服的。而且你现在是学生，又不自己挣 钱，不能乱花家里钱。” “老婆，教训的是。” “呃，那我回了你也回吧，不过我们要分开走。”文晗指了一下衣服。 “老婆大人慢走，我明白。” 文晗无奈的接了衣服往宿舍走，回想起昨天晚上又是一阵脸红。 到了宿舍宿舍其他三人目瞪口呆，集体没有人认出文晗。还以为是走错宿舍的哪位哥们。大 家仔细端详，才发现真的是文晗，只听李灏说去刘淼家玩，没想到回来丑小鸭变成黑天鹅了 呢。 文晗淡定告诉宿舍人员，自己做了发型，买了衣服，别的无可奉告。自己的生活没有必要向 别人解释那么多。 同学看到他衣服上的 I’M 显然是情侣装啊，难道这小子恋爱了？看来爱情的力量真的是伟 大，不过文晗这样摇身一变可谓真的成为了焦点， 上天为什么又赐给我们一个高质量的变 身情敌呢？嗨，集体悲催。 文晗很快化解了舍友的揣测，赶紧把衣服脱掉放好。第二天很早的时候，文晗就起床刷牙洗 脸准备晨读了。看着镜子中的自己，文晗没想到竟然这么快，就有了男朋友，刚沉浸在了自 己的欢乐中，结果电话响了。 “老婆！” “你小声点，不是说在学校不能这样子叫嘛。” “哦，反正昨天也叫了啊。” 厚脸皮真的是没办法，文晗只能跳过这个纠结的问题。“干嘛？怎么起的这么早？” “你快来救我，我现在感觉自己感冒了。” “啊，发烧吗？” “不知道，浑身上下不得劲儿，头晕晕的。”刘淼毫无精神的说。 “你等我，我马上过去。” “恩~” 文晗三下五除二洗漱完，拿着包就冲出了宿舍到了自己老公单人宿舍。 门竟然都没有锁，“怎么了？” “头疼，你摸一下我的头。” 文晗听此刚想伸手，就被刘淼一下拽倒在大床铺上。然后一个香吻就被刘淼偷吃了，“老婆 你真香，再来一个早安吻！” “啊！呜呜...恩...”当文晗彻底放弃挣扎的时候，刘淼才放开他的嘴巴。 文晗终于可以呼吸新鲜空气了，张开嘴巴，大口呼着气：“色---狼啊！” “你没生病吧？” “昨天一个人睡太冷了，所以有点寂寞空虚冷啊！为什么有老婆的男人还要独守空房？” “呃，一边去...” “老婆我说的是真的，”然后刘淼一本正经的说， “叫你过来，我就知道你一定没有穿我昨天 的送你的衣服。” “啊~我放在衣柜了，平时没有什么事情自己就穿自己的衣服也一样啊。” “不行，文晗我们两个人在一起了，你就要让我照顾你好不好！？” “不行，都是男人，我可以照顾你的。” “老公照顾老婆天经地义啊。” “你又没有挣钱，不能乱花家里钱。同时呢，我也不需要你养，爱情是需要对等的。” “我就知道你浑身的那种倔强和傲气，我尊重的你的意见，绝对不会干你不同意的事情。不  
过情人之间的小礼物还是要收的，这是情人之间的事情，我们约法三章过得。” 文晗思索一下，“但是也看情况，看情况再说。” “好的！”刘淼想我不会给你拒绝的理由的，“所以你今天从此刻开始，换衣服。” “我已经穿好了，回宿舍也麻烦，我看还是下次吧。” “我就知道，所以昨天我有准备。”说着刘淼穿着内裤从被子里钻出来，到衣柜拿出一个袋 子就扔到文晗面前，然后自己也开始穿衣服，“快换上，这个很暖和的。” “呃~你先换，我稍后再换。” “我都看过亲过了，老婆就不要害羞嘛，再让我看看嘛。” 文晗真的不知道刘淼又会干出什么事情，等刘淼去洗漱，然后把门锁了才开始换衣服。原来 是一休闲装，不过鞋子就是有点不搭。 等刘淼出来之后，拿出一双休闲的咖啡色圆头高筒皮靴。文晗一直想裤子怪怪的，裤子下面 那么窄，原来是要穿靴子的啊。文晗以前看别人穿也曾想过买一双的，后来想想自己衣服搭 配靴子不伦不类的，也就打消了年头。 “这个应该很贵吧？” “在淘宝网上淘的，一点也不贵的。” “改天给我看一下价钱，我给你钱。” “那就给我 134块钱吧。” “好的。”文晗拿着那双靴子笑得很开心。 接过钱，刘淼第一个计划就是中餐去哪吃呢？ 刘淼和文晗一出宿舍大门就引来了无数瞩目的目光。文晗在胸口抱着两本书，很有忧郁王子 的气质，但是见到同学时的笑容又是那么阳光灿烂，让自己班的女生都为之一呆。这是我们 班的文晗吗？这是我们年级团支书文晗吗？那个大眼镜框呢？ 辅导员见了文晗的第一反应，镜片闪过一道精光，“文晗啊，我一直都说找你换一个造型， 你看这样子帅呆了，帅的一塌糊涂。” 文晗脸红的低下头，微笑着， “谢谢老师，不过我哪有那么帅。您看有什么要我帮忙的吗？” “暂时没有，你去上课吧。” 文晗刚出办公楼就看到刘淼已经被自己班的几个女生围住，这次的焦点话题已经从刘淼转到 了文晗。 “刘淼，文晗怎么变化这么大？听说他周末去了你家，到底是什么情况？” “什么情况也没有，文晗是天生丽质难自弃，不用大惊小怪的。”刘淼想着，自己老婆不能 找你们一群恶女染指，又继续抛出一句话， “具体情况你们问文晗的死党李灏就可以了，别 的我无可奉告！”然后摆出一副孤傲冷明的脸孔。 看到文晗来了，刘淼脸塌下来了。 瞬间众美女转移了阵营冲向了文晗身边，“文晗，你今天好帅啊！” “文晗听说你最近交了女朋友！”刘淼王子风范尽显，第一句话就伤透了万千女人心，原来 名草有主了。 大家期待着文晗的回答，千万要说 NO.!结果文晗阳光一笑： “是的，但是女生不在本校，是 我周六在外认识的。” 众女生只的暗自悔恨，为什么当初自己就没有看出这个潜力股呢！？伤心归伤心，但是我们 还有刘淼在，那可是高富帅。 刘淼和文晗并肩向教学楼走去，一群妹子在凌乱瞎想的伤心出了神！ 刚到教室，正好上课铃打响。两个人就坐在了最后边的座位上，而这次李灏早就自动闪人， 成了众美女挖八卦的对象，苦不堪言，偶尔看向后边投来可怜的目光。 文晗立马眼睛翘老高,熟视无睹，谁找你把我出卖了的，哼！最后方，刘淼的右手和文晗的  
左手十指相扣。 他们的白天是正常上课，晚上就到操场和其他地方散步，做一些苟且之事。但是文晗一直不 答应刘淼做到最后，最多只是亲个小嘴，拉拉小手。 文晗每次都说：“你们富家子弟谁说的准呢，没准就把我抛弃了，等大学毕业我们能够在一 起我就把自己完全交给你。”刘淼深深的相信着未来，总有一天文晗不安的空洞，一定被他 慢慢填满，一定要补给文晗一个快乐的童年。  
十 时光如同白驹过隙般流失，现在距离放年假的还剩最后一个月了，最后一个月也是考试的旺 季。还好，大学考试虽然看的严，但是还是不如高考那般生死攸关。 在文晗的帮助下，刘淼的成绩也高空飞过了。考完试，文晗就收拾了行李，搬到了刘淼家暂 住，等着回家。现在学生票早在一个月前学校就开始统计购买了，好在文晗拿到了坐票。 不过今年情况不同往年，新闻上都说 H 省份路面开始结冰，如果下雨一定会成灾的。天公 果不作美，淅淅沥沥的雨夹雪持续了两天。就在文晗要走的前一天，H 省份的铁路，空运， 汽车长途等全线中断。 文晗因为自己回不了家而垂头，虽然家里都是泪水的记忆，但是那里还有母亲和妹妹。归心 似箭的文晗，第一次有了那种身在异乡为异客，每逢佳节倍思亲之感。不过刘淼倒是一方面 安慰文晗，一方面筹划着各种 YY 事件。 “看来老婆你回不去了，现在各大新闻都在播报这个灾情，还好你在没火车站，要不然你受 苦我会伤心的。”刘淼把文晗抱在怀里说。 文晗收起思绪，已经习惯性的依偎在刘淼厚实的臂膀中：“回不去就不回去了，你要收留我 啊。” “得令！一定从老婆身体和心理立体式多角度照顾到位。”刘淼拍胸脯保证。 “我在荷兰时候有时候因大雪也出不去门，那就要提前买很多东西储备。”刘淼若有所思的 说， “现在暂时路况还可以，现在我们要去超市采购过年的用度，要在天黑之前赶回来。”说 着，刘淼起身给文晗批好天鹅绒的羽绒服，系好围巾。然后两个人换上北方的过冬棉鞋。棉 鞋是文晗在淘宝上买的，还真的是够暖和的，两个人开着越野车出了门。 因为路况原因，车并不多。还好是越野车又在车轮上加了锁链，一路还算顺畅。两个人到了 最近的购物广场，开始年前的大采购。 商场人不多，两人情侣围巾还是惹的很多人侧目。不过文晗已经不会像一开始那时候的羞涩 为难，最多的是报以一个阳光的微笑。文晗和刘淼每人推一车，不一会就收拾满了两大车。 付完款项之后，整个后备箱，后座都放满了东西。 文晗更是对刘淼刮目相看，原来他是这样一个懂得生活的人，并不是自己一直认为的富家纨 绔，好像自己对刘淼认识并不多。 装好东西，刘淼打开车内暖气，让文晗在车里稍等。不一会他拿着特色鸭脖，炒板栗，热咖 啡，还有其他一大包的东西回来了。 “老婆这是给路上吃的，一定饿了吧？”刘淼一上车就递给文晗手中的零食，满眼宠溺的是 说。 “嘿嘿，来奖励你的，老公！ ”文晗拿出一个鸭脖，放在刘淼的嘴里。不知道什么时候文晗 竟然这么习惯的把刘淼放在自己的心理。 回去的路上，天上已经开始落鹅毛雪花了，刘淼若有所思的说：“也许这次是我们最后一次 出来了哦，还好买了好多东西，够我们吃一两个月的了” “为什么？因为下雪了吗？” “下雪之后路会更难走，到时候估计越野车的车链子都不管用了。老婆，这样子我们可以创  
造自己的二人世界了了。” “你不准满脑子黄色豆浆。”文晗嘻嘻的嗔怪着。 还好到山脚下时候天刚刚发灰，等车慢慢爬到别墅区，已经不见五指了。 一路上，虽然也是有说有笑，但是下车之后，两人才吐出一口长气，相互拥抱了一下，仿佛 在庆祝新生。 接下来就要把各种东西弄进屋了。文晗负责蔬菜厨房的用具及吃食，而刘淼负责其他的添置 的东西。不到半小时，家里都堆满了各色各样物品。 刘淼现在在摆弄家庭影院，不知道什么时候刘淼租了那么多碟片回来。文晗看着这个认真的 男人，真的觉得幸福在心里，不过心里莫名的还有一种患得患失的感觉，希望未来真的能天 长地久海枯石烂，虽然连文晗都觉得这种希望矫情了，但是文晗宁愿矫情这一次。 嗨，现在先不要去想吧，走一步看一步吧。 突然文晗被刘淼从身后抱住： “怎么看老公看得那么入神？莫非你想通了今天就开始准备洗 洗献身？”看着又恢复无赖的刘淼，文晗上去就是一个脑瓜嘣。 “啊！敲傻了，你要谋杀亲夫！”说着两个人在屋里闹开了，你追我赶你躲我藏。 刘淼电话响了，听刘淼“嗯”了半天。挂掉电话之后，刘淼就是一个熊抱搂着文晗倒在沙发 上，“我妈和我爸在老家过年了，说路上结冰不要我回去了。 ” “那你意思是你只能勉为其难的陪我喽？” “看你这张嘴，是谁说‘我’过年一定要回家的？老公可不想孤枕难眠，不过老婆大人的决 定我是百分之一万个遵从！” 文晗情不自禁的亲了一口自己老公，换来的就是更野蛮的回吻。 两个人彼此依偎在一起，看着《非诚勿扰》。 “老公，作为十佳好男人，我要给你在厨房表现机会” “那有没有奖励？除非...” “除非什么？.”刘淼凑在文晗耳根小声说出，文晗憋了大红脸，还是点了点头。 刘淼如获至宝，“你真的答应用嘴？不会反悔？” “我是那种人吗？” “好吧，老婆我也一定会让你更加幸福的！” 刘淼美滋滋的就去做饭了。其实文晗自己也会做饭菜，只是刘淼说过他不喜欢北方饭菜，而 南方菜他不会做，文晗也只能退而求其次的找刘淼做了，不过不曾想到刘淼真的会做饭，而 且做的一手的好菜。 就听到厨房内叮叮当当，半小时之内三个菜出炉了，还有喷香的米饭。事后刘淼告诉文晗， 他在荷兰时候都是自己做饭的。文晗才恍然大悟，完了自己的防线就又被攻陷一层。吃完饭， 两个人依偎在一起看着影院，果然如刘淼的预测，积雪已经 5CM 厚了，很多地方开始停电， 超市菜价就在当天晚上上涨到了20 元一斤。 “怎么样？老公很神通吧？” “你还申通呢，EMS 得了！ ”不过文晗内心还是充满无限的崇拜的。 刘淼不忘提醒文晗给家里打电话报平安，同时别忘了告诉家里不能回去过年了。 文晗打完电话，家里也没说什么，就问是不是缺钱，家里可以邮寄过去。文晗说不用，现在 都好。 住在别墅小区就是王道，这电线都走地下，就在外边一片灰暗的时候，这个小区的三台发电 机依然坚守岗位正常运转。 第二天早晨文晗是被饭香叫醒的。昨天晚上还是太累了，没想到刘淼耐力那么强，自己快累 死了，最后还是帮他用手解决掉的。想到这就脸红外加一脸气馁，自己一定要加强身体锻炼 才行啊。  
刘淼看着自己别扭的小媳妇，在床上自怨自艾，这个表情也蛮可爱啊，然后就围着围裙，极 尽谄媚的笑脸： “王子殿下，您请用早膳啊。”说着端上三明治，牛奶，外加一碗皮蛋瘦肉粥。 连桌子都准备好放床上了！ “看你这么狗腿尽显，我就勉为其难吃光吧。你的呢？” “我已经吃过啦，试过味道应该不错的。” 吃完早餐，穿上刘淼准备的情侣装，套上防寒服，刘淼准备带文晗去赏山上的雪景。一踏出 门就看到一片银装素裹的世界，竹子仍是翠绿只是梢头上结了厚厚的冰，被压得低低的，一 阵风吹来，吱呀吱呀作响，料峭了很多。 隔壁邻居家的两个小朋友一直在嬉戏打闹，打雪仗。在父母陪伴下，他们还堆出了两个雪人。 雪真好啊，这次的冰灾虽然是灾，但是又给无数个家庭带来了平日没有的轻松与快乐吧。 挽文晗非常喜欢雪，竟然在南国之冬看到了久违的白色精灵。着刘淼的手，走在咯吱咯吱作 响的雪地上，文晗有一种回到家乡的感觉。文晗看着身后的两排脚印，那或许才是最真实的 见证，某人说过我曾来过，因此天空曾留下我的身影。而文晗也感想现在也曾来过，因为雪 地留下我们的足迹。 天空还若有似无的飘着毛毛雪花。 刘淼快走几步到一颗大树下大喊：“老婆快过来！”说着向文晗挥手。 文晗环顾了一下四周，还好没人，就也小跑几步过去了。文晗刚立定，就看刘淼使劲的踹那 棵树，一晃之下，满树的积雪簌簌落下，刘淼转身就跑，雪花落了文晗满身。 文晗回过神来，抓起一把雪就朝刘淼投去，两个人开始你追我赶的嘻嘻玩闹起来。文晗吃亏 比较多，刘淼倒是躲得迅速，但是也吃了好多雪球。玩累了的两个人拥抱在一起，看着满山 的冰封之绿，安静的听着彼此的呼吸，宁愿时间就自私的为他们停留下来。 随着刘淼的带路，他们已经到达了山头上的凉亭。凉亭上面对联甚是应景“红瘦绿肥长，云 闲鹤野来”。虽然不是 H 市最高的山头，但是放眼望去，半个H 市，以及远处的山峦绵延的 走势尽收眼底。 “你看，那个就是我们学校，那里有我们宿舍呢。” “哪里？哪里？我怎么没看到。” “哈哈哈，我就知道你没看到，因为我也没看到啊。” “讨厌！” “老婆不要生气，你看那是什么？”随着刘淼的手的指向，文晗向前迈几步，惊呼道： “哇， 枫叶！” “老婆赶紧来和个影吧。”文晗不会摆什么造型，或者说他天生的那张笑脸就是他最好的造 型。正当自己以为依偎在刘淼怀里微笑就好了，结果刘淼和自己嘴对嘴的亲吻了，当照相机 定时连拍也在此刻开拍，自己一脸的错愕。 看着照片文晗第一反应还是删掉，刘淼贼贼一笑， “没问题！”其实相机是联网的，早就上传 到自己的私人空间加密保存了。 下山的时候，刘淼抓拍着文晗的点点滴滴。生命就是这样的存在着奇遇，谁都不知道自己的 未来注定会遇到谁，但是好好等待就一定会又惊喜，而自己的惊喜就是文晗。 刘淼曾经问过自己，自己是同性恋吗？在他遇到文晗之前绝对百分之百的不是，但是看到文 晗那种阳光般的笑容，自己觉得内心有一种悸动。他不知道到底文晗哪里让自己为之痴迷， 但是文晗的全部已经融入了他的骨血，终身难以分离！  
十一  
每天都是锦衣玉食，但是每天都缺少了一定的锻炼，文晗也有点胖起来了。渐渐文晗发现自  
己的刘淼有那么多的优点，上得厅堂下的厨房。在自己不知情的时候，原来刘淼已经网上购 了很多礼品，用 EMS 发到了自己的乡镇。当家里打来电话询问的时候，刘淼才告诉自己实 情。 “以后不准做这种事情，这次多少钱？” “没有多少钱。我知道你不接受我的钱，所以我才跟李灏要了你们家的地址，帮你买了一些 年货。毕竟你没回家，过年还是要让家里热闹一下啊。这一次老婆大人就听我的，以后我一 定马首是瞻，绝对不会在这样了。我保证，我发誓！” “你这个家伙，下不为例！”文晗也知道他是为自己好，但是他不想因为他们的关系，刘淼 就要给他钱，给他做很多事情。 在文晗眼里他有着自己的痛，他真的不相信别人永远会帮助自己，只能自己靠自己才行。刘 淼以各种借口送的衣服礼物等，已经都收了好多了，在这样下去可能自己连奋斗的意志都没 有了。 其实在刘淼家闲来没事，文晗自己依然是看书，而刘淼每天都要健身两个小时。在刘淼家文 晗电脑打字的速度也开始上升了。刘淼最喜欢的事情就是打网游，对于文晗来说是太过复杂 的智能游戏，文晗是玩不了的。 每次看到文晗还没有按键就被别人打死的场景，刘淼就笑的捶桌子。文晗每次都感叹自己果 然是没有游戏头脑啊。不过跟着刘淼打游戏，就像看动画片似得，一边听着刘淼讲解，一遍 看着各种奇幻的画面，不知不觉的一天天就过去了。 除夕夜了，文晗打电话给家里拜年，听到母亲声音就想哭了。知道家里都好，收到了刘淼的 年货，今年家里氛围不错。一切都好，母亲唠叨了很多，文晗一直“嗯”着回复。 聊完电话，刘淼就凑过来，打趣你就快成为门铃了一直“嗯！”。文晗也被自己的一顿嗯，惹 笑了，这个比喻真的很形象。 刘淼用头蹭了一下文晗的腿，找了一个舒服的位置躺好，双手搂住文晗的腰： “老婆你觉得 不觉得这个动作非常暧昧？” “去你的！”文晗想到那天晚上，又是一顿脸红。 “我最喜欢看老婆脸红时候的样子，无限风 情。”文晗想要起身，但是奈何被报的太紧动弹不得。 文晗摸着刘淼的头发，依然那么帅啊。这是上天赐给我的礼物吗？是不是上天也在可怜我的 人生太过苦涩，给我一颗糖果来冲淡我的苦水。 时间已经六点钟了，文晗提议一起准备年夜饭。又是创造浪漫时刻的环节，刘淼怎么会不同 意呢。 就在刘淼跃跃欲试的时候，李灏的电话准时响起。 “小晗晗！我们家小晗晗，听说你没有回家？” “灏姐，您这是吹哪门子风啊，今天才知道我没走？” “姐，这不是在忙自己的终身大事吗。就忘记关心你的行踪了，你现在住刘淼那？” “是的。” “那岂不是你会被吃光连骨头都不剩？说要不要姐去拯救你？他有没有欺负你？” “没有啦！” “没有还好，我告诉你，绝对不能睡一张床啊，要小心自己的防线。还有就是厨房，很多时 候就是在厨房里被点燃的火花一发不可收拾的。再有绝对不能喝酒！”听了这三条，已经有 一条已经不能避免了，但是第二条，就在面前啊，文晗打起来退堂鼓。 挂了电话，文晗就说：“老公啊，我这本书还没有看完，今天的年夜饭我就不参与了。你办 事，我放心。” “啊？那我岂不是要被累死？”刘淼内心已经问候了李灏和她男朋友的家人无数遍了。不好 意思连黄征思都躺着中枪，这时候他们一定在狂打喷嚏吧。  
刘淼心里落定，不能创造性福回忆，至少要有回报，最终文晗以牺牲色相告一段落。 过完年之后，也快立春了，冰雪开始有融化的迹象了，房顶水珠每天滴滴答答的像下雨一样。 现在不是出门的最佳时机，因为冰雪开始消融，结在树冠上的冰片可能就成为危险物。在家 看着新闻上H 省救灾工作，有狱警因为在监狱值班突发心脏病，竟然评为了烈士，文晗有 点哭笑不得，不过也为一条人命感到惋惜。 今年开学是在农历十六。文晗和刘淼商量着要十五去步行街逛夜市，吃小吃，痛痛快快玩上 最后一个晚上。第二天就一起从家里收拾行装，搬家回宿舍。 过了这一段朝夕相处的日子，文晗也和刘淼更加亲密，对刘淼的小动作的接受尺度空前增加。 没多久，辅导员找文晗去办公室，说是雅礼协会会在全校选36 名学生去香港交流参观学习。 每个人准备一份简历，然后要经过面试筛选，才能确定正式人选。 文晗一路过五关斩六将竟然得到了两个活动机会，一个是去香港中文大学参观交流，一个是 陪香港中文大学的同学来 H 省支教。 得知这个消息，文晗非常主动请了刘淼和李灏一起小聚，分享快乐。 李灏说：“这个不是姐自信，我一直认为你可以拿下三个项目呢！” “谢谢灏姐，不过不可能，你也知道另外一个和香港中文大学参观交流冲突。我算是走狗屎 运了。” “怎么总是这样贬低自己呢？你非常优秀的，我们大家有目共睹。”刘淼摸着自己爱人的头 发，一脸认真和心疼的说。 “你们交流是什么时候？”李灏最看不了别人秀恩爱了，赶紧找话题。 “暑假。” “那不是说你又回不了家了？” “两个项目中间有 10 天间隔，我可以利用这个是时间回家。 ” “也不错，到时候在做计划也不迟。”刘淼插嘴。 刘淼又犹豫一下：“这个学期，我可能不能来上课了。因为我爸公司出了点问题，我要过去 帮一下忙，明天开始请假，估计要四五个月。” 文晗有点不知所搓了，“你怎么这么突然？” “我也不想，我也是今天刚刚接到的电话的。嗨，不过你放心处理完事情，一定尽快回来。” “嗯，去吧。记得打电话给我。”文晗还是有些舍不得，但是男人应该以正事为重。 作为送别，晚上刘淼请他们两个改吃自助餐。但是文晗怎么吃都吃不出以前的感觉，所谓食 不知味也不过如此吧。 看着自己心爱的人这般的神情，刘淼看在心里既喜又伤。总算是牢牢抓住了文晗，但是又要 一段别离，我一定会尽快处理好，赶回来的！ 吃完饭，刘淼带文晗去 IPHONE 专卖店，买了一对手机。刘淼说，这个手机的钱先欠着， 但是手机一定要有，因为要天天通话，发照片呢。文晗也知道什么意思，就收下了。 有了这个手机文晗发现自己竟然成了自拍控，走到哪都拍一张，上课也经常来一张。原来爱 一个人是这种感觉，时刻的想让对方知道自己仍然在这等候。 文晗这学期也找了两份高中的家教，要比平时都忙。每次收到刘淼“老婆”两个字的时候心 就暖暖的，“老婆辛苦了！”“老婆想我没？”“老婆我好累。”看到刘淼照片，发现刘淼真的 又变瘦了一些。 转眼暑假就到了，刘淼仍没有回来的消息，文晗也不敢直接去问刘淼，就怕打扰到刘淼工作。 文晗收拾了行李跟随学校同学坐火车去了香港，到了深圳罗湖就有香港同学来接人。 可惜过境的时候就走的路线不同，为什么大陆去香港就要绕啊绕啊绕的，而香港同胞就快速 通道呢？  
十二  
入了香港境内，就看到看到满眼的人，香港真的不是盖的，不愧为购物的天堂，这么多旅游 团。接下来在香港同学的指引下，他们上了地铁到了中大站，坐了中大校车到了学校的宿舍， 一路说说笑笑。 中文大学是建在山上的，学校都有免费的校车通往个大教学楼和地铁站。最主要的这次他们 要入住的学生公寓太劲爆了，站在 GROUNDFLOOR 透过落地窗就可看到外面熙熙攘攘的 都市，尤其是夜景非常好看；负一层就是上网室，他们可以免费使用这里的电脑，负二层是 洗衣房。 文晗被分到三楼305 宿舍，床褥一应俱全，但室内并无厕所，而外边的公用厕所还有设洗澡 的地方，每层还有舍友厨具，一应俱全。第二天早晨看向窗外就是一幅无限的海景。可惜文 晗没有工具，只能用手机来记录了。 接着文晗电话响了，手机上显示了一串陌生号码。文晗记得进入香港应该没有信号才对啊， 正纳闷着接了电话：“喂？您好，请问您找哪位？” “我找我老婆，嘿嘿” “怎么是你，你回学校了？” “我就在你的楼下呢！” “哪个楼下？” “就是中文大学知行楼的楼下。” “真的？你等我。” 文晗兴冲冲的跑下楼，真的是看到刘淼站在楼下。那个天天想的人就在眼前了，文晗猛然间 冲过去，抱住自己的老公，就忘情的吻上了刘淼的嘴。 “老公，你怎么来了？想死你了！” “哈哈，我也想老婆啊。”刘淼看一下，“有人来了。”最后一句是悄悄说得，文晗顿时觉得 失态，拉着刘淼的胳膊就往知行楼的大厅走去。这半年的牵肠挂肚，终于等到了那个朝思慕 盼的人，竟然是这种满足的感觉。 “傻瓜，我这不来看你了吗？” “嗯！事情处理完了吗？”文晗眼里含着泪花。 “差不多了，不过你好像瘦了呢？” “哪有。” 不多时候有几个同学下来了，文晗看了一下手机，马上就要到集合时间了。 文晗说：“我要上去拿包，我们要出发了，怎么办？” “你放心，我对香港很熟晚上我们再联系，你放心的去玩吧。” “好的。” 刘淼目送文晗他们离开，才收了视线，准备回酒店。 刘淼这次来香港并不是为了来追文晗的，但是自己想着就情不自禁的想办法来看一眼。 因为父亲一时冒进买进了新的矿山，但是买到手才发现金属矿藏非常少。但是能把父亲公司 蒙骗进来的对手一定不是简单地人物。不久父亲公司资金断流的消息不胫而走，公司股票股 价开始大幅下跌，长此下去会造成难以想象的影响。 为了私下募集资金挽救现状，父亲不得已才像 H 省金融财团汪家求助，刘汪两家早在几辈 前就有姻亲关系。这次把刘淼叫到公司帮忙，一方面是让其了解公司情况做好接手学习，另 一方面也是为了两家更好的合作，父辈们打算用老办法---联姻形势来稳固关系。 “嗨”刘淼深深的谈了一口气，这些事情，不知道怎么向文晗解释呢。刘淼摸了一下自己响 起的手机，皱着的眉头，是汪家明珠汪珍珍电话“淼！你在哪？一大早晨就不见踪影了，我  
到你房间见你没人，问过门童才知道你老早就起来开车去中大了啊。” “珍珍，同学这有点事情，我马上回去。” “这还差不多！” 刘淼心烦，这个女人真麻烦，就像在我身上按了监听器似得，还是很担心文晗的事情被她知 道。他一点也不喜欢这个矫揉造作的女人，但是为了暂时公司困境也只能唯命是从，毕竟这 是紧要关头，也容不得自己任性。刘淼点了一颗烟吸了两口，觉得更加烦躁，把烟狠狠踩灭， 还是回去做拎包的小弟吧。 文晗在中大同学带领下参加了一个简单的开幕仪式之后，先是游览校园，然后就是参观图书 室，这边有亚洲最大的无线网络数据中心。电子图书馆各类碟片都有，还有小小咖啡吧台供 娱乐。尝试了他们多媒体电子教学设备，文晗都惊叹系统的的智能性。 校方还安排他们跟一位图书馆的馆长交流，最令人佩服的是他们的图书馆馆长是学识的象 征，那位馆长阿姨说她读过这个图书馆的1/3 的书，而整个图书馆有 100万册的书。 一天很快也就过去了，晚上快要睡着的时候就接到了刘淼电话：“宝贝，一天很累吧？今天 是不是参观了很多地方？” “也就在校园里边参观吧。嘿嘿，感觉真的有点累了。你呢？你在忙什么？” “老公在忙很重要的事情，公司很多事务还要处理一下。”这时刘淼听到有人敲门声，不用 想也知道是谁，“正好有人来汇报工作，你早点休息。” “那不打扰你了，你要注意身体。” “恩，亲一个。” 说完文晗听到对方嘟嘟声音，才满意的入睡了。  
从明天开始，就要去外边各个地方参观学习了，或者说游玩了。 接下来几天他们先后去了香港最贫穷的深水埗，又去了最繁华的的尖沙咀等地方，参观了国 泰航空公司，聆听了粉岭法院的官司诉讼，听了立法会的议员们的争论，也参观了博物馆科 技馆，廉政公署，最古老的教堂，港大...等等。 明天是最后一天，他们的行程是去海洋公园。晚上刘淼照旧打来电话，刘淼说：“明天我也 去海洋公园。” “真的！？” “真的。” “好的到时候到了，给我电话。” “恩，宝贝明天见啊！” 放下电话，刘淼就苦想怎么把自己身边的这个大小姐支开呢？ “珍珍，我发现你最近皮肤不如前两天那么水嫩了呢，好像有点松弛了。” “淼！你说真的？怎么办？” “正好我这边为你量身定做了一套8 个小时护理私人会所服务，我好不容易才弄到的这张会 员卡的” “还是淼对我好，谢谢淼！”汪珍珍作势把自己的胸器蹭过来，抱住刘淼。 刘淼也只能勉为其难的笑着说：“你也知道，公司出了点事，我明天还要在这边帮父亲处理 一点公事，可能明天赔不了你了。”说着叹气一声。 “那没事，反正这个 SPA 的事情你们男人也不懂。我一直都想去这家会所去感受一下服务 的。” “明天十点钟我找小宋送你去吧？” “好的。” “那晚安。”  
“晚安，淼。” 刘淼走出房门嘴角才挂上最真挚的笑容，果然胸大无脑啊。  
十三  
十点钟准时目送了汪珍珍出门，刘淼回房间就换了一身运动风格卫衣匆匆出门。 不过还是文晗先到了，文晗说现在自己在看海豚表演看完就在那等他。等刘淼到的时候，海 豚表演刚刚结束，在熙来人往的人群中他第一眼就看到了文晗，而文晗也在冲他招手，两个 人好默契的穿了同一款卫衣啊。 “接下来去做啥？”刘淼问道。 “你看那边有机动游戏，我们先去机动游戏，然后去看海底世界，再去看水母展览，看日本 花园，再然后乘坐缆车去看表演，然后看大熊猫，时间也就差不多了，就可以到二号门集合 了。” “遵命老婆！”说得偷吻一个。文晗环顾四周，还好没有人注意到他们，两个人看了一下对 方的衣服慧心一笑。 接下来就要玩机动游戏了，先是矿山车，然后是过山车，还有海盗船，跳楼机，两个人的手 一指都紧紧抓在一起。从跳楼机下来，文晗脸色惨白，实在受不了了。刘淼赶紧扶他到附近 座椅上递给他水，帮他摸后背顺气。还好是年轻的小伙子，五分钟左右文晗就又恢复了兴奋 劲，原地满血复活。 接下来下一个目标，就是海底世界。排了 20分钟的队，一进去文晗就被墙面上长得像龙的 海中生物吸引了，真的太像龙了，只是行动迟缓灵活度不够。从上到下绕着往下走，文晗总 结一句：“越往下越是短粗胖诶。 ” 好多鱼都好胖，看到那么多奇形怪状的鱼，文晗总是兴奋的喊着。而刘淼就用相机抓拍着文 晗的每一个瞬间，也有很多是他们一起的幸福的自拍。现在文晗已经玩的疯了，每次自拍合 照都是各种各样的鬼脸，刘淼看着这样的文晗也是发自内心的开心。 接下来的水母馆一片漆黑，他们二人手挽手，看着在灯光映衬下的水母颜色变化莫测，就像 仙女散花一样美丽。文晗趁着黑暗无光，主动吻了刘淼。刘淼在接到这个信号的时候兴奋而 幸福的回吻着。也不知道吻了多久，出来第一件事情就听到了文晗肚子饿的声音。 刘淼失笑：“贪吃鬼！” “还不赶紧找吃的， 饿坏了你会心疼的。 ” “老婆稍等，这里我很熟。但是里边只有麦当劳或者肯德基，暂时没有其他的快餐。” “没事，我要香辣鸡腿堡，大份薯条，冰激凌，还要大杯可乐，同时外加两个芒果派。” “遵命！你现在在这占座，我去去就来。” 十分钟刘淼就端着食物回来了。 “那么长的队伍十分钟就回来了，你是不是用了美男计色诱别人？” “啊！可不，我还不惜牺牲了肩膀呢。” “下次给爷记住你是我的，不能再这样子花大钱赚小便宜了。” “好嘞，那老婆怎么奖励我？” “奖励就是开吃。”两个人吃的不亦乐乎，但是一看时间就泄气了，文晗原本想去看日本花 园的，看来只能直接下山了。 两个人乘坐缆车下山时候，文晗好像还没有完全从机动游戏阴影中逃脱，刘淼感觉他的手在 抖，一只手紧紧抓住栏杆，眼睛发直的看着缆车往山下冲。 刘淼紧紧握着他的另一只手，说：“别怕，有老公在！” “恩！”文晗回头又是一个甜美阳光般的微笑。  
到了山脚，没想到表演已经接近尾声了。刘淼带文晗去了附近的功夫馆，里边模仿了功夫熊 中的几大高手的修炼场地，同时也有角色扮演者拦路，想找刘淼文晗过招。两个人也假装自 己是武林高手，随便切磋了切磋，浑水摸鱼的过关了。 接下来就要看真正的熊猫了。又是一顿排队，结果等进去，有三只熊猫被关在养殖区域，无 忧无虑的在啃竹子，睡觉。嗨，虽然可爱，但是文晗感觉索然无味了。刘淼知道文晗厌倦了， 赶紧拉他出门。 两个人到了卖特色小吃的地方，虽然比外边贵了一些，刘淼上去买了两碗，“喏！” “谢谢老公，你也吃一个。”文晗顺势用牙签插一个丸子喂到刘淼嘴里，还特地问， “好不好 吃啊？我亲手送上的。” “绝对好吃，同时充满了爱的味道。” “就你嘴贫，呵呵呵” 文晗也插了一个放在嘴里嚼了嚼，味道确实不错。远处已经有同学走过来找文晗了。刘淼和 他们一一打过招呼，介绍自己是文晗的同班同学，正好在这遇到。 美好的时候总是过得太快，集合时间快到了。文晗端着小吃，一路小跑向二号门冲去，跑到 的时候，负责人已经在点数了。还好是赶上了，文晗手机响起。 “老婆，赶上了吧？” “赶上了，你回去小心点啊。我们要走了。” “放心，回去早点睡，你们明天一早就走，我就不能陪你了。” “恩，你先忙你的，回学校再说。” 第二天，经过一个简单的欢送会，文晗一行人又搭乘地铁，出境入境，来到了深圳罗湖。等 着上了火车，大家都一路睡了回去。 到了学校休息一天，文晗首要任务就是去火车站买票回家。买到了第二天出发的票，文晗仔 细算算在家可以待 7 天，然后又要往回赶了。不过回家感觉真的像一只在弦上的箭，给李灏 他们打完电话，刘淼的电话还是一直打不通，估计是他太忙了。文晗想想只发了一个平安短 信，告诉刘淼明天回家等行程。品味着余光中《乡愁》中的深意，文晗归家一路欢喜，他并 不知道刘淼却陷入了深渊。  
十四  
刘淼没想到汪珍珍竟然雇佣了香港私家侦探来跟踪自己，他和文晗的一颦一笑亲亲密密的照 片都在汪珍珍的手头资料上。 刘淼真的是头疼，原本想着大学之后在跟家里摊牌，等着文晗完全接受自己了，然后再采取 下一步行动的，没想到暴风雨要来的时候，是这么的措手不及。 “刘淼，我不需要你解释什么，但是我就问你一句话，你心里有没有我？” 碍于现在公司的情况，刘淼眼睛不敢看汪珍珍一眼，“怎么没有，我们是从小一起长大的青 梅竹马啊。”说着刘淼要去搂汪珍珍。 没想到汪珍珍反应还很大，甩开刘淼的手臂，“刘淼，我已经定好了今天回国内的机票，如 果你真的心里有我，我们就在下个月结婚。同时你跟他一刀两断，从此不再见面，否则我是 绝对不会原谅你的。我想我们家族也不会跟你们家再有任何瓜葛。”这种占有欲望强盛的女 人，总觉的结婚就是占有了她想要的刘淼的全部。 要说爱，确实汪珍珍的爱够猛烈够霸道，同时有着惊人的摧毁力度。 “不管怎样，我是绝对不会放过那个叫文晗的家伙的！” “珍珍，你不要冲动，这事情跟文晗没有关系。”还没有等刘淼说完，汪珍珍就已经摔门而 出。  
这时候刘淼思前想后也不知道该如何事好。他最担心的就是文晗的安全，现在不是烦恼的时 候，还有自家企业的融资问题也落在他的肩膀上了。不管怎么样一定不能找汪珍珍一个人走 啊，想明白之后他又冲出门，打电话给自己助理，收拾行李准备回国内。 汪珍珍已经在飞机场头等舱休息室等待了，看到刘淼的出现，她的嘴角轻轻上翘，她心里料 定刘淼一定会追来，毕竟是这么多年的情谊。 刘淼看到汪珍珍，直接凑过去，百般讨好的安抚着汪珍珍。受了女王待遇，看来汪珍珍还是 蛮受用的，终于同意暂时不把这个事情告诉双方家长。刘淼答应绝对不和文晗保持联系，否 则一经发现后果自负。人在屋檐下，不得不低头，这句话与身份没有关系，只有身临其境的 人才知道其中的包含的血与泪。 飞机一降落，刘淼的母亲竟然出现在机场接机，可见这次的融资和亲事，刘家是多么的重视 啊。 “珍珍，香港之行怎么样？” “伯母，非常好，淼已经答应和我结婚了呢。” “真的！？能娶到珍珍这样的女孩子，那可是我们刘淼的福气。” “伯母，我还给您带了化妆品。” “珍珍就是会疼人。”看着两个女人聊得这么 HIGH，不用三个女人就一台戏了。先送了珍 珍回家，然后刘淼和母亲才回了自己家。 “刘淼你来我房间一下。”一进家门，刘淼的母亲发话了。 “好的，马上。”刘淼端着一杯水一饮而尽，到了在自己母亲房间。 母亲从柜子里拿出一个厚厚的信封给刘淼看，刘淼的反应惊呆了。没想到竟然是自己和文晗 所有的亲密照，就连在学校的也有。 刘淼仿佛被一个雷劈中，看来母亲早就对自己进行了监视，“妈！你这是干什么？” “不要以为自己翅膀硬了就可以为所欲为了，你以为珍珍真的那么容易被你劝回来的吗？还 不是有老妈出面！刘淼你也老大不小了，怎么还是这么不懂事。我一开始认为你是玩一下， 无伤大雅我也就放任不管了，没想到你竟然当真了！你明知道那是不可能的事情，你为什么 染上了这种毛病。” “妈，我是真的喜欢文晗！不是在玩，请您理解。” “理解，谁来理解我和你爸？你知不知道现在公司处在最危急关头，你竟然和一个男人儿女 情长，你还是不是我们刘家的儿子？啊？再说我从来没有听说过有两个男人结婚的事情，我 和你爸还指望你给我们生一个胖孙子呢！我实话告诉你，从今天起你就乖乖呆在家里，等着 和珍珍结婚。如果你连你爸你妈都不顾了，那我们也没有你这个逆子！”说着母亲也被气的 咳嗽起来，刘淼赶紧倒水轻轻抚摸他妈的背。 “刘淼，妈就你这么一个儿子，也希望你有一个美满的家庭，有一群孙子孙女，那样才是幸 福的将来，不要一意孤行。这事情我没有跟你爸说，你放心吧。不过千万不要再去和那个文 晗纠缠，他本来命就不好，又是一个没有什么教养的家庭，估计他接近你也是为了钱。你年 纪还小，很多事情你看不透的。听妈一句话，好好和珍珍过日子。未来你爸的事业迟早也是 你的，这才是正道！” 刘淼只能默默点头，房间寂静了一会，“妈！我明白了，不过请给我一个月时间，我会处理 好我跟文晗的关系。但是妈，不是文晗来招惹我的，是我主动去招惹他的。所以妈，请您一 定不要伤害文晗，这算是我求您了。错都在我，我一个月后一定跟珍珍结婚再不会和文晗来 往！” “恩，妈答应你，但是如果他做出对你不利的事情，我一定不会放过他！” “您放心，文晗不会的。”  
文晗的家依然家徒四壁，不过文晗这次回去让母亲和妹妹非常开心。文晗不仅带回来自己打 工挣的三千块钱和礼物，而且自己能被学校选送去香港参观交流，把很多相片带回家，引来 了七临八舍的大妈来登门看照片，母亲乐的合不拢嘴。 在家的时间也是短暂的，文晗就要回学校参加第二个项目了。就在自己从北京乘坐火车回 H 省的路上，刘淼电话终于响起了。 “老婆，在家过的还开心不？不好意思我最近太忙了，没给你打电话。” “没事，我知道你忙，嘿嘿，你最近怎么样？香港的事情处理好了吗？” “处理好了，你什么时候回来？” “明天就到 H 市了。 ” “嗯，到时候我去接你。” “好的。”撩了电话，文晗幸福的等着明天的到来。 一出火车站，文晗就看到老公站在出站口向自己招手，好像这种场合似曾相识，原来就是在 几天前的海洋公园啊。文晗拖着行李箱，跑过去。 刘淼第一句话： “饿了吧？我们先去吃饭。”说着接过箱子帮自己老婆拉着，听着文晗讲着这 一次回家的趣闻：“我们家的猪生了小猪，竟然有一头纯黑的诶。 ”“还有我买的裙子，妹妹 穿着正合适，我眼光不错吧？”一路上刘淼依然是宠溺的眼神。 到了美食一条街，文晗吃货的神经被吊起，选了一桌子的食物。到学校因为是假期，所以宿 舍也没有什么人，文晗就大方的住进了刘淼的单人宿舍。 晚上两个人极尽缠绵的在一起亲吻，但是文晗似乎感觉到了什么不同，他轻轻抚摸着刘淼的 背，刘淼那种狂野霸道的的感觉前所未有的强烈。因为火车上劳累，文晗睡到了下午才起床。 刘淼已经不在了，桌子上面留了一张纸条， “老婆，明天去支教注意安全，我有事情要回公 司，有任何事情给我电话，每天别忘了给我短信报平安。” 文晗打刘淼电话，但许久都没有接。文晗想了想还是算了，应该他在忙，就发了短息：嗯， 你也好好工作，我会好好的。后来想了想加上了“老公”两个字。 支教是一件比较辛苦的事情，虽然不是很贫穷的地方，但是交通和吃住都不是很方便。不过 文晗已经习惯了，处处照顾中文大学的同学。每天文晗定时向刘淼汇报短信还是有的，外附 上一张自己和孩子们的照片，不过让文晗有点小失落的是，刘淼一直没有回复，看来真的忙 的不可开交吧。 送走了中文大学的学生，距离开学还有半个月呢，做什么呢？事有天意，过了两天文晗就接 到了博物馆的电话，说如果有时间本周六可以去面试志愿者。哈哈哈，文晗又有事情做了， 先准备一下面试吧。周六，岂不是就是明天，文晗还是蛮紧张的。 早早起床收拾了一下，文晗就搭公交车去了 H 省博。面试的好多人，文晗到了才知道他们 现在招收的是临时展览的志愿讲解员。这次的油画来自西蒙基金会，100幅油画只要获得了 志愿者资格就可以免费看画，还可以有其他赠票福利。 面试结果周日就通知了，文晗被录取了。接下来就是培训和讲解词背诵。文晗用了一个星期 搞定了所有的事情，但是临上场考核的时候还是很紧张的憋气，他多希望刘淼也在自己面前， 但是现在不能告诉他，他要给刘淼一个小惊喜。 还好考核的时候可以不用面对观众，只是小声给讲解员讲，讲完了第一幅油画接下来文晗脑 子就顺多了。加上自己平时准备资料，文晗的整个讲解生动有趣，专业却通俗易懂，就连博 物馆的那个考核的姐姐都说文晗不仅帅而且讲解更是绝对的大师级的。 听到这样的认可，文晗报以是微笑和脸红， “谢谢姐姐，我一定会更加努力的！”这几天都没 有刘淼的消息，电话也不接，文晗想可能是又出差去哪里了吧？文晗不禁摇头感叹，没想到 他这么忙。 文晗想想，暑假暂时也没有事情，就把剩下的两个星期都贡献给博物馆吧。文晗每天都去服  
务，也跟每个组的志愿者和工作人员混的很熟，就连买纪念品文晗都可以打 7折。 听说博物馆来了一个帅哥讲解志愿者，很多美女观众和其他志愿者蜂拥而至。工作人员都说 有很多观众都在打听文晗的消息，同时还有很多美女已经不是第一次来听文晗的讲解了。就 连很多阿姨都是这个帅气阳光的小伙子的忠实粉丝，文晗的杀伤力就是巨大啊。  
十五  
“淼！快点啊，画展九点开门，现在都十点了。” “大小姐，是谁说要先去步行街吃过桥米线的呢？” “淼，快点啦，我不管我就要现在H 省博去看展览。” “得令！”说着发动车子。 “这还差不多，淼，我听说那边还有千年女尸，我会害怕的，我要你陪我去看。” “行，我一定会保护好你的，免得被女鬼附身。” “讨厌啦！”珍珍美女满脸的幸福。 车子10:30 径直进入 H 博物馆大门，停好车之后，刘淼就去买票。 “文晗，你看那辆宾利，好帅！还是双人座敞篷车诶。”志愿者美女刘陶对着一辆车子尖叫。 “我们快走，说不定是来看画展的，没准可以在三楼碰到高富帅！”另一个志愿者美女高呼。 文晗无奈的笑笑，自己最不想参与这种八卦事件了，不过自己讲解时间快到了也就跟他们一 起进了三楼展览厅。 今天志愿者小组长是韩叔叔： “小晗啊，今天临时有一个贵宾接待的，但是为了广大女性同 胞的福利，把你的讲解点推后十分钟。小陶来做这个接待，只有两个人，好像是来自某个矿 产企业的两位贵宾。” “小晗晗，姐就先去了，没准就是那辆宾利的主人呢！”刘陶兴奋的说。 “嘿嘿，祝你好运！”反正文晗也不在乎这些，上级给我安排什么就是什么。 十分钟之后，文晗准时出现在展览的序言展厅， “各位观众大家好，非常欢迎各位来H 市博 物馆参观。我是志愿者讲解员，为大家提供免费讲解服务。但是大家要注意三点...” 每次文晗的开场都要说自己是免费讲解，现在人心都怎么了？不说免费两个字他们就离得你 远远的。你说义务讲解人家不懂什么叫做义务性质讲解。只能直白的告诉大家免费，很多人 才会驻足。简单的介绍了注意事项，文晗带大家进了展厅。文晗那种柔美帅气的脸孔，加上 阳光般的笑容，配上带有磁性声音，每次一出场就会 HOLD 住一批人。 文晗的身高已经180 了，但是也招架不住围了几十号人的大军，很多站在人群外边的人都说 没听到，但是还要一直围着。别人提出的问题他都能给出一个满意的答复，当然也有不懂的， 他会很直白的告诉别人自己不懂，一声抱歉。希望讲解完留下电话，进一步交流。 很多美女都想留电话的，后来文晗就改成了讲解完之后，大家可以在意见薄上留言或者留下 电话。惹的一群美女失落啊。 文晗每次讲解都很认真忘我，在这里他真的找到了那种属于自己的快乐。就在一个 U 型展 览的的地方看到了刘陶的身影，两个相对一笑，然后刘陶做了一个鬼脸。 但是当视线移到 VIP 客户的时候,文晗有瞬时的错愕。那不是刘淼吗？身边那个女人是谁？ 秉承着专业素质，文晗微笑着给自己观众讲解，其实他不知道刘淼已经注意他好久了。 这才是展览的一半，文晗振作精神继续讲下去，就看到刘陶指引着刘淼进入了下一个展厅。 等文晗讲完，已经到了 12:00。刘陶还在等文晗一起吃饭，刘陶一直说本次接待十分养眼， 男女互秀恩爱，就是那个帅哥的女朋友有点做作。 女朋友？！难道刘淼最近忙的事情就是他的女朋友吗？难道他不接电话是因为有了新欢吗？ 文晗已经陷入了自己的世界。  
刘陶继续说：“那个矫情的女人啊，一直称男的老公呢。嗨，天下帅哥难道大部分都配了这 等女人？” 文晗一路听着一言不发，他不相信，但是事实就在眼前，越想心也越冰凉。 文晗苦苦挣扎着，他想要一个回答，但是又没有勇气打电话。下午的讲解大家都看到文晗有 点心不在焉，还以为他是生病了，劝他早点回学校去看病休息。 文晗坐在公交车上，一路大脑都是麻木和涨满的，好不容易下了车，腿有点像灌了铅一样， 身体都有些不协调的走在大街上。 原本最后的四站路要转公交车的，现在文晗只想走走。丢了魂魄的的文晗，好像最后一丝力 气也要被抽离，那种心如刀缴的窒息感充斥着自己每一个毛孔，终于眼泪都承受不住这股压 抑，决堤的泪水都不知道什么时候喷涌而出。 又来到了这个地方，这个小亭子是自己初来 H 省的时候露宿街头的位置。那两天就在这等 着天明的，这段事情他都没有跟任何人说，包括刘淼。 自己大一开学的前十天，家里又发生了家庭暴力，那个家伙喝醉了又要开始打自己母亲。那 时候文晗看着实在忍无可忍，然后自己推了他一把，他一个踉跄就倒在地上。 好像他的头撞到了门上，顿时间他比街头的泼妇还要撒泼，又哭又喊，还说自己白养了大了 儿子，竟然打老子。闹剧招来其临八舍的人了围观看热闹，人多了，这种人仗着人势又开始 闹起来。真的比小丑还滑稽，实在看不下这份嘴脸，文晗已经寒心了。 看着他又要打母亲，文晗过去帮着母亲，母亲推着文晗，“晗儿，你快走，拿着东西去姨姥 姥家，你今天就走吧，去上学去，去吧。”母亲搂着自己，乞求着自己，他明白母亲是怕自 己落别人话柄，成为一个不孝子。 文晗怒目瞪着那个男人，在母亲的哭声中，拿着行李骑着单车走了，不过文晗痛心的说： “你 等着，你要是敢在家在欺负我母亲，总有一天我让你好看！” 文晗就带着箱子，也不愿意去姨姥姥家，毕竟是远亲。自己提着行李骗母亲说，学校说可以 提前一个星期去，现在应该准备开始迎新呢。 母亲叹气一声相信了，母亲骑着单车和妹妹一起，送文晗上长途汽车站。 母亲说：“到了学校就打你表叔家电话告诉我们一声，不要太任性，出门挨骂吃点亏都没有 关系，只要不伤着自己就行，拳头落在自己身上再怎么着疼的都是自己。” 母亲没有哭，表情淡然和舒展了很多， “这个钱你拿上，路上给自己买些吃的喝的。”母亲好 像有好多事情都说不完，但是长途汽车就要开了。 母亲等文晗上了车，自己哭着看车子走远，才和妹妹回去了。文晗先到北京去转火车，经过 两天两夜的长途跋涉，才到了 H 省。可学校暂时不能接纳新生，而文晗又没有钱又不敢住 小宾馆，索性光脚不怕穿鞋的，就露宿街头吧。 那时候文晗就在这个凉亭睡了两个晚上。 看来又回到了那个起点了，自己原本就是一个人，何必奢望两个人的快乐。  
十六  
天黑了，自己拖着沉重身体，哭红的眼睛，往宿舍走去。 半路上一个人影出现，“文晗，我等你半天了，你终于回来了。去哪了？” “这不用你管吧，我有我的自由，你等我干什么？莫非是想谈分手？呵呵呵，我早就知道了， 不用你说了。”文晗不管身边的刘淼，甩脱他的手就往前走。 “文晗，不要这样！我————” “你要怎样？”文晗猛然回头。 “文晗，我们好好谈谈好吗，给我半个小时可以吗？”  
“好的，就在这说吧！” 后来还是架不住刘淼的力气大，上了刘淼的车到了一家咖啡厅。 “想说什么就说吧。”文晗灿然一笑，眼角的泪水已经流干了，在这浓浓的夏季，仿佛文晗 是极不相称的一片枯叶一样，从树梢晃晃滑落。 “文晗，对不起，但是你要相信我是真的爱你的。我一直想找机会跟你好好解释一下，但是 珍珍总是缠着我。” “呵呵，缠着你，你就可以电话不接？就可以短信不回？” “我知道是我的不对，但是我手机被我母亲监视了，我也有很多不得已。” “那你就和珍珍美女在一起了？不要告诉我这是家庭的压力，为了拯救家族产业而上演的一 场闹剧。” “你说的完全是对的，但是我想你也不会相信。”刘淼叹了一口气，有些心酸的说。 “哼----我~相~信。”文晗淡淡的说，“我说过我从来都不奢望拥有，是我自己自作多情吧。 我一直都一个人惯了，也谢谢你能够给我带来那么多的快乐。不过现在我明白了，有些东西 差距太大，永远都不适合，强求更是痛苦。” “文晗，最快乐的时光一定是你带给我的，请你相信我，我也有很多的情不得已，我不想伤 害你，但是现在我却把你伤害的最深。对不起！” “没关系，我是自愿的，都是我的错而已，是我不现实罢了。” “文晗，不要这样，你这样我真的很难过！”刘淼作势去握文晗的手。 “算了不要演了，”文晗抽回手，“你要是说完了，我也该走了，你说的我都明白。”说着文 晗起身，刘淼赶紧把他按会座位，这时候汪珍珍出现在了他们二人面前。 “老公，你这边解决完了没有啊？人家都等着急了！你为我们孩子想好起什么名字了吗？” 汪珍珍娇羞的说。 “孩子？什么孩子？”刘淼疑惑的看着汪珍珍。 “你这个家伙，就快当爹了。我今天刚刚去医院检查，医生说我有了。” “怎么可能，我们就那天晚上一次啊。”刘淼尴尬的看着汪珍珍，自己都错愕了。 文晗听着这一切，自己犹如掉进了冰窟。 汪珍珍转眼看着文晗， “你还赖在这干什么？想要钱是吧？喏！ ”说着汪珍珍掏出一张黑色的 银行卡丢给文晗，“这个卡上有五十万，你觉得不够我再加！请你不要勾引别人老公，主动 卖屁股的下贱货。” 文晗拿着这张卡，露出了久违的笑容，自己也不禁摇头，到头来也自己竟然被认为是这种勾 当的人。而刘淼已经背着自己，和另外一个人有了孩子，多可笑滑稽的事情。 “珍珍小姐，不！应该称为刘太太，我是需要钱，但是我不需要你这种肮脏的钱。”说着文 晗起身，“我本来也跟刘淼没有什么，我也不会纠缠你们的，更不会把这中间的事情告知任 何人，祝你们幸福！”说着文晗淡定走出了咖啡厅，拦了一辆的士就消失在了夜色中。 刚坐上的士，自己电话就响起了：“文晗，我求你原谅，珍珍刚才说话过分了。如果有需要 我帮忙的一定要打电话给我，我电话号码不会变的！还有...”文晗把所有的泪水都流干了， 已经在无泪可流，没听完就挂掉了电话。 文晗已经辞掉了所有的学校职务，一心铺在学习和志愿者，兼职这三件事情上，打算就算自 己成绩保送不了研究生也要考一下北外的研究生。 但是命运总是向文晗开着玩笑，就在他一心一意的安静下来的时候，自己家里传来了噩耗， 父亲心脏病突发去世了。 当文晗匆匆赶回家的时候，已经看到的是父亲冰凉的遗体。其实文晗不明白，为什么对这个 男人有那么多的恨，但在看到他僵直的身体时候竟然都消散了。 文晗其实真的不想哭，他不知道从何哭起，他更想坚强的活着。但是为了农村的丧葬表演，  
他不得不哭，他把他20 多年的委屈都化成了泪水，想要宣泄殆尽。也就在父亲入土为安的 那一天，他也深深的原谅自己的父亲，人都不在了记着恨有什么用呢？ 文晗匆匆赶回学校，现在心里只有一个想法，早点工作。 李灏最近和自己男朋友如胶似漆，接到刘淼的结婚请柬的时候才回过神来，自己好长时间没 见到文晗了。什么？刘淼要结婚了？结婚对象不是文晗？ 李灏第一个冲进文晗的宿舍，把文晗从宿舍拎出来。男人婆就是所向披靡啊，文晗最近又瘦 了，李灏上去就是一巴掌：“哥们，这是怎么回事？刘淼要结婚了你知道吧？” 文晗坐在草地上，蜷缩成一团：“我父亲去世了。” “什么？今天信息量太大了，超出姐的理解范围了。”李灏竟然懵了。 文晗说：“刘淼当然要结婚了，我以后也要结婚啊，嘿嘿” “不对，我不是想要问这个，叔叔去世了？什么时候？怪不得前两天你不在，还以为你和刘 淼鬼混去了。”李灏扯一下头发， “这么说，你知道刘淼结婚？” “请柬都送到了，孩子都快出生了吧？” 李灏好像明白什么，“文晗，别伤心，两件事情都要节哀顺便。姐看走了人，还以为刘淼是 真心对你的。姐给你赔不是，我请你去吃大餐！” “好，灏姐，你在帮我介绍几个家教吧，我需要钱，我想要多做一些兼职。” “没问题！姐一定帮忙，等我消息！” 大一的奖学金终于下来了，文晗是国家励志奖学金，还有单项奖学金。H 大的学院传统，奖 项不重复拿。 文晗也没有办法，文晗算了一下奖学金一定要买一套组装的电脑，在加上国家的贫困助学金 大二生活费没有问题了。自己打工的前可以完全寄送回家。周六日可以去博物馆做志愿一天 的饭都可以解决，早晨有博物馆阿姨姐姐帮忙带早餐和晚餐，中餐就在博物馆吃。来回车费 博物馆还可以报销，自己还可以学点东西，生活又充实。 文晗有一如既往的阳光的笑着，成长着。文晗渐渐明白，有些人就像昙花一样即使在美丽， 也不会陪你走到人生的最后一秒，更多人都是过客而已吧，就如沿途的风景一样，美好也罢， 荒凉也罢，只是一段际遇而已。 转瞬就是自己现在毕业之后留在银行了。原本以为卖力工作会有一个不差的结果， 但是文 晗还是想的太好了。  
十七  
第九个月时候，文晗心理还是想着抓一下刘淼这根救命稻草，毕竟他不想这么轻而易举的放 弃。 叮铃铃电话终于有人接了，接的是一个年长的女人的声音。 “你找哪位？” “..........”文晗发呆的时候，就听到电话里有一个熟悉的声音， “刘妈谁打来的？”然后就是 孩子的哭声。 文晗苦笑，应该是刘太太吧，就听回复： “少奶奶，可能打错了，没人说话。”说着就挂了电 话。 文晗听到嘟嘟嘟的声音也彻底的醒了，自己这是在干什么？还好没有打扰到人家，不管了， 先去博物馆转一圈吧。 到了博物馆跟叔叔阿姨们说出自己辞职的想法，很多人都表示一脸的惋惜，这么不错的小伙。 不过很多阿姨都说自己看看有什么机会没有，如果有一定介绍给文晗。 跟大家说过谢谢之后，文晗想过好最后一个月再说吧。文晗还是一如既往的认真工作，不过  
他也不想在这最后一个月还被别人欺负。对主管的压制还是有所给与回击，没过几，天前行 长来了，就是这个中年女行长认可了自己，而现在她已经是分行的部门老总了。现在新来的 行长估计是要打击她原来力量吧，自己不过是炮灰而已。 前行长看到文晗爽朗一笑，“哈哈，文晗啊，听说你把我们抛弃了啊。 ” “李行长好，哪有！只是可能自己不适合在银行工作，还是非常感谢李行长李总的知遇之恩 的，嘿嘿” 一个月的时间这么快就到了，现在自己把原来租的房子退掉，暂时住在自己银行认识的哥家。 认的这个哥哥是银行出了名的数一数二的大帅哥，不过在银行混了五六年，一直也是一个柜 员吧。 文晗在网上四处找工作，投简历，但是一直收效甚微。怪只能怪自己工作经历太浅了。同时 倒是有 S 市工作面试机会，但是奈何自己现在不在 S 市不能第二天面试，不过文晗决不放 弃最后的希望。 经过两个星期的石沉大海，文晗还是有点担心了。后来再去博物馆的路上遇到刘阿姨，她说 自己朋友正好开一家公司在 S 市，做外贸的。如果文晗有意向她就可以去帮忙问一下。 后来在阿姨的帮忙下，对方给文晗打了一个面试电话，结果就成功了。第二周就踏上南下 S 市的火车。离别前银行的几个好朋友为这个一脸阳光，认真热情的帅哥践行，大家真的是一 脸不舍和惋惜，也感叹世事无常弄人。 听说这家外贸企业在华侨城里的创意文化园，应该是一个非常不错的地方吧？等着同事接他 带他都华侨城里边转的时候，真的觉得这个城市年轻而环境美好。这是文晗的初步印象，因 为自己新来，人生地不熟，暂时在同事家住两天。 文晗一直再找租房子的事情，但是地点要不然就是太远，没时间去看；要不然就是就是太贵； 要不然没有家具。住在同事租的房子里边，人家为文晗搭了一个充气床。 住到第二天就明显感觉同事冷淡了很多，有点想催文晗找房子赶紧搬走的意思。文晗想毕竟 自己叨扰人家很久了，后来第三天找到了一个单身公寓。一个月 1000元的房租，虽然比较 贵，但是毕竟距离公司近，同时周围比较方便，最主要的是感觉非常安全。 第三天晚上，文晗就收拾了行李搬到了新的住处。放下行李就说请同事吃饭，然后才看到同 事久违的轻松面容，微笑弧度都加深了，寒暄着：“随便吃一些就好！ ” 文晗早就在银行习惯了各种人际关系，挂上一个微笑：“我刚看到那边的一个香锅，不嫌弃 我们就一起吃香锅吧？” 两人坐下，点了菜和酒，文晗思索着还是点了很多肉菜，算是感谢人家收容两天的恩情。 “刚哥，谢谢这两天的招待，实在是打扰了，小弟万分感谢！” “哪里话，我还想让你多住两天的，结果你这么快就搬走了。” “总算找到比较合适的地方了，嘿嘿，这次多谢刚哥了！”两个人也就聊一些公司无关紧要 的事情。结束了吃饭，文晗感叹这就是 S 市吧，“文晗，加油！” 文晗想尽快融入 S 市，于是在找到房子的那个星期，他就而决定去博物馆看一下。 S 市博物馆果然如自己所料，没什么文化底蕴，但是临时展览质量确实不错。传说S 市有很 多志愿者，但是自己来了一个多星期了，还是没看到什么志愿者，倒是号召大家加入志愿者 的标语比较明显。 文晗还是报名了 S 市博物馆志愿者，等了大概一月终于收到了面试通知。经过自己介绍， 面试的人还是对文晗的谈吐和经历表示非常欢迎。而且文晗经过H省博20多个展览的磨练， 已经不在简简单单是一名志愿者，不仅仅知识丰富，最重要的是他对志愿者的管理和组织等 构建有着很成功的经验和积累。 虽然文晗负责了很多H 省博物馆临时展览的志愿者管理工作了，但是文晗在 S 市博物馆的 初衷只是想做一个非常简单讲解志愿者，但是正如自己的后来的死党“花花”所说，是人才  
放在那里都会放光！ 文晗的出现注定也成了S 市博物馆的神一般的存在。  
十八  
从文晗加入 S 市博物馆的时候，他就在一个星期之内拿下了两个展览的讲解，一个是《S 市 古代展览》，还有就是一个临时展览《丝路遗珍》；在加上自身的的条件，不成为焦点也难。 后来在一个月内，文晗成功实现S 市新老两馆中英文通讲。 文晗在 S 市工作工资不高，房租又很高的，其实到最后能剩下的钱无几。对于文晗来说， 他最喜欢的做的事情就是去博物馆做志愿者，可以学东西，又减少开支，锻炼身体，要不然 自己也是窝在家里看书。 每天都这样平淡认真的工作着，文晗知道自己是熟人介绍来的，绝对不能给自己的阿姨丢脸。 一定要认真细致工作，不管多苦自己都要坚持一年。 前台的那个妹子换个纸张都要找文晗帮忙，财务室的姐姐也是经常也找文晗帮忙，再加上整 个 S 事业部的全国采购跟单等都是他一个，文晗经常加班到晚上 10点，但是他一丝怨言也 没有。他知道自己缺少的就是一份像样的工作经历。 时间这样滴答滴答的过了四个月，S 市本来就在更南方，夏天进入了如火如荼的状态，文晗 给自己买了一个电扇。这四个月，文晗已经习惯，每天下班就在必须路过的饺子馆吃饭。老 板特别喜欢这个没有别的年轻人身上的做作和浮躁的小伙子，渐渐就聊得熟了。 “文晗，我是梅梅姐。明天徐氏集团的总经理会带几位贵宾来参观我们新馆，而且你也知道 我们这次的西藏佛教展览就是这个集团和我们博物馆合作的，但是我们讲解员明天有点事 情。你不是中英文通讲嘛，梅梅姐想请你明天帮忙，你看可以不？” “梅梅姐，没有问题。接待是外国人吗？” “听说有三个老外，谢谢文晗，那明天十点钟你就准时来吧，接待说上午十点钟来。” “好的。”文晗在想，徐氏集团这个名字好像在哪里听过。左不过是一个大腹便便的大叔， 带着一群洋人来附庸风雅吧。 第二天文晗穿上了牛仔裤，休闲衬衫，戴上了那串石榴石的幸运手链，出门背上双肩包，很 像一个大学生。因为文晗自己对这次展览的密宗佛像充满了敬重，也许自己的生活经历让自 己相信命运的存在，但是有时候又在感叹，这漫天的神佛，有哪一个是看得懂着人世间的事 情呢？ 文晗准时到了博物馆，梅梅姐已经在前台等候了：“文晗，今天还是一如既往的帅，哇，手 链好漂亮！” “这是石榴石的，我的幸运石。”文晗甜美的一笑，落落大方的说。 “嘿嘿，这次密宗暂时就你一个人能讲，所以就麻烦你了。接待说 10分钟之后到。” “恩，没问题，他们只看密宗的展览吗？” “先看密宗展览，重点是这个。然后你询问一下他们还需不需要看其他的展览，他们大概 12:00走。” “好的，那我密宗大概控制在一个半小时左右，别的话看他们的需求。” “好嘞。” 10:10一辆劳斯莱斯停在博物馆的入口，应该接待是来了。 梅梅姐主动走过去和一群人的向导打招呼，文晗就跟在梅梅姐后边。原来超出文晗所料的是， 徐氏总经理竟然这么年轻，一定不过 30 岁，而且左耳朵带着一颗黑色宝石的耳钉。剑眉下 一双丹凤眼好像能看穿人心一样，在加上面庞白净，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇朱丹，一头时下流行的 短碎发，身高比文晗还要高出一段。  
文晗都感叹，“天生丽质难自弃啊！又是总经理又是帅哥，岂不是排队恭候筛选的美女可以 绕地球两圈？”想完又偷偷笑了。 经过了解才知道，三个老外原来都是耶鲁大学的教授，是徐总经理大学的导师。哇！这不是 典型的土豪高富帅吗，文晗心理也无限崇拜，好牛啊！ 经过简短介绍，原来他们中间带了一个翻译，文晗想那就可以讲中文了。梅梅姐给一个眼神 暗示，让文晗站过来。 文晗对大家微笑，眼睛弯出一个弯月。谁都不知道徐总经理心理咯噔一下，怎么会是他？ 徐总经理不经意的嘴角上扬，然后伸出手，“徐天逸，今天就麻烦这位帅哥了。 ” “啊，文晗，不客气，幸会！-------各位这边请。”文晗觉的握手有点奇怪的感觉，就顺势自 然的请大家走入展厅。 文晗一路讲解各尊佛像及法器，穿插了很多佛教故事等等，听着翻译磕磕绊绊的解释。 文晗自己也在想，这么专业的宗教知识，都难为了一般的翻译，可是三个教授好像都听得蛮 仔细的。文晗为了降低翻译难度，已经尽量精简了内容 。 “你不用刻意精简你的内容，我也想多了解一些呢。减少了，我反而觉得肤浅，没有学到任 何东西。” “呃！”他偷看了一眼翻译，她已经一头是汗了， “这个展览太过专业，一般的翻译没有经过 半个月的准备是绝对翻译不好的，那我就用英语来讲解吧，我前段时间看过一些这方面的专 业词汇，可能发音不够地道，您应该可以吧？” “没有问题，”徐总说。翻译也向文晗投来感谢的目光。 一路讲解下去，解释了黄教、花教等藏密的派别；还介绍了很多奇异的造像时轮金刚，大威 德金刚；还有很多法器曼荼罗，嘎巴拉婉等以及很多唐卡，生活用具。 文晗的讲解涉及到美学，历史，宗教，工艺等等地方，讲得非常仔细。教授们也听得非常满 意，而且经常问一些专业性的问题，翻译也在旁边帮忙解释，这样时间已经快过两个小时了。 梅梅姐指着表提示时间。 徐总却发话了：“今天文晗应该没有其他接待了吧？” “没有了。”梅梅姐赶紧回答。 “我导师们对这次展览非常感兴趣，能不能延长我们参观时间？” “当然可以，但是如果您觉得有紧急事情要离开，请您告诉我们志愿者文晗一声，谢谢。” “好的，我还想找他带我们去看一下其他展览的。”徐总提出了要求。 “没问题，只要您有时间，我们欢迎还来不及呢。” “好的，您先去休息吧，我们参观完找我张秘书联系您。” 张秘书赶紧会意，赶紧笑着陪梅梅姐走到一边，两个墨迹去了。 “你们老总是不是有问题？上次的展览他只听了一个小时就不耐烦了。今天怎么两个小时还 要延长，我们馆长还怕你们时间紧呢。” “我也不知道，不过那个文晗真的好帅啊讲解也真的很引人入胜。” “你也这样认为啊？这是我们馆志愿者的镇馆之宝！新老馆中英文通讲，不过以前在 H 博 物馆的志愿者跟我我们主任的接待等级都一样的，在那边人家就接待部长级别的呢。” “哇！这么有才！” “可不。” “难怪讲解那么好，那么专业，可能我们总裁都被吸引了。” “那就好，反正如果有什么特别情况及时跟我说啊。” “好的，你放心，我们又不是第一次打交道了。” “那我先去处理其他事情了，我就在前台，有什么事情你打我电话。” “好的。”  
一场讲解下来已经到了下午一点钟，导师们还有一种一游未尽之感。徐总和张秘书交代了事 情自己就先离开了，然后文晗就看到梅梅姐也过来了。 “文晗，徐总说现在一点了，先带你和导师一起去吃饭，然后下午继续参观其他展厅。” “还要参观？”文晗发问。 张秘书，倒是有点着急的问：“你下午没有时间？” 文晗爽朗回答：“我下午有时间，但是中午吃饭就算了，我已经带饭来了，不吃怪可惜的， 你们去吧。下午你们来的时候我们再联系，我会呆在博物馆等你们的。” 张秘书给徐总电话，然后就同意了下午再联系，带着导师们一起去吃饭了。  
十九  
S 市博物馆是不提供中餐的，所以文晗每次早晨都会给自己准备午饭带过来，好在中午放在 微波炉一转就可以了。 吃完了饭，文晗就有点犯困了，这是文晗的一个习惯，别人都说他“晕饭！”。 梅梅姐找他到贵宾室先去睡觉，上午毕竟太累了，下午等接待来了，她去叫醒文晗。文晗是 一个随遇而安的人，躺在沙发上就睡着了。下午两点钟，铃声准时响起，文晗去厕所洗了一 把脸，走到前台。 梅梅姐说，接待推迟了半个小时。文晗想反正今天一天都在博物馆什么时候来也没事，来不 来也无所谓。文晗就到前台里边和各位姐姐聊天了。文晗是 S 市博物馆的开心果，他说话 幽默风趣经常让人会心一笑。大家都说文晗给人的感觉就是一个大学生，其实他们不知道文 晗上班时候多余的话并不多，文晗知道保护自己的最好方式就是闭嘴。而在博物馆这个没有 太多利益充斥的地方，自己才可以真正的释放。 就在自己和姐姐们聊得正开心，笑声不断的时候，文晗一回头就看到了徐天逸站在自己的身 后。 马上文晗又恢复一脸的标准微笑，“徐总，您好！” “恕我上午提前离开，因为公司有点事情，处理完了就过来了。那接下来我们去其他展厅看 一下吧。” “现在？” “不行吗？”说着两个人望了一下梅梅姐。 “去吧，徐总是我们的贵宾。文晗一定是又晕饭了，下午你的接待也是徐总的老师啊。” “哦，对哦，我上去了。” 跟各位老师 SAY 过 HELLO，就带他们首先上了三楼《改革开放》的展厅，接下来是古代， 近代，民俗等展厅。 这次参观完，所有人都想和文晗留影纪念，同时还有赠送价值不菲的小礼物；而徐总更是破 天荒的邀请文晗一起共聚晚餐。 文晗又一次无助的看着梅梅姐，他现在是一个最不想惹麻烦的人。 “博物馆有规定，我们不能收超过200 人民币价值礼物，同时更不能以博物馆的名义接受客 户邀请及出席其他利益活动。”文晗说。 “徐总是我们的老朋友，礼物价值没有达到 200这么高，同时聚餐是个人名义，与博物馆无 关；再说徐总是我们的 VIP 这些公事性质的吃饭不算在内。”听了梅梅姐的解释，文晗真的 着急了，梅梅姐难道不明白我什么意思吗？ 其实那时候梅梅姐内心也在挣扎，内心在想：“文晗，姐这次对不起你了，因为那是我们博 物馆的合作伙伴，惹恼了，我们都担不起责任啊！姐只能牺牲你了，再说接收礼物也不算什 么，吃个饭你不是还赚了吗？你最喜欢吃的啊！”  
梅梅姐推着文晗内心想着，你去吧，要是真的有什么事情，我会帮你买一口上好的棺材的。 文晗被无奈的推上了车，看来做志愿者还有这么多无奈啊。梅梅姐还是不能得罪的，难道这 里的江湖之水，也是这么汹涌澎湃？ 反正不得不去了，看样子我不去，应该周围的保镖也一定会把我大卸八块然后装上车的吧？ 还是去吧，想点快乐的事情。吃的？吃的！好吧今天就让他们见识一下我吃货的本事，吓死 他们再说，吃穷他们！ 徐总亲自开车，文晗坐在副驾驶，老师坐在后边。张秘书等在第二辆车上。张秘书赶紧跟姐 妹们手机 YY：“ 今天冰山总裁，主动邀请了一个学识广博的帅哥吃饭，哇！ ” ”求帅哥图“ ”求图+1“ ”求图+2” “......” “好嘞，等一下。”张秘书把文晗的照片发上去之后，只见大家送来无数心形和鲜花。 “好帅，虽然没有徐总帅！” “主要不是帅，是那种纯天然的感觉，当然好帅+1” 张秘书：“我觉得也是，他们两个人走一起我觉得真的优质养眼。” “听说总经理，男女通吃，好多情人，他不会成为总经理的新的目标吧？” “那就太惨了，就像一个玩具，玩腻了就扔？” “嗨，我们烧香为这个阳光小帅祈福吧！” “祈福+1” ........ “祈福+35” 张秘书感叹这群腐女腐男们，不过按照自己的理解，还是也为文晗祈祷一下吧。 “亲们我要下了，吃饭点到了。” 说着关掉 QQ，张秘书就下车，等着总裁的车子驶来呢。 这一路上三个教授一直问东问西，文晗快崩溃了，文晗感觉自己都成了博士后了吧，还必要 掌握天文等高精尖的知识才行啊，要不然回答不了老师的提问。也可以说文晗的解释直接颠 覆了他们对很多中国的错误观念，文晗最后下车前问了一个问题徐天逸的专业是什么？原本 认为老师一定说 MBA 管理学。 结果超乎所料，徐天逸竟然是建筑学博士，我靠能不能不要这么坑爹啊，自叹弗如！  
二十  
徐天逸一路上看着文晗的表情变化，也在反复确认一件事情，自己这是怎么了，公司那么多 事情竟然推给了副总柳思旋。离开的两个小时，整整两个小时就为了调查眼前这个人的一切 信息。自己这是怎么了？ 徐天逸想，我们之间见面也不过三次吧，自己从来没有过这种紧张感，还记得第一次见面是 在 KTV 的楼梯，然后就是厕所偶遇。那时候文晗摸在自己的胸口的手掌，让自己产生了一 种心里的悸动，原本认为是自己好久没有发泄的原因，但是每次抱着美人发泄完后，总觉得 自己内心出现的那个空洞，依然没有被填满，反而变得更大了。 时间过去三四年了，徐天逸觉得这种感觉已经被时间冲淡了。但是现在再看到眼前人，那种 感觉却比以往更加强烈。原来这种感觉真的是这个人带给自己的，但是自己依然还不明白这 是究竟是什么。  
龙庭酒家，这是 S 市有名的五钻级的小吃饭店，张秘书已经预定了天字号包间。 文晗看到这个天字号第一反应，吐槽“徐天逸，就是要天字号，如果叫做徐地逸，是不是要 定地字号啊？等一下我就在天字号大吃一顿，事后你们不要说你还认识我啊？” 徐天逸看着文晗表情四变，眼神轱辘个不停，自己不由的伸出手摸他的头发，感觉真的不错 诶。但是马上迎来的就是这个小家伙的闪躲和警戒的眼神。 炸毛了吗？徐天逸咳嗽了两声，“那个我是想请你入座，结果你却在那傻愣着，请吧。” “谢谢！”原来这样子啊，文晗舒一口气，要是被他知道我的想法会不会丢死人了？ 入座之后，徐总请老师点菜，老师们都说自己不懂这边的特色菜，都交给文晗这个小老师了。 文晗也推辞，还是请徐总点。 后来文晗推脱不过，就点了一个自己喜欢喝的汤冬虫夏草真菌汤，不是我要点的是你要我点 的啊，嘿嘿我就不客气了！ 然后文晗又给回徐总菜单，徐天逸一眼就看穿了他的心思，知道他是吃货，不看菜单就点了 10 多个菜。 很多名字文晗都没听过，嗨！心想果然失败，原来自己没有点到最贵最好吃的。失败两个子 都写在文晗脸上了，徐天逸越看越觉得内心舒畅。 随后老师要留文晗的邮箱，说以后方便交流，还说如果文晗去美国玩一定找他们，如果申请 学校他们可以帮忙申请耶鲁或者哈佛。 文晗对这些话就左耳朵进，右耳朵就出了，文晗感叹估计这辈子都是没有希望去美国了，更 何况去上大学简直天方夜谭。现在紧要任务就是要大开荤戒，吃不穷你们也把你们吓穷。 还没等菜上完，张秘书就给文晗倒上了轩尼诗红酒，文晗不喝酒还是说了一声：“谢谢！ ” 徐天逸看着眼冒绿光的文晗，真的想拿一盘菜来斗一下这个贪吃鬼。 “开动吧！”仿佛徐天逸的这句话就是一声比赛枪响。 文晗说了声： “谢谢！我先喝汤。”这可是最补的，果然味道不错。接下来先吃啤酒生蚝，然 后是大闸蟹，野生扇贝...味道不错，确实不愧是五钻级别，文晗想着心理笑了一下。 三位导师看着文晗惊人的食量，蹩脚汉语讲：“你没吃饭--上辈子？” “thankyou!”只听文晗回答，三位导师凌乱了。 文晗看向徐天逸露出标准的笑容，眼神好像告诉他：“是你叫我来的，原本我就不想来，你 非得叫我来，现在后悔来不及了啊，徐总！” 张秘书看着文晗吃相在想，果然帅哥都有怪癖，不过也羡慕怎么吃这么多就就不长肉呢。 徐天逸淡定的一脸微笑，过纸巾，“先擦一下脸，脸上都是了。不要吃那么急，有没有人跟 你抢，这些都是为你点的。” 搞得文晗一下子不好意思，吃饭的气势都败下阵来了。为了遮羞，文晗小慌乱端起杯子赶紧 喝水，等喝完了自己也意识到这他妈是红酒。 不过没事，文晗认为自己已经身经百战了，这次这点酒绝对不会有事情的，再说菜也吃的差 不多了，马上快散了，一会打的回家吧。 嗨，自己一直想走，吃饭怎么这么多流程啊，接下来是甜点，还有饭后水果，三个导师又拉 着自己聊的也正欢。 文晗刚想提出要走人了，结果梅梅姐电话来了：“文晗，怎么样？回去了吗？” “没呢，还在吃饭，梅梅姐我刚刚喝了酒，我估计一会醉倒，我现在要走了。” “不行，那可是我们合作伙伴，梅梅姐求你了，你一定要坚持到最后，不能让徐总不开心啊， 梅梅姐明天请你吃饭，要不然梅梅姐的饭碗就丢了。求求文晗了，啊！” “梅梅姐，我不是不坚持到最后，我现在有点头晕了。好吧你放心吧，我一定坚持到最后。 BYE!”文晗最怕就是女生求自己了，每次他们求自己就好像看到母亲最无助的眼神， 关掉电话，自己头真的有点开始晕了。文晗做回位置，导师们还在聊天，好像不愿意离去。  
文晗不禁感叹老外怎么这么能策，竟然比我还八卦。不多时酒劲已经全上来，等自己摇晃就 要滑落座位的时候，感觉有一个高大的身影，把自己抱起来了，随后感觉身体轻飘飘的仿佛 飞在天空。第二天醒来看了一下手机，竟然都下午2 点了。 等文晗回过神来，发现雪白的欧式吊顶，周围都是有简约的立体组合柜子。床头一盏陶瓷电 灯，被子是雪白的绸缎，就连床好像都很软很大诶。 “啊！”文晗猛然间想到昨天晚上喝醉了，然后就不记得了。这是哪？ 突然房间的门被打开了：“文先生，您醒了？”一位阿姨和蔼的问。 “文少爷，饭菜已经准备好了，徐少爷今天上午出去时候，叫我不要打扰您，让您睡到自然 醒，饭菜都备下了。”阿姨说完就好像想起什么了“文先生，这边是洗手间，您的换洗衣服 已经放在里边了。” “谢谢阿姨。” 原来昨天自己是穿衣服睡的啊，还好还好。不过我有带换洗衣服吗？纳闷着文晗进了洗漱间， 开始洗澡洗漱，等洗漱完了看了一下放在那的衣服，还是穿上了自己的那一身。刚换好衣服， 就听到自己肚子不争气的叫了。 下了楼梯，就看到桌子上摆放着四菜一汤，“阿姨！阿姨？” 阿姨穿着围裙从厨房端出米饭，“诶，文先生您有什么事情？” “哦，阿姨您贵姓？” “哦，我姓刘，不介意您可以叫我刘阿姨” “我还是叫您刘妈吧，您叫我小晗就好了。 ”说完文晗挠挠头，给刘妈一个微笑。刘阿姨看 着这个帅气的孩子，眼底渗出跟多的关爱神色，多懂事的一个孩子啊，难怪少爷会带回家。 “刘妈，徐总会回来吃饭吗？” “呵呵呵，你看现在几点了？一般徐少爷不会回来吃中餐的，这些都是给你做的，是徐少爷 特别吩咐的，说是你胃口很大，要多做肉菜。” 听完这话文晗不好意思的申下舌头， “谢谢，刘妈”然后又说， “刘妈我想您一定也没吃，我 们一起吃吧。” “我在厨房吃就好了。” “不要，刘妈，我也不是什么贵客，只是在博物馆做志愿者，偶然接待了徐总的老师，然后 就在饭桌上误喝了红酒，我不能喝酒的，喝酒必醉！就这样估计徐总看我可怜才收留我一夜。 刘妈，我们还是一起吃吧。” “好的，但是小晗，我觉得徐少爷绝对不是那种可怜你才收留你，昨天他看你的眼神真的不 是一般朋友的感觉。徐少爷是我一手照看大的，我最了解他了，这个公寓可是没有几个人进 来过。” “哦！吃饭吧，刘妈。”管他呢，主要是昨天没出什么事情就好，现在有刘妈作陪，我就不 担心了。不要因为吃一顿饭就欠一堆债，就不好了，毕竟富人现在都抠门。 “刘妈，你手艺真好！这个红烧肉做的油而不腻，真的是算是一绝了。”刘妈也听的高兴， 不断给小晗夹菜。 “刘妈，这是~~o(>_<)o~~哪？” “哦，忘记告诉你了，这是东部华侨城。” “啊？岂不是距离华侨城要十万八千里？” “呵呵，你不用担心，徐少爷已经考虑到了，一会你想离开，会找司机送你的。”听完文晗 就咧嘴笑了，还算你有良心，我第一次来这边公交车我都不知道怎么坐，打的岂不是要几个 毛爷爷就出去了嘛。 “谢谢刘妈。” “不用客气，下次有时间还要来，我给你做鱼头豆腐，听徐少爷说你最喜欢吃鱼头豆腐了。”  
“我-_-|||”我什么时候喜欢吃鱼头豆腐了，那不是自己觉得鱼头豆腐性价比最高嘛，文晗打 消说实情的念头，继续说， “喜欢，谢谢刘妈！ ”转瞬一想我有说过我喜欢鱼头豆腐吗？我怎 么不记得？难道是昨天喝酒耍酒疯了？文晗想，吃完赶紧走啊。  
二十一  
一路上好多别墅啊，这又是富人区吧。近代展馆的三洲田起义地方就是这里啊，连块当年空 地都没有了，现在已经变成了最富裕的地区之一，感叹时间不饶人，也不曾放过周围的一切 啊。 坐在私家车里，文晗看到了熟悉的公交车，下次一定要坐公交车来着周围转一下，借用一下 海景和空地还可以野餐。下次约上花花和王帅，他们这群博物馆的好友。不知不觉已经一路 畅通的到家了。 文晗到家之后，梅梅姐就打过电话来了：“听徐总说你现在回家了，昨天晚上没事吧？” “没事，我吃的很好，嘿嘿” “那就好，徐总还问我你工作情况呢。估计他可能很欣赏你，打算把你招进他们公司吧。” “不太可能吧，我不清楚诶，那梅梅姐你怎么跟他说的？” “我都说了啊，工作一般，工资仅够养活自己，因为工作经验问题。” “哦，谢谢梅梅姐。” “不客气，我觉得以你的实力，只是暂时被埋没了，以后一定会更加发光的。” “谢谢梅梅姐慧眼识英雄，您就是博乐啊！” “这次我要多谢谢你，你帮我了我大忙，说好了下周周六你来新馆讲解密宗，之后我请你吃 大餐。” “梅梅姐，真的啊？好的！嘿嘿” “行那就下周六见啊。” “嗯。” 一周忙碌过后，周六又是一个有爱的一天，因为梅梅姐周五晚上就打电话说去吃韩国烧烤了。 那可是我食肉族的一大宝地。 于是文晗早晨哼着小曲唱着歌，连中餐都没有带就去了博物馆。早晨讲解完了一场，下午满 怀兴奋的讲解最后一场，结果刚讲到“为什么千手千眼观音造像，却实际上只有998 只手和 998只眼睛”的时候，就看到观众中出现了徐大总裁的面孔，一脸天下无害，老少咸宜的笑 容。 文晗差点讲串词，先是一丝诧异，难道是来找自己算上周的账？文晗想想不会吧，然后就横 眉冷对一夫指了，马上恢复了淡定。 等着走向下一个展厅的时候，文晗放慢脚步：“徐总，别来无恙，您这是来找我？” “算是吧，想听你中文讲解。” “哦！”还好不是来要钱，然后众美女回头时候就发现两个帅哥在并肩走来。 “哇帅哥！” “这个个子高的更帅，但是我们讲解员看起来更有几分文弱的美感” “完了，我两个都喜欢。” “那你就死吧！” “我觉得他们两个放在一起，多和谐啊！” 果然一句话把众腐女基因分子调动起来，引起更大的骚动。 “我想一个一定是冰山忠犬攻，一个是阳光别扭受！”  
“我也有同感+1” ...................... 文晗再次无语，让我跟这个死人脸，我才不干呢！不要看他一脸人畜无害，我敢用灯泡担保 内心龌龊极了。就算是他是同人男，就咱这身价也配不起人家啊。S 市帅哥这么多，我顶多 也就算是个中等吧。就你们腐女会YY。我看徐天逸跟你在一起还差不多，因为你够肥够胖 有身材，够粗够肿有重量，你们绝配，哈哈哈。 文晗 YY 完，开始讲解了，“好的，大家看到的这个碗，叫做嘎巴拉碗，据史料记载西藏活 佛在康熙皇帝寿辰之时进献此碗，康熙非常高兴就拿此碗当场喝了酒，但是这个碗最特殊地 方在那呢？除了它通体包金錾花之外，你们从下往上看就知道了------这其实是一个人的头盖 骨。” 很多人都唏嘘，看过之后都有点退避三舍之感。文晗知道这种反应，继续解说，“但是还要 跟大家说明白，不是一般的人头盖骨能做这个碗，要找得道高僧，同时头盖骨没有任何损伤 之外，开缝要正好是三条才行。这在密宗中代表着一种救赎，就像鲁迅先生写的祥林嫂一样， 祥林嫂想要捐个门槛，千人踩，万人跨，为的是洗脱自己活着的时候改嫁，怕死后灵魂被一 劈两半的厄运。这个碗也是对自己身前所做罪孽的洗脱。同时......” 徐天逸听得到时候炯炯有神，就听到他带有磁性的声音： “讲解员老师，请问您相信鬼神吗？” 换了别人文晗一定会爽快回答，倒是听到一脸微笑的徐大总裁的声音，就是有点想找茬的意 思吧，文晗就知道他没安好心。 “这位帅哥的问题，我们可以私下讨论，因为个人问题不想在讲解中占用别人太多时间。还 请理解。” “我也想知道诶”“我也想！”“...”文晗石化了，这帮女淫啊！ “好吧，《论语.雍也》中曾这样记载，樊迟问知，子曰：“务民之义，敬鬼神而远之，可谓 知矣。这句话的意思是说，樊迟问孔子怎样才算是智？孔子说：‘致力于服务民众的义举， 尊敬鬼神但要远离它，就可以说是智了。’敬鬼神而远之，现在指对某些人所持的一种态度， 即不愿理睬他，又不得罪他，对他客客气气，绝不接近。而这可以说是孔子的鬼神观，而我 的想法也是这样子的。其实更直白的说我相信但是敬畏而远离他。”文晗想借这个回答，告 诉徐大总裁离他远点，他不想招惹您这位大神。 “谢谢！”徐大总裁意味不明的上下打量了一下文晗。 文晗继续讲解直到结束，时间刚刚好，正好到了和梅梅姐的约定时间，去吃烤肉喽！ 正好发现梅梅就在大门口等人呢，“梅梅姐，我在这！”文晗高喊。 文晗老远就看到梅梅姐的微笑了，然后就看到梅梅姐向这边走来，然后目光穿过自己，直看 向后边，“徐总，您怎么来了？怎么没有说一声？我们安排专人带您参观。” “今天只是随便来看看，没什么接待，不用那么麻烦，文晗小老师讲解非常精彩。” “恩是的，我们这边很多志愿者和观众都是他的忠实粉丝呢。我们正好说要去吃韩国烧烤， 徐总要不要一起？” “可以啊。” 徐天逸看着文晗表情瞬间垮了。梅梅姐心理也在咆哮了，“我只是寒暄一下，有我们家小晗 晗我就要付款，想吐血了，还多你一个，您还当真了！徐总您还是忙去吧，不过话都说了， 那姐这次就大放血了。” “你们怎么去，去哪一家？” “打算打的去 COCOPARK 那边吃韩国烧烤。 ” “我看我们还是去帝王那一家吧，然后还可以在那边唱 KTV，这次我请客！” 梅梅姐内心狂喜，还是总经理好啊，“那您说了算，小晗，我们走吧。 ” 徐天逸一脸奸计得逞的精光一笑隐藏在冰山脸上了，一晃钥匙说：“我开车，走吧！”  
哇靠，徐总你敢不敢再拉风一些，梅梅姐内心小宇宙咆哮。 “保时捷，敞篷车！”梅梅姐惊呼，然后自觉失态，微笑一下，就拉着文晗的胳膊就上了车。  
二十二  
名车就是名车，非一般的享受！ 但是最痛苦的人就是文晗了，内心已经问候了徐天逸十万八千遍了。算了，这次是梅梅姐请 吃饭，不是这个家伙就对了。 到了烧烤的雅座间，这次文晗没有客气，“五花肉两盘，牛肉一盘，生蚝 12 只，里脊肉一 盘......”后来考虑到有梅梅姐，“素什锦一份，外加三鲜拼盘一份，蔬菜寿司一份，生菜 3 篮子，哈哈暂时先点这么么多，不够再加。梅梅姐还要点什么吗？” 梅梅姐瞅了一眼文晗，满脸堆笑，心想果然是吃货，不过还好不是我付款，又想到徐总， “徐 总您看您要点什么？” “文晗点就好，他是吃货，他一定最有食运。” “那是，我可是标准的吃货。”说完了这句话文晗自觉有点不好意思，外加一句， “徐总要什 么喝的？” “你要喝什么，红酒？啤酒？白酒？还是...”结果文晗被反问了。 文晗一听就来气，这不是针对自己酒量不行吗，不过为了吃的我忍。 文晗为了吃的开心： “那就要一壶绿茶，六瓶加多宝，外加一瓶旺仔牛奶。”我喝不死你，哼！ 你有的是钱，爷有的是肚皮。 这顿饭吃的好好，接下来就去了银泰 KTV。在去之前，徐总已经约了张秘书外加其闺蜜和自 己死党柳思旋及其男朋友。梅梅姐因为老公不能来，只能约了博物馆的同事娟子。 他们先去 KTV 定位置了，然后发了房间号码给同伴们。不到半个小时，只差柳思旋一对了。 等他们进入房间时候真的是对文晗 SHOCK 挺大，柳思旋身高在 190cm 左右，柳思旋的老婆竟 然是一个和自己差不多年龄非常帅的男生。 现在这样开放了？果然是 S 市啊，梅梅姐和娟子也见怪不怪的打了招呼。 柳思旋看到徐天逸身边的阳光小帅哥，轻轻在徐天逸耳边小声说：“你新的姘头？” 徐天逸用手肘主定了一下柳思旋的腹部，然后介绍到：“这是博物馆的天才志愿者文晗，这 是我的哥们柳思旋，那是柳思旋的爱人李冉星。” 听到爱人两个字，让文晗一下子勾起了当年的回忆。等梅梅姐轻推他，才回过神来，原来柳 思旋的手已经伸出就在自己面前了。 “哦，不好意思，我叫文晗，请多关照！”握过手之后，文晗回到座位。 柳思旋对着徐天逸说：“这么纯天然的，你从哪找的啊，你应该还在追逐当中吧？” “我还要在确认一下。” “恩，不过不要太过火。” “我知道分寸！” 说完两个人也投入了争抢麦霸的浪潮中了。所有人都对文晗的声音表示惊叹，不仅是富有磁 性嗓音那么简答，他唱每一首歌曲都好像给歌赋予了灵魂，投入了感情。 李冉星和柳思旋对唱《分手快乐》但是两个人手握的好紧，文晗想也许在这个圈子还是有真 爱存在，不过只是不属于自己罢了。 在 KTV 文晗还是控制自己一口酒都没有喝。等文晗上厕所时候，徐天逸也跟着出来一起进入 厕所。正当文晗刚刚解开皮带，嘘嘘已经顺畅的时候，徐天逸从身后抱住文晗，用嘴巴含住 文晗的耳朵。 电流瞬时袭遍文晗全身，但是人最没有反击能力的时候也是在这个时候啊。只听徐天逸说了  
一句，“我的比你的大多了。”然后走到一边安心方便了。 文晗已经处在一种害羞和惊讶中中，难道他知道了自己的性取向？嗨，看来是自己想躲也躲 不过，文晗慌乱的提起裤子，回到包房。没等徐天逸回来，文晗就跟其他人说临时有事情， 要先走一步。 出门，文晗就奔付了地铁。徐天逸看着文晗跑远的身影，更加自信的翘起了嘴角，回到 KTV。 大家没唱几首歌曲就散了。 文晗就像被狗追一样，飞奔到地铁站，挤进了地铁，在车上自己的心久久不能恢复平静。这 一定是一场闹剧，看来博物馆暂时是不能去了。我明明没有任何的超常规的举动啊，难道说 我站在这就有同志的感觉？我很娘吗？文晗一路胡思乱想着。 文晗到家之后很晚也没能睡着，该死的徐天逸，害的自己想了一晚都没有睡着。文晗想了一 晚上终于想通了，他想跟徐天逸打电话说明白，以后不要徐天逸招惹自己，但是奈何发现没 有任何他的联系方式，不禁叹气：“嗨，做人太失败了，我人品也太差了吧？我好不容易做 的决定呢。” 反正今天周日，文晗决定今天在家看书和补眠为主。 到了傍晚文晗就接到了一个陌生电话：“喂？您找哪位？” “文晗，我是刘淼，我现在在你家楼下，我们能见个面吗？” “在我家楼下？有什么事情吗？能不能电话里边说？”文晗一时没有反映过来，总觉得有什 么事情，听得出来刘淼口气中的疲惫。 “文晗你也知道，我找你一定不会是简单的事情，否则我也不会打扰你。” “那好吧，你给我十分钟，我马上下楼。”文晗顺便洗了个澡，换了一身衣服下楼了。 “走，上车。” “去哪？”文晗想要往回走。 “上车在说，就算我求你了，这边真的不是说话的地方。”听着刘淼着急的声音，应该是出 大事了吧，但是我又能帮上什么忙吗？想着文晗就凄然一笑，还是上了车。 车子在夜幕中行驶，文晗也曾反复假设未来的某一天看到刘淼的情景。没想到竟然是刘淼有 求与自己的时候，但是文晗的世界,门票都是终身制的,若遗失或遗弃,恕不补发。 车子到了附近一家私人会所停下了，下车两个人走进包厢。文晗还以为会有汪珍珍出现，竟 然没有。仔细打量一下对方，文晗感觉到刘淼显得成熟了或者说有点颓废的样子了。肚子已 经不再是六块腹肌了吧，因为已经有了一些将军肚。鞋子上的泥土说明刘淼是刚到 S 市不久。 刘淼点了两杯咖啡，面对文晗的第一句话：“你还是跟以前一样，一点也没有变。” “呵呵，彼此彼此。”文晗听到现在相逢的对白，竟然有一种物是人非之感。 四年的不见，已经冲洗净了很多当年的热血沸腾。四年后的再次见面，竟然也只有寒暄，别 无其他共同语言。 刘淼有些神情激动的说：“文晗，我今天是来求你的，请你一定要帮我！” “我是什么身份呢？要钱我倒是有几千块存款，你尽管拿去。要是要其他估计我也帮不了你 吧？” “不，这事情你要听我说完，也只有你能救我，救我们全家！” 文晗倒是错愕了，我怎么会成为刘淼全家的救命稻草呢？ 听完刘淼的话，文晗才知道四年前他与自己分开的原因。其实文晗早就放下，早就看淡了， 能怪谁呢？本来在中国这就是十恶不赦的存在，如果说谁伤害了我们，只能说就是这个把传 宗接代看成家庭第一要务的中国观念，才是罪魁祸首吧。 刘淼现在之所以来求文晗帮忙，是因为徐氏集团早在四年前就开始进军 H 省矿产，但是当时 刘淼父亲作为 H 省行业老大极尽阻挠。后来徐氏动用自己在债券市场的影响力暗中操作，同 时设下陷阱和自己公司争抢一块山头，但是后来刘家中标，把大部分资金用作新矿山开发。  
等经过详细勘探才知道那是一个石头山，根本没有多少矿石。后来是因为汪家的财力支持才 度过难关。但是父亲还是不死心，想要和政府官员勾结，不让徐氏进军 H 省份。 本来万无一失的，没想到徐氏早在三年前就想到了此招，在政府安插了自己的眼线。现在自 己的父亲已经被检察院逮捕拘留，同时汪家也受到牵连，说他们在证券市场有非法操作。刘 淼现在来求文晗帮忙解决问题。 “我虽然和徐天逸有两面之缘，连朋友都不是，我又怎么能帮上忙呢？” 刘淼低着头：“事到如今我也不会隐瞒了。 ”说着拿出了一个信封递给文晗。 文晗打开一看都是照片，有徐天逸抱着自己下车的，还有徐天亲自己额头的，还有在银泰 KTV 徐天逸在厕所咬自己耳朵的。看到这些照片，文晗气愤的浑身发抖，连撕掉照片的力气 都没有。 “你派人跟踪我？” “不，是跟踪徐天逸，偶然看到了你。” “那你为什么认为我能帮你？” “文晗，我知道徐天逸男女通吃，以你的姿色我想他不会不动心的，同时你们已经这么暧昧 了。不要告诉我，那天晚上你们什么也没有做。” 听着这些混账话，文晗就把相片摔向刘淼的脸上。 刘淼还是面不改色，像是料定了文晗会有此反应，“文晗，要是我能找到徐天逸的破绽我一 定不会来求你，我们两家人的性命就在你手上了。我给你跪下求你了！如果你不帮忙，下个 星期三，父亲就要一审了，听说对方已经掌握了确切证据。”刘淼自顾自的说： “就算你讨厌 我和珍珍，但是文晗我求求你念着我当年对你的好，请你一定要帮我！” 文晗流泪了，原来迟早都要还的，想着当年刘淼对自己的好，原本想把它封存在自己的记忆 中，作为最美好的怀念。证明自己曾经青春过，无怨无悔过。可是现在那却成了交易的筹码。 老天啊！我到底做错了什么？你竟然这样一次一次的把我所有美好的东西都拿走。文晗并没 有哭，只是心里异常的阴冷罢了。 时至今日，毕竟是我欠刘淼的，这次一并还了，也就没有任何的念想了。文晗想着，心一狠， 说：“好吧，刘淼，我帮你！但是也请你听明白，我会尽我所有去帮你，但是我不知道我能 不能真的起到作用！不管我成不成功，以后我们井水不犯河水，老死不相往来！” 刘淼听到了这句话，虽然有些许的伤感但是也不似往年那般儿女情长，“明白，这是徐天逸 的电话，你现在帮我打电话吧。” “你竟然对我这么不放心？” “事关人命，文晗请你一定要帮我。” 文晗输好数字按了通话键。 徐天逸就坐在隔壁的包间，等着这个电话，嘴角上扬着按了接听，“喂？哪位？” “您好，徐总，我是博物馆志愿者文晗。” “哦，小晗啊，什么事情，莫非是想我了？” “我有一件事情想求您帮忙。” “说说看。” “请您帮我解决刘淼父亲和他岳丈的官司。” “你怎么那么自信我能帮你解决？” “徐总，明人不做暗事，又何必有此一问。” “我从不做没有收益的事情，但是你的请求我会考虑。”文晗听到此处，有点莫名的憋气， 自己的话真的有效果吗？然后转瞬就是一个冷艳的微笑，内心也明白了更或许是暗示吧。要 我主动投怀送抱吗？ 呵呵呵呵，文晗内心已经已经支离破碎了，没关系等着玩腻的一天，等他一脚踹开我就可以  
重新获得自由了。 文晗抱着必死的决心：“谢谢您，徐总。他们经过这次事情一定已经对您畏惧退缩了，不会 再阻挠您进入 H 省的计划。而且你手上一直有他们的证据，随时都可以扳倒他们，不用摧毁 之力。” “这当然，那除此之外呢？我想不出一个更合理的理由说服自己停止，扳倒他们我会更加畅 通无阻吧？” “除此之外，我愿意为您做任何事情。” “这个条件听起来不错，不过你不是很讨厌我吗？” “不，我并不讨厌你。而是我讨厌我自己，讨厌我自己这张嘴脸，更讨厌命运的安排。我不 过是一直小蚂蚁苟延残喘罢了，您大可放心我对您说过话的忠诚度！” “那好吧，明天你来我公司签一个协议，我就撤诉。明天早晨 8 点，有车接你。 ”徐天逸也 在摇头，一开始总想把他困在自己身边。可是当这一天来得时候，听着文晗那种绝望冰冷的 话，自己还是觉得空牢牢的，好像缺少了什么似得。百思不得其解，不过我一定不让你离开， 你必须属于我的。  
二十三  
文晗打完电话，失魂落魄的开始往回走。 又像当年那天发现刘淼和汪珍珍出现在博物馆一样，只是这次不是伤心，而是内心对自己的 嘲笑。华侨城的咖啡厅竟然又上演了一部命运的玩笑，原本该撇开的，又如同洪水一般把自 己吞噬。原本认为自己忘记了刘淼，原本封存的美好回忆，这次都成了发黄的秋叶，迎风一 扫潸然而落，无限的凄美。 文晗谢绝了刘淼要送自己回去的要求。虽然是夏天的光景，但是确实是冬天的 feeiling。 这一切的羁绊，这一切和刘淼的羁绊，到明天也就为止了吧。感谢老天让我卸下了包袱，从 此我们两不相欠了！ 但是对于徐天逸，我算什么呢？不过是个玩偶吧，哈哈，自己竟然也要以色事他人，竟然是 这样的光景。当年没有给刘淼的，现在都要一文不值的给徐天逸吗？ 文晗真的迷惘了，轻叹一口气，等着徐天逸把自己丢弃的那天吧。身心俱疲的文晗，回到家 倒头就睡着了。 七点钟闹钟准时响起，7:55 就有电话来说车已经在下面了。 在车上，文晗无心看疾驰而过的的风景,而是在内心彩排着见到徐天逸的各种说辞。想了半 天，他已经做好把自己交出去的准备了，横竖都是一死，越是主动的东西对于他们这样的男 人越是最快生厌吧？没有征服欲望的东西在他们眼中就不是猎物。 不知不觉已经到了办公室，原来徐氏公司的总部竟然在 S 市最高的地标建筑上，从 13-20 层都是他们的办公室，13 层以下都是各大奢侈品专卖店和各种餐厅。这边消费一定会很贵 吧？ 叮咚！电梯在 20 层的停下，出了电梯并没有想象中的那么多人。 进了门禁，前台行政人员就带领文晗去了总经理办公室， “徐总现在有一个会，10 分钟之后 回来，徐总吩咐请您先在办公室稍等。” “请问哪里是洗手间？” “出门右拐第四个门就是。” “谢谢！”文晗出了总经理办公室，然后就朝洗手间走去。路过在茶水间的时候无意听到美 女们的 YY。 “今天徐总，满脸的微笑，难道有人要遭殃了？”  
“前天听说徐总又得一个新的大波妹诶，报纸都有拍到他们约会场景，很登对啊！” “怪不得！这又要伤透我们公司万千女人心了。” “嗨，可不，我就流血呢。你说我们距离徐总这么近怎么他就没看上我呢?” 文晗听了慧心一笑，最终徐天逸也过不了真正的女人这一关吧？ 等文晗从厕所出来，就看到了三个美女也从茶水间出来，看到文晗大家真的更加兴奋了。 “小玲，你看帅哥！” “哇，好阳光的帅帅！” 文晗露出招牌微笑，跟各位点点头便离开了。 “他有笑诶，好迷人！”众美女赶紧跑到前台去 YY. 柳思旋，看着今天神采奕奕的徐天逸打趣到，“上次猎物上手了？” “呵呵呵，我什么时候猎物失败过。这次可是一石二鸟！” “我看没那么简答，估计是你坠入爱河了。” “那我岂不是坠过很多次了？估计早就溺水身亡了。” 柳思旋看着自己这个发小，无奈的摇摇头。自从徐天逸的双胞胎哥哥---徐天俊和安娜结婚 后，他一直对感情很逃避。毕竟安娜是徐天逸爱上的第一个女孩，安娜却告诉天逸自己和天 俊在一起了。 两年前，天俊被父亲派去经营英国的公司的事务，安娜也一起去了英国，去年两个人才结婚。 在柳思旋的心理，一直明白天逸一直在逃避。看多了徐天逸的风花雪月，柳思旋明白，徐天 逸是一个只要想得到就一定不择手段的得到的人。可是这几年，无论男孩女孩从没有超过半 个月的。但柳思旋也从没看到过徐天逸有过这样满足的笑容，看来他可能沦陷了，可能徐天 逸也不知道吧！ 文晗啊！文晗！论相貌确实比你长得帅的很多，但是获得你，竟然让天逸如此的满足。你究 竟是何方神圣，又会给徐天逸带来什么呢，还是也仅仅是一个过客呢？ 徐天逸今天心情甚好，首先 H 省矿山项目进展顺利，公司其他部门也都有捷报，自己身边也 有所收获。 回办公室正好看到在看杂志的文晗，这就是自己的新猎物吧，希望不饶让自己太早失去兴趣。 透过玻璃窗钻进来的阳光洒在文晗专注看书的脸上，有一种温暖的气息充斥了房间。 徐天逸有一种想要抱住文晗的冲动，“小晗，你来了？” “徐总，你好。”文晗站起身，看着徐天逸走进办公桌后，坐进办公椅。 徐天逸拉开抽屉，拿出一张纸，“这是协议，你签个字吧。” “哦~” 文晗接过协议什么也没看就签了字，在文晗想来也不过就是一张卖身契吧。玩偶是有没有权 利讲条件的，更何况刘淼的家庭在自己手中，不能有半点犹豫，他生怕自己看到什么惊世骇 俗的条款自己下不了笔。 徐天逸早就料到这样的结果，于是他拿起条款看着说：“那么按照现在第一条，你就要搬到 我家来住；同时辞掉原公司的职务，到我们建筑事业部门任职事业部经理助理。” 文晗听着，没有听错吧？眼神充满疑惑的望着徐天逸。 “傻瓜，开心坏了？我知道以你的能力在那家小公司就等于一朵鲜花插在牛粪上了。来我们 房地产开发部做助理工资翻三倍，并享受总经理专车接送上下班的福利啊。当然建筑事业部 我是兼职经理也就是说你是我助理。” 文晗不是不想加入徐氏集团，以前也曾投过他们简历但是都是石沉大海，没想到自己以这种 形式进入了徐氏集团。文晗更不敢相信竟然有着这样的待遇。 文晗抢过，协议仔细阅读： 1.文晗入住徐天逸东部华侨城别墅，同时担任徐氏集团建筑事业部经理助理。工资为 XXX.  
入职当天即为正式员工，无试用期。 2.文晗享有周六日正常假期与人身自由，但不得拒绝徐天逸的安排和照顾，不能拒绝一切夫 妻日常生活下的正常活动，并给与积极回应。 3.文晗在未经允许不得离家超过 8 小时，同时期间必须每两小时汇报一次自身及周边情况。 4.文晗要对徐天逸忠诚和坦承，不得私下与其他男性会面或者有肢体接触。每天必须要使徐 天逸感受到幸福和性福。 5.此协议有效期为从签字日期起至三年内有效，三年之后此协议自动延期。如果没有任何异 议，三年后领取结婚证书。 6.此协议只此一式两份，复印有效。 一边读着协议内容，文晗看一条吐槽，还要你幸福和性福，果然够黄够暴力！这不相当于终 身监禁吗？还夫妻关系下任何事情，直接说自己强上民男得了！ 嗨，怎么办呢？已入虎口，难逃劫数啊！其实徐天逸也不知道为什么要这样写，只是一种前 所有为有的幸福和占有感。自己设计出这些条款时候，开心的昨天一晚没有睡，连刘妈都觉 得事情都有蹊跷。  
二十四  
第二天文晗就退了房间，事出突然没有提前打招呼，只能补给房东半个月的房租。 辞职的时候经理都没机会和文晗握一下手，看着身后的两个保镖，连一个月都没有敢留，当 天就可以走人了。 文晗下午就入住了东部华侨城，刘妈已经收拾好了一切，看到文晗来的时候还是有些吃惊的。 原来徐少爷说得要入住的人原来是文晗啊。 文晗被安排住在徐天逸房间的正对面，刘妈帮着收拾行李，但是就是没有放衣服的地方。 刘妈看着这两箱子衣服微笑的说：“徐少爷的衣服都在他的试衣间，等他回来再放进去吧。” “哦，没事，反正放箱子里也可以的。” 到了晚上 10 点钟，徐天逸拖着疲惫的身体回来了，刘妈主动迎上去： “先喝一碗绿豆沙去下 火。” 文晗坐在沙发上扑哧一声笑了，心想火气有多大啊。这一举动让徐天逸尽收眼底，开始来了 精神。自己老婆看来 YY 能力渐长啊，那今天就让他 YY 够。 “刘妈，您去休息吧，这边我想和文晗单独聊一下。”刘妈应了一声，回了自己房间。 徐天逸坐在沙发上，拍拍自己的身边的座位示意文晗坐近点，文晗小心翼翼的蹭过去，一晃 一晃的在徐天逸眼中就变成了一扭一扭的小媳妇了。文晗还没蹭到，就被一只手给拉不过去， 搂进了某人怀里了。 “张嘴！”徐天逸自己先喝了一口，又舀一勺放到文晗嘴边。接下来的事情就是徐天逸喂文 晗吃豆沙了，文晗闭上眼睛张开嘴，等着绿豆沙，结果迎来的是徐天逸的嘴巴。 文晗受惊小兔子般的瞪开眼睛和徐天逸四目相接，一下子就满脸通红了，徐天逸把自己嘴里 的绿豆沙都随着舌头的进入送到了文晗嘴里，最后还在各处扫荡了一遍。 “老婆味道不错，蛮甜的。”不过文晗被呛得绿豆沙，洒满了一身。徐天逸看到文晗胸口的 绿豆，“既然衣服都脏了就脱下来吧，我们去洗澡。 ” 文晗咳嗽的厉害，徐天逸趁机在文晗背上游走。恢复过来的文晗总觉得哪里不对，感觉徐天 逸的一双大手就快游走到自己屁股了。文晗怒视着徐天逸，刚想打掉徐天逸的手，徐天逸咬 着自己的耳纯，低低的说：“别忘了协议！ ” 顿时文晗就泄气了，既然已经卖身就等着徐天逸厌烦了，不是自己早就有这种觉悟了吗？不 过让自己主动献身自己永远做不来啊。  
徐天逸打横抱起文晗向一楼浴室走去。 浴室里有好大的一个圆形浴缸，都可以游泳了吧。等到了浴缸旁边，徐天逸就开始自己脱衣 服，一边脱一边斜眼看着文晗的表情变化。 等着徐天逸脱得精光，回头看向文晗时候他正憋着大红脸，低着头，瞧着地板，真想找个地 缝钻进去。 “让我帮你脱？”文晗猛然抬头，看到徐天逸就站在自己身边，赤裸全身，还用手拽着自己 的上衣。 “我---我自己来。” 徐天逸只是微笑的看着文晗扭捏的脱完衣服，又是一个公主抱，和文晗一起走进了浴缸。文 晗的皮肤很滑很嫩啊。 徐天逸把文晗抱进浴缸，让他坐在自己的大腿上。这时候文晗才意识到徐天逸的那里已经开 始半抬头了，这样暧昧的坐在一起，文晗身体很是僵直。 徐天逸从两个褐色瓶子中用吸管取出液体分别滴了几滴在浴缸中。一下子有幽幽的清香从水 中溢出，文晗也慢慢放松下来。徐天逸凑在文晗耳边：“香不香？这是依兰花的精油和玫瑰 精油。” “依兰花精油不是可以舒缓疲劳，有一定的催情效果吗？” “这个你也懂？” “我只是看过一本书，隐隐约约记得一点。你竟然用这个精油。” “这不是为了缓解紧张气氛嘛。”说着这句话，徐天逸已经把文晗的手放在了自己**上，文 晗像被烫到般想要抽手，奈何徐天逸的手劲太大，也只能握住。 “老婆，你看他都迫不及待了，怎么办？” 文晗内心都有点害怕，这个尺寸也太大了吧。反正已经这种地步了，文晗因为紧张加重了手 劲，只听一声闷哼“老婆，你要谋杀亲夫啊。” “我---不是，对不起！ ” “那作为补偿，我就开动了。” “开动？”还没等文晗回过神来，他已经被掀翻徐天逸身下，徐天逸先是亲吻文晗的小嘴， 然后一路向下，啃咬脖颈，吸允胸膛，舌头还在腹部打圈，然后就开始亲吻文晗的大腿内侧， 文晗已经被撩拨的浑身发红娇喘嘘嘘。 猛然间感觉到一股电流冲向大脑，自己的**被徐天逸用嘴包裹了，那种霸道的吞吐表达了极 强的占有欲。 “疼！”文晗挤出这个声音，徐天逸才开始放缓力道，用舌尖挑弄文晗的泪眼。 此时的文晗已经不知所措，双手紧紧握着浴池的边缘，身体大开着。一股强劲电流划过全身 时候，文晗一挺身喊道：“来了！躲--开！ ” 徐天逸并没有躲，而是用嘴巴容纳了文晗的全部精华，然后仰头就吞掉了，没有一丝的难为 情。 “老婆，你的精华已经在我身体了哦。”文晗羞得不敢再看徐天逸，只感觉自己的腿被张开 挂在徐天逸的肩膀上，屁股被抬起，然后一股凉凉的东西流进了自己的菊花，再然后就感觉 一根手指慢慢探进，接下来就是第二只。当第三根手指进入时候，文晗已经冷汗涔涔，只听 到一个性感的声音在耳边响起，“老婆，放松，你咬的我手指好紧。不然会很疼啊。老婆相 信我，放松，乖！” 文晗脸上更是红上加红，开始试着放松身体。等三根手指都退出，一根炽热的硬棒顶在入口， 蓄势待发。自己的菊花也不由的一紧，心生害怕。 “老婆，我要进去了。” “呃--你慢点，我，我，我是第一次。”  
徐天逸像打了兴奋剂一样一点一点的挤入，刚进入 1/3 文晗就已经拧着眉头，咬着嘴唇闷哼 不断了。 徐天逸想要去亲亲文晗让他放松，但是刚一弯身子就牵动下体，文晗“啊--”一声，刺激了 徐天逸整个神经。 徐天逸猛地一狠心就全部进入了文晗的身体，那种包紧窒息的感觉差一点就让徐天逸立刻射 出来了。此时文晗的手已经握着浴池边沿有点发白，徐天逸赶紧把文晗抱起，下体就这样子 结合着，让文晗抱着自己脖颈，自己拖着文晗的屁股慢慢开始蠕动。 看着文晗眉头渐渐舒展，听着文晗嘴里的呻吟，徐天逸渐渐加重了力度和贯穿的距离，一直 冲向文晗的身体的某一个点。文晗再也抑制不住身体的感觉，嘴里开始发出更大声的“嗯嗯 呜呜”的呻吟，极大地刺激了徐天逸的攻城略地。 整个浴室只听到两个人身体的的撞击声，文晗的呻吟声，以及水花的声音，春光旖旎，色情 无限。  
二十五  
正当文晗为自己难以抑制的呻吟害羞时候，发现自己的**也直立起来。 “老婆，你的身体好忠诚，你的声音也好听。”说着，徐天逸停止了活塞运动。文晗此时的 小火山正要蓄势待发，但是突然失去了动力，顿时心里有点痒痒的难以忍受。 “你说，叫我什么？” “徐总。” “嗯？”徐天逸一下子就连根没入，然后抽离，等着文晗的答案。文晗又是一阵疼痛，破口 而出“老公！” “果然还是老婆身体诚实啊。 ”然后徐天逸凑近文晗耳朵处，开始吐出若有似无的气息，用 嘴唇咬着文晗的厚实的耳垂。 “说，你想要！然后我就给你。”文晗紧闭双眼，眼角的泪痕更使他看的娇弱可怜，可是文 晗的身体此刻也在喧嚣着。 文晗鼓足勇气。“老公，我想要。 ” 徐天逸紧跟不舍：“你想要老公的什么？” “我---我想要老公的棒棒。”徐天逸得到自己想要的回答，开始了自己的奋斗事业，五六次 的大力贯穿下文晗就射出了精华，射到了徐天逸的胸膛上。 徐天逸感到文晗的菊花加紧的感觉，“老婆不要急，马上老公就全部把爱液给你哦。” 文晗听此，双手紧紧的抓着徐天逸的肩膀。感觉到那个炽热的猛兽好像变得更加粗大硬挺， 在自己体内要擦出火花一样来回不停的猛烈进出。在徐天逸一次连根没入的时候，只听徐天 逸一声“老婆！”一股热流在自己体内喷出。 原本以为这样就结束了，文晗已经精疲力竭了，但是并没有感觉到小天逸任何变小退出的感 觉。结果徐天逸抱着文晗出了浴池。徐天逸坐在旁边的沙发上，让文晗坐在自己棒棒上，此 时文晗已经浑身无力。 徐天逸托起文晗的下巴，一个温润的亲吻过后， “宝贝，你身体太差了，老公才刚刚开始啊。” 文晗内心狂骂着，色情狂啊，还是一个性欲旺盛的色情狂！ “老婆，我们再来一次啊。” “不-啊--啊--要。” 没等文晗的答复，徐天逸又发起了新一轮的总攻。正当文晗无力蹲坐，整个身子都紧贴在徐 天逸身上的时候，徐天逸把放他放躺在沙发上，一只手抬着文晗的头，一只手拖着文晗的小 PP。  
“宝贝儿，你看，你在吞掉人家的棒棒，我一定会把你喂饱的哦。”文晗看见一根粗大的硬 物不断进进出出，羞得无话可说，最后装死鱼闭眼不看了。 因为徐天逸爱液还在体内，显得进出更加顺畅。只是每次深入都撞到文晗身体内的某一个点， 文晗的身体还是忠诚的又射了两次，不过自己身上这个色魔，还在没有任何停止的迹象。 就在文晗昏昏沉沉的要迷失的时候，就感觉自己被抱起，又走进了温暖的水中，好舒服，然 后自己就真的睡去了。 徐天逸看着昏昏的文晗，不禁摇头，为了夫妻更加美好的幸福生活，一定要让文晗加强身体 锻炼。徐天逸帮文晗清理净体内的残留，又给他抹了一些药膏。看来今天是有点做的过火了， 虽然一直很注意很小心了，但是没想到文晗是第一次。 虽然徐天逸不是一个处男控，但是当知道文晗的第一次是属于自己的时候，内心还是不免被 填的满满的。看着文晗睡着，徐天逸把他抱在自己怀了，文晗好像找到热原一样身子跟徐天 逸靠的很近。徐天逸轻轻吻了一下文晗的额头，自己也进入了梦乡。 七点钟，文晗的生物钟已经设定成了 7 点钟准时醒的状态，虽然身体很是疲惫，但是这一觉 睡得真的是舒服，还有一个暖暖的抱枕。 等自己刚想起身，文晗才感觉自己屁股疼。其实天逸早就睡醒了，但是文晗一直紧紧抱着自 己，总感觉看着文晗静静的睡着也是一种幸福。 看着文晗吃痛的皱起眉头，徐天逸赶紧轻轻将文晗抱起，搂在自己怀里。文晗此时才意识到 这个抱枕原来是徐天逸，然后看着二人一丝不挂的坦诚相见，不禁又是红了脸。 随后感到晨勃的小徐天逸，文晗有点害怕的要挣脱开这个温暖的怀抱。 “别动，让我抱一会，老婆。”文晗也立马变得安静。 徐天逸像看穿了文晗的想法： “老公昨晚很棒吧？”文晗闻言想起昨天晚上的种种，只是不 好意思的说了一句：“色魔，你不会早上就发情吧？” “如果你愿意。” “你！” “呵呵，宝贝，你害羞时候好好看。”然后徐天逸恢复了正经神色： “放心，昨天晚上是我太 过忘情了，请宝贝原谅。今天想吃什么？我找刘妈去做。” “啊！昨天晚上刘妈也在？会不会...” “哈哈哈！放心，这边所有房间都是超级隔音的，昨天就算你喊破喉咙也不会有人来救你的， 所以你就乖乖的被我吃掉了。” “.......” “你放心，我早就告诉刘妈我们的关系了。刘妈也是祝福我们的，所以没有什么不好意思的。 我去找刘妈做点皮蛋瘦肉粥来，先让我看一下那里有没有消肿？” “啊，不要！” “难道你自己能看？” “我----” “好了宝贝，听老公话，来。”此时徐天逸有些霸道的把文晗翻转过来， “还好，虽然没有完 全消肿，但是已经消了大部分了。” 检查完，徐天逸把文晗放在被窝，盖好被子，自己穿好睡衣就出去了。 不到 10 分钟徐天逸就端着香喷喷的皮蛋瘦肉粥和两盘小菜进来了。把小桌子放在床上，一 切摆置妥当，文晗看着皮蛋瘦肉粥就流泪了。 “怎么了，宝贝？” “没事！”想起四年前，刘淼也曾经把一碗皮蛋瘦肉粥端给自己，仿佛当年的一切碎片又开 始拼接，在自己脑海里回放。 看着文晗愣楞的有点发呆，徐天逸有些着急了，“宝贝，你不喜欢吃，我就端走了。”  
“不，只是让我想起了从前吧，不好意思，这种场合说这些。” “宝贝，没关系，我想听。”说着徐天逸也上床把文晗搂进怀里。 “我知道你曾经和刘淼的过去，但是现在是我们两个在一起，我一定会比刘淼还要加倍的爱 你，让你彻底的走出刘淼的阴影，创造属于我们两个人的未来。” “徐总，其实非常感谢你，像我这样的出身根本配不上你一分一毫，在 S 市比我帅比我出色 的人有的是，我又算什么呢？况且我们这种不伦不类的在一起，真的能有结果吗？以前我相 信诺言，但是现在我只相信人言，毕竟人言可畏！” 徐天逸听着内心心如刀绞，自己看到那个阳光坚强的文晗一下子就破碎成了漫天的柳絮般， 随风而逝。 “不，文晗你要相信我，也要相信我们未来。”说着抱紧了文晗，等文晗心情平复，强迫他 喝了粥，然后就找他再睡一会。 “徐总。” “还叫我徐总？” “徐天逸？” “恩？” “老公。”文晗赧然。 徐天逸看着自家的这个变色龙，越看越是爱不释手，听到满意的答复，一脸忠犬尽显，“老 婆，什么事情？” “不是今天我要报道的吗，我...” “哦，本星期放假一周，下周正式入职。” “这样不太好吧？我不要影响你。” “老公说好就是好，不要忘了老公是总经理。”说着徐天逸露出一个邪邪的微笑。 文晗露出一个不齿的表情，装死鱼睡觉了。  
二十六  
徐天逸今天心情大好，对员工也是百分之一百的高质量微笑，吓得员工笑也不是，哭更不行。 大家都意识到冰山总裁融化那就是惊涛骇浪啊，哪个部门哪位大神能这般的不知天高地厚， 赶紧出来自己自宫，不要祸起萧墙，殃及池鱼啊。 柳思旋看着徐天逸的一举一动，打趣道： “坠入爱河的男人很可怕，全体员工都在瑟瑟发抖。” “思想有多远你就滚多吧，一看你就是一脸性欲不满的样子，赶紧找你们家小星星去！” “嗨，我已经一个月不知道满足是啥滋味了！以后你就知道得罪老婆，那种凄惨的下场了。” 柳思旋内心的诅咒着徐天逸，赶紧惹怒你们家那位吧。奈何我在 KTV 说了一句你看人家笑的 多阳光，就被老婆吃醋了。后果就是一个月没有让上床啊。说起来罪魁祸首还是你---徐天 逸。你要是不叫我去，我也不会有此下场啊。 文晗在家躺了两天，虽然徐天逸没有在过分的举动，但是吃豆腐事情总不断，一开始文晗还 有所反抗，后来就直接装死鱼挺尸了，不过身体每次都在徐天逸手中喷射了。 文晗感觉恢复了之后还是打算去 S 市博物馆参与志愿者活动，当天晚上就像徐天逸说明自己 的意向。但是徐天逸躺在床上就一句话， “看你表现！”然后就闭着眼睛躺在床头学起了文晗 装死鱼！ 文晗原本想不能主动，但是不表现每天晚上吃豆腐也再所难免。后来心一横，横竖一死，为 了明天的自由我就拼了。 文晗骑在徐天逸的腿上，开始有些笨拙的亲吻徐天逸，然后又开始脱徐天逸的衣服。正当文 晗的嘴巴要离开时候，徐天逸的舌头伸进文晗的嘴里。  
“接吻要这样子才对！”然后用手把文晗的后脑控制住，给了文晗一个彻底的深吻。吻完又 一句话说，“继续！” 文晗只得继续往下继续，用嘴啃咬徐天逸的胸部突起，惹得徐天逸都呻吟出了声。文晗偷偷 笑了，好好让你尝一下欲火焚身的感觉，然后...嘿嘿！ 文晗的嘴已经到达了腹部，看见小徐天逸已经竖起高昂的旗帜，今天总算才敢看清楚，至少 20CM 吧，好粗啊。文晗张口大嘴巴含下已经没有了多余的活动空间，只能又吐出，然后用 自己的舌尖轻轻舔着泪眼及附近，后来又用牙齿轻轻啃咬。 徐天逸已经开始喘着粗气，文晗使坏的加重了牙齿的力度，徐天逸马上哼出了声音。文晗心 想，怎么样我技术也不错吧？ 他不知道已经点燃了一个定时炸弹。就在文晗已经无力气在去上下摆动的时候，徐天逸用双 手捧住了文晗的头，“小坏蛋，竟然这样不负责任，老公一定要惩罚你。”说着把文晗掀翻。 徐天逸把文晗往床边一拉，让他的头探出床边，嘴巴正好对着自己的小徐天逸。 “张嘴！” 文晗一张嘴，徐天逸就自顾自的开始缓慢律动。文晗都快哭了，“老婆坚持一会，很快就好 了。”文晗的回答已经化作一阵呜呜声。然后就听到徐天逸“啊！”的一声，徐天逸的棒棒顶 到了文晗的喉咙深处，就感到一股股热流涌入，自己喉咙有点想吐的感觉，但是还是被塞在 嘴里的巨大给顶回去了。 不多几秒，徐天逸抽出巨大，就看到文晗鳖红的脸，紧接着就是不断的咳嗽。 “老婆，没事吧！？” “没事---你试试！” “好嘞！”还没等文晗反映过来，自己的老二就被徐天逸含在嘴里，不多时就射了。徐天逸 像品尝美酒一样，舔舔嘴唇，“老婆的好甜哦，老公的味道怎么样？” 文晗也不知道他这种厚脸皮是否是与生俱来，但是现在文晗只能装死鱼，当没听到了。 不过昨天晚上的牺牲没有白费，还是换来了今天八小时博物馆自由，可是身边 3 米范围内还 是跟着一个司机兼保镖的高壮大汉，带一墨镜，今天自己不成焦点都难。 “文晗听说你跳槽去了徐氏集团，真的假的？”梅梅姐说。 “嗯---” “真的啊！那真的恭喜了，从上次 KTV 你匆忙走之后，一直都没见过你。在徐氏怎么样？” “呃，还没有感觉。”文晗这绝对是实话，都没有入职怎么能知道呢。 “诶？文晗那个戴墨镜的一直再看你，你熟人？” “哦。梅梅姐，我要讲解去了。” “时间还剩 10 分钟呢！ ” “我再熟悉一下，一个月不来了有点生疏了。” “哦，去吧。”文晗说完跑进展览厅，文晗的讲解热情丝毫没有受到 3 米黑眼镜的影响，依 然是热情洋溢，深入浅出，专业幽默，有时候黑眼镜都一脸恍然大悟的面部表情。 刚讲解完，一个非常阳光的帅哥拦住文晗的去路，只见那男生一头红色短发，脖子上戴着一 条发光的链子，身穿韩版运动风格 T 恤，牛仔裤好像剪了几个口子。 “您好，我是韩在熙，很荣幸能听到您这么精彩的讲解。能否认识一下？”说着伸出右手， 摆出一个握手的姿势。 文晗刚想伸手，不知道什么时候，眼镜男已经把韩在熙的手握在自己手里，只听眼镜男说： “您好，这是我家少爷文晗。因为从小对握手充满恐惧，所以我就代握了。” 文晗瞬间风化加凌乱了，然后大脑像短路一下回想，我什么时候有握手恐惧症了？手还有代 握的道理？一定是徐天逸这个家伙，文晗气的牙痒痒的。 这时候韩在熙看着黑眼镜身后的文晗，先是困惑然后就释然一笑：“幸会！”  
韩在熙又说：“不过下个星期，我们举办了一次同学会，我想带他们一起来参观这次展览， 文晗先生有时间吗？可以邀请您做我们的讲解员吗？” 文晗这次抢在黑眼镜发话前说：“有，一定有！”说完了又觉得自己唐突，“请问您是准备周 几来，周六或者周日我才有时间。” 韩在熙微笑着说：“下周六，您看可以吗？” “没问题！我电话你记一下到时候联系。” 黑眼镜看样子想出声阻止，文晗打断他，“放心，我不会让你受惩罚的。” 又看向韩在熙：“158*******” “收到，那我们下周六见。”说着韩在熙挥挥手就又回了展馆。 “文少爷，我们出来已经 6 小时 48 分钟了，我们现在该回去了。” “好吧。”文晗无奈的点头答应了。 回到家正好是 8 个小时，文晗内心又一次热情慰问了徐天逸十万八千次。 看到黑眼镜在徐天逸面前好像说了什么，文晗知道今天的事情一定都尽数被徐天逸知道了。 文晗心理一横，知道就知道吧，难道还要把我吃了，哪里有压迫哪里就有反抗，大不了我就 装死鱼好了！ 等徐天逸进了房间，对文晗招招手。示意他过来。文晗内心嘟囔，你敢不敢再多走几步啊， 多走几步会死啊。不过还是不情愿的走过去了，然后自己就被打横抱起来，文晗一惊破口而 出：“你不会又发情了吧？” “嗤--！难道你欲求不满？” “呃--不是那意思，我----”到了书房徐天逸把文晗放在桌子上坐好，然后文晗的脖颈处就 觉得凉凉的，一条白金的项链出现在自己脖子上。上面还有一个圆圈穿在上面，原来是一个 设计简约的铂金戒指，钻石就镶嵌在光滑平整的表面。翻看里边就写着英文字母 Y&H。 徐天逸也拿出自己脖颈上的同款项链说：“这上面的戒指可是我们结婚戒指哦，三年之后你 要把戴在你身上的戒指给我戴上。”文晗呆呆的看着，眼里噙满了泪水，反反复复重复着“结 婚？...这会成真吗？” “必须成真，如果三年之后你要彻底的爱上我，不过就算如果你不爱我，我就买一个笼子把 你锁起来，带在身边。”文晗彻底的落泪了，但是他从来没有奢望过三年之后会怎么样。 因为对于文晗这个渺小的人物来说，他左右不了任何的开始和结局，唯独可以做的就是掩藏 自己的内心吧。他不想给母亲和妹妹带来伤害，现在更不想伤害徐天逸。 徐天逸一边抱着文晗，一边帮他擦眼泪，“傻瓜！怎么又哭了？”文晗我一定尽我自己所能 去爱你，首先你要对我敞开心扉。 “我的礼物还没结束呢。”徐天逸笑着说， “宝贝，给！” “为什么又是戒指？” “这一对是我们的定情戒指啊，来我帮你带上。”说着徐天逸取出一枚戴在了文晗的左手中 指。 “来宝贝，也帮老公带上。” 文晗好像拿着千金重物，又很正式的拿出戒指，把戒指带到徐天逸中指上。等看清戒指才知 道，原来戒指造型是一颗心形，文晗带着是一个凹陷的中间镂空心形，心形周围镶了一圈小 钻石。文晗的中指位置有一颗褐红的痣，正好在心形中间。而徐天逸带的是一个凸起的心形。 “我的设计怎么样，我就知道一定你的手指最适合带我的设计了。” “你设计的？” “喜欢吗？我找他们昨天连夜定做的，尺寸也刚刚好。”文晗今天真的感动的一塌糊涂。结 果就导致了第二天没有能下来床。 “宝贝，为了我们更加性福的明天，你要加强身体锻炼。不过这次比上次有进步！”  
文晗马上给徐天逸一个白眼， “你这个体力狂，找谁也受不了啊。”想着昨天晚上颠鸾倒凤的 画面自己都怀疑，这个男人那里来的那么多精力？自己到最后都无力气了，在他半强半哄的 又来一次，就彻底睡着了。嗨，一想自己还真的是失败！  
二十七  
还好这不是第一次，总算这一次没有发烧。文晗想，今天晚上我一定要把这个色魔踢下床， 明天要去报到啊。再过三个月就要过年了，要好好工作拿工资啊。 想着这些，文晗扶着腰，一点一点的走到对面屋去看看自己的行李。自己这几天在家除了穿 睡衣还是穿睡衣了，就去博物馆的昨天穿了一身徐天逸给自己准备的衣服，也该把自己的衣 服收拾一下了。不过等文晗进门时候就傻眼了，我的包裹呢？！ “刘妈，您看到我包裹了吗？” “晗晗啊。”徐天逸已经把自己和文晗确立关系的事情告诉了刘妈，刘妈早就知道徐少爷的 性取向，对文晗印象非常不错，早就把文晗当做少奶奶来看了。只是文晗不让刘妈那么肉麻 的喊自己，“文少爷，或者少奶奶。”还是改成小晗，而刘妈喜欢叫他晗晗，显得亲切。 “你怎么起来了，徐少爷说你要多躺着休息，是不是饿了？” “刘妈，我的行李不见了。” “哦，你的衣服被徐少爷在两天前都扔掉了，其他东西我都已经帮你摆放好了。” “扔了？为什么要扔？那都是钱买的啊，再说我穿什么啊？” “徐少爷交代了，你的衣服徐少爷已经都准备好了，你们的衣服都放试衣间了，就是二楼这 边，可以进去看一下。” “但是刘妈他也不要扔啊，衣服还能穿呢，太可惜了。” “晗晗，你听刘妈说，不要怪徐少爷。自从徐少爷买了这栋别墅，从来没有带过其他朋友来 过这，除了他的发小柳思旋和几个不多的好朋友。而你当天喝醉了被徐少爷带回来，我就觉 得你一定不是普通人。现在你们确立了关系，你的那些衣服是以前的朋友帮你买的的吧？徐 少爷说，他要彻底把你从那个人的阴影中挖出来，让你变成那个爱笑满脸阳光的文晗。”刘 妈握着文晗的手，“晗晗，这些话原本不该我说，但是我看着徐少爷对你的关心，比对安娜 小姐还要多。他是我从小看到大的，他脾性我最了解。” 文晗听着刘妈的话，心理有东西好像又融化了一层。不过安娜是谁？等着徐天逸有一天自己 想告诉我时候，再说吧。 推开试衣间的门，文晗狠狠赞叹了一把。至少 50 平的房间叠放着或者挂着很多不同风格的 衣服，一年四季的衣服也都有区分。竟然还有一个专区的情侣装和情侣用品！ “喜欢吗？”一个熟悉的声音满带着宠溺。 “喜欢！没想到你细心到如此地步。” “喜欢就好，宝贝，今天晚上...”文晗赶紧挣脱后边的拥抱，受惊的兔子一样， “今天晚上 就安心睡觉，明天我要去公司报道。” 徐天逸莞尔贼笑：“你想哪里去了，宝贝，我是说今天晚上我们要庆祝一下，为你明天开始 正式成为我的助理。作为下属，你要好好讨好一下你的上司吧？” “那你想吃什么，我请客，前提条件绝对不能超过 300 块钱。” “你定吧，你请客。” “那就定小肥羊吧。” “好，那赶紧换衣服。”徐天逸给二人选了一套韩版情侣牛仔吊带长裤，里边配了黄色长袖 T 恤，穿的是黄色平底大翻扣的板鞋。虽然天气已经见冷，但是他们去的地方出门就上车， 下车就进门，还是冷不到的，不过为了以防万一，徐天逸还是给每人备了一件牛仔外套。  
出门之前文晗自拍的习惯是改不了了，先给自己留一张，但是徐天逸非得要挤进来，好吧， 就给你一席之地吧。选好了角度，文晗拍下了第一张他们“晗逸组合”的情侣照。 司机开车不到五分钟就到了一个购物广场。车在地下停车库停好，徐天逸交代了一些事情就 陪文晗一路上楼了。随着电梯往上走，人越来越多，徐天逸用后背和手臂为文晗挡出了一个 相对广阔的空间。看的电梯里的妹子都内牛满面，为什么现在帅哥都同性恋了，姐只能剩下 了。 不过这对在一起真的好养眼，几个大胆的女生已经开始偷拍了。但是文晗身体比徐天逸矮了 十几厘米，站在那好像就依靠在徐天逸的胸口，看不到正脸。只能拍到忠犬攻的侧脸了。 等着到了 10 楼，众妹子看着美好福利飘然而去的时候，内心 N 多不甘心啊，怎么能只拍到 一半的侧脸呢，我们必须要勇敢而高质量的完成亿万妹子的福利啊。姐，追！ 众美女只见两人到了小肥羊，然后她们就被一个戴墨镜的大汉给阻挡住了去路。那气势真的 太彪悍了，看来完不成伟业了。姐，撤！ 进入小肥羊的两位，找了一个僻静的角落。服务员过来之后，文晗拿着单子一顿点，最后抬 起头不好意思的说：“喂，你喜欢吃什么？” 文晗觉得自己太不合格了，以后要留心徐天逸喜欢吃什么才行。 “你点的都可以，我要两瓶啤酒。” “你自己喝，我可不喝。”文晗警戒的说道。 徐天逸笑到：“今天你可是请上司吃饭，怎么着也得喝点吧？你在原来公司就真的滴酒不 沾？” “沾是沾，只限一杯啤酒啊。” “嗯，好的。”说着画上两瓶啤酒。 服务员拿着一个点菜器，刷刷的按着数字，然后一流串报出菜名，最后一个问题：“您还有 朋友要来吗？是不是要加餐具？” “没有，就我们两个，如果一会不够我们再加。”点菜的小姐汗颜了，您没听懂我什么意思 啊。算了，我忍。不过看到两个人的情侣装，果然还是小兴奋了一下。 等着菜上来的时候，火锅正好也开锅了，现在倒成了徐天逸照顾文晗了。一边给文晗捞东西 一边添新的。 “这个味道不错，你也来一个。”文晗笑说。 徐天逸一边提醒： “慢点吃，烫。”一边自己喝着啤酒，吃着文晗加过来的菜，连点表情都没 有。 猛然间文晗停下了，然后嬉皮笑脸端起酒： “老板，感谢您给我机会让我在徐氏工作，我先 干为敬，您随意。” “这还差不多。”说着徐天逸又给文晗倒上， “你就这么看着老板给你夹菜，吃的不亦乐乎？” 文晗摸摸脑袋，“你别这么小气，我们不是都那啥了嘛，现在把你当老板我觉得怪怪的。 ” “哪啥是什么意思？” “你明知故问，”然后文晗又泄下气去：“不就是那啥，那个给定了归属了嘛。” “那你到底喜不喜欢我？从来都没有听你说过。” “我----诶，你不是也没有说过吗？” “我有啊。” “什么时候？” “在床上啊。” “你小声点，床上说得不算。你没听说过吗？床上不说爱！” “什么你想吃干嘛净不认账？” “诶，我应该是受害者吧？”  
“好吧，所以你不喜欢我？” “这是哪跟哪？” “那你到底喜不喜欢我？” “嗨，天逸再给我一段时间让我确认一下好吗？但是不是今天，真的。” “好的，我给你时间，但是我们的约定你要记住。我爱你，文晗。”听到我爱你的时候，文 晗内心的铸造的铜墙铁壁已经摇摇欲坠了。  
二十八  
第二天入职，很早文晗就起来了。比他起的更早的是徐天逸，听刘妈说他去跑步了。 嗨，自己这身板也不赖啊，可是就是不喜欢运动。文晗从小就种地，他一直无法理解那些天 天跑步和锻炼的人的行为。您有那么多劲儿没地方使，非常欢迎您免费为我家种地，让文晗 自己跑步就算了。 文晗洗漱完毕，在窗台活动了一下筋骨，吹着温暖而潮湿的海风，看着苍茫的大海，偶尔有 几只海鸥鸣叫着在海面穿梭而过。自己好像放空了一般，看来面朝大海，春不暖花并不开啊。 文晗都不知道何时徐天逸已经回来了。 徐天逸看着站在阳台发呆的文晗，从背后将其拥住。文晗也仿佛瞬间收到了温暖，把身体往 徐天逸怀里靠。 “宝贝，快换衣服，吃早餐。” “嗯”文晗也在想，自己都不知道从何时开始习惯了徐天逸“宝贝”“老婆”的称呼。 进了试衣间，徐天逸已经为文晗选择了休闲的工装裤和针织宽领灰白线衣，外加一条围巾， 和咖啡色的大头鞋。 “不穿正装？” “不用，我们公司设计部门都很随意，对衣服没有硬性要求。”徐天逸又说：“在报道之前， 你先去理一个头发，我先去公司等你。”文晗看着自己已经较长的头发，拉了拉表示同意。 这样去太没精神了，毕竟第一印象还是很重要的。 徐天逸先目送文晗走之后，自己才开车出门。 “在漂亮宝贝理发，这得多少钱啊？” 眼镜男冷漠的回复：“少爷说，就要这一家！” 文晗心理竖起大拇指，好吧，比酷你赢了，文晗也只好无奈的接受了现实。连发型自己都没 得选啊，不过文晗也相信发型师的专业素质，专业素质啊。 半个小时过后，文晗一头短碎发出现，但是风格和徐天逸迥然不同，自己的头发从头顶到耳 根依次变短，同时自己刘海还有层次不齐的打散效果，遮了四分之一额头。 文晗非常满意，然后就被请到了美容师做美容，原来还不只是剪头发这么简单啊！经过修眉， 皮肤护理等等流程，自己还被炸了耳洞。 再看镜子时候文晗真的觉得这绝对不是自己，难道自己真的升级了？皮肤白里透红，光滑细 腻，左耳朵的耳钉闪耀着黑色的光亮，好像这个耳钉在哪见过？ 没等文晗陶醉太长时间，黑眼镜就请自家文晗少爷上了车，绝尘而去。到了公司文晗一个人 乘电梯到 17 楼人资报到，一群狗腿尽显的美女帅哥们，被闪瞎了狗眼。 “哇，真的好帅啊。” “你说总裁在哪淘来的姐妹们的福利啊。”一边端茶一边倒水，一边让座还一边拍照。人资 经理看着自己手下这群超没职业素养的一群狗腿，看样子正事还是要自己办啊。 “文晗，你好。我是人资经理王彩霞，不介意你可以叫我王姐。这是合同，徐总交代过没有 试用期，你现在就是建筑设计部的经理助理了。请在此处签字。”  
“谢谢，王姐。”然后文晗露出最阳光的笑容，王姐也花痴了，要是自己在年轻 10 几岁就好 了。 等文晗签完字，王姐发话了：“小刘，你带文助理转一下，熟悉一下公司和同事。” “好嘞，包我身上！”小刘迅速站起，“文助理，这边请。” 等文晗走后，人事部开启了全员大讨论，果然帅哥的杀伤力巨大。 经过小刘的介绍，原来公司经营范围还是蛮广的，13 楼是产品生产部和酒店管理部门，及 后勤部，十四楼是...最后见了 18 楼的建筑设计部的同事，打过招呼做了自我介绍，大家期 盼已久的皇后娘娘终于来了。 设计部的那群腐女们的福利就是好啊，这个部门是徐天逸一手建立起来的，但还尚未成熟。 现在放手给他人，怕会阻碍整个部门的发展，徐天逸自己就一直兼职了部门经理。因为文晗 是徐天逸的助理，所以自己的工作楼层并不在 18 楼，而是人数不多的 20 楼。 到了二十楼，张秘书引领文晗到了自己的办公区，原来是独立的办公室啊。助理还可以有单 独的办公室？ 张秘书给了一张表格就是文晗的入职培训表和工作职责表，果然万恶的资本家都是在压榨无 产阶级的鲜血，工作量好像非常大啊。还要负责接待重要客户，还要负责发布会，还要... 我能做好吗？会不会拖人家后腿？ 文晗敲开了徐天逸办公室的门，徐天逸眼睛直勾勾的看着文晗，到让文晗有几分慌了神色。 几秒钟的淡定之后才想到此行的目的， “老--徐总，我觉得可能我胜任不了这个职位的要求， 我从来没有做过这些工作，再说其实设计我一窍不通的。” “我相信你绝对适合。” “可是...” “没什么可是，如果有可是，你可以来求老公啊。老公一定在你左右帮你。” “你这个色魔。” “呵呵呵---再没有人的时候要叫我老公。 ”这个夫纲必须要重振，看来是所有大男人的作风。 “呃。” “叫一声听一下。” “我--”看着徐天逸离开位置，步步逼近，笑的一脸邪魅。 “老--公--公” “嗯？你的意思是说我性无能喽？” “不是啦！”此时文晗的手已经被徐天逸抓住。 “老公！”文晗生硬的挤出这个声音，总觉得在办公室怪怪的。徐天逸还是偷香了一口。 整个一个星期都是接连不断的培训和不断积增的工作，有不懂的暂时就去请示徐天逸，当然 每次避免不了的被吃豆腐。不过每次看到徐天逸认真工作的状态，文晗还是觉得认真的男人 最帅，莫名其妙的有一种幸福感。 时间很快到了周六，约定时间到了。  
二十九  
周五晚上，还没等文晗开口说明天的计划，徐天逸到先说了：“明天我陪你去博物馆。” “啊？！”文晗像是遇到了晴天霹雳一样。 “我还是要听老婆进一步的讲解呢，更何况有敌情？” “什么敌情？” “就是我的情敌。” “你脑袋被驴踢了吧，也只有你看得上我吧？”文晗说道一半就没了底气，真的怀疑自己哪  
里被徐天逸看上了。 “老婆，你明天不让我去，我就不让你去，我们今天晚上就做点性福的事情。” 文晗高度警惕，抓紧衣服，“你要干嘛？明天一起去还不行吗。” “可以，但是今天晚上还是要来一次。”说着就听到一声衣服撕裂的声音，然后只听到文晗 娇喘的“嗯-啊”声了。 第二天早晨文晗是被徐天逸给吵醒的，“宝贝再不起床你就赶不上时间了啊。” “你个色魔，都怪你！” 徐天逸满脸忠犬，赶紧给自家媳妇揉腰，果然皮肤很滑，虽然没有肌肉但是手感不错哦。 文晗挥手打掉他吃豆腐的抓子，虽然已经两个星期了，但是还是不能完全适应，今天那里还 有些肿胀的感觉。但是答应了人家的事情，这个时间食言也不好，只能拼死起床，一瘸一拐 的走进了洗漱间。 文晗洗漱完刚出来，就被徐天逸抱到了试衣间， “老婆，今天开始降温了，我们穿什么好？” “最好不要穿情侣装啊。＂ “那绝对不可能！” “那就穿不太明显的情侣装。”文晗都有乞求的眼神了。 刘淼就挑了一身嘻哈风的休闲装，里边搭了一个嫩绿色的线衣。再搭一条紫色围巾，围巾一 头正好一条造型可爱小熊，外加一个帆布牛仔帽。 今天徐天逸亲自开着迷你小宝马敞篷车拉轰的出现在了博物馆的门口。等着文晗下了车，自 己才把车子停到不显眼的位置。 等徐天逸一脸邪邪的走来。连文晗都看呆了，这是他认识的徐总吗？整一个徐痞子。徐天逸 到了就开始搂着文晗往里边走。周围一堆美女帅哥都投来各种眼刀，梅梅姐看着文晗和一个 帅哥走来，回想了半天，好像终于明白了。 梅梅姐试探性的发问了：“徐总？” “今天听说小晗来做接待讲解，我也好长时间都没有听他讲解了，正好顺路就一起过来了。” “接待已经到展厅了，我还以为文晗不能来了呢。”听此话，文晗给了徐天逸一个鄙视的眼 神，都是因为你我才迟到的。 文晗拿起讲解器就往一楼展厅里边冲，到了展厅就看到韩在熙已经和自己的一些朋友在里边 四处闲逛了。 看到穿着嘻哈风格的装扮的文晗，韩在熙有点嘴角上扬，然后就召集大家过来听讲解。文晗 先 SAY SORRY，然后开始了讲解，远远看到徐天逸也向展厅走来。文晗一讲解就进入忘我的 境界，再加上天然的一种亲近感，一路下来正如所料，接待和散客都围着文晗，浩浩荡荡大 军向前挺近。 等结束时候，韩在熙的很多同学都要和文晗合影。照完相，文晗就看到韩在熙和徐天逸在前 台附近聊天。 徐天逸看着文晗走近，还是邪邪的嘴角上扬： “宝贝，讲完了？！ ”说着走过去把手搭在文晗 的肩膀上，两人一起面对韩在熙。韩在熙看着两个人的情侣装和情侣围巾，第一句话就是： “你们在一起了？” 文晗羞赧不答，徐天逸倒是大方的一笑：“不错！” “已经做到最后了？” “那当然，文晗已经是我老婆了。”徐天逸得色说。 文晗一个眼刀过去，然后就挣脱了他的手： “我什么时候成了你老婆了？你不要一个人意淫 好不好？” 韩在熙咧嘴一笑：“那就是说还有机会喽，小晗！？” “什么机会？”  
“就是追求你的机会。” “啊？” 文晗从来没有想到自己竟然是万人迷啊。徐天逸强有力的把文晗揽回来，一本正经的说： “不 会给你机会的。” “徐天逸，你又来这一招吗？你说了不算，我们走着瞧！”说完韩在熙头潇洒的向自己同学 走去，走到文晗身边就一句话：“我喜欢你，小晗你等我。” 文晗自己跑过去，拽住韩在熙的胳膊怒吼： “喂！你什么意思啊，韩在熙，我有说喜欢你吗， 你就追我！搞得我好像人尽可夫一样，我不是一个玩具，不是你们挣来抢去的筹码，你们要 抢你们自己去抢，但是拜托不要跟我有关系。我遇到了一些什么人啊，你们以为自己有钱就 可以左右我们这些普通老百姓吗？你们觉得这样子有意思吗？你们以控制人为乐趣吗？我 告诉你韩在熙，我不想再见到你！” 徐天逸赶紧献上媚笑，并对韩在熙嗤之以鼻，“老婆你说的太对了。” 文晗转回头怒视徐天逸“你也一样，没一个好东西，跟我回家！” 徐天逸一脸委屈，嘴巴都瘪了，“好的，老婆移驾。 ” 边走徐天逸就像小孩子一样，边回头冲韩在熙做鬼脸。全博物馆的观众都在唏嘘这三个帅哥 之间发生的事情。不过每个人脑海中出现了不同的ＹＹ版本。 “一定是那个姓韩的看上了文晗，然后文晗又看上了徐天逸。” “我怎么觉得不是那样子呢？应该是文晗一开始看上韩在熙，然后徐天逸插足呢。” “不对吧，应该是文晗色诱两个高富帅...”各种版本成了今天博物馆八卦新闻的头条。文 晗怒吼之后，他才意识到是在大庭广众之下，霎时满脸通红拽着徐天逸往车里跑。徐天逸一 脸兴奋的想，还是自家媳妇威力大啊。 匆匆忙忙上了车，等车远离了博物馆才舒了一口气。文晗然后又气愤上来，盯着徐天逸， “你 跟他认识？难道他是你的老相好？” “老婆，我闻到了强烈的醋味。”文晗上去就是一拳头。 “老婆，我在开车诶，还请老婆大人原谅，我么找个吃饭的地方，我慢慢讲给你听。”文晗 也是觉得肚子饿了，默认了徐天逸的安排。人是铁，饭是钢，一顿不吃饿得慌啊，更何况对 文晗这个吃货呢。  
三十  
周六中午哪里人都多，算了还是去ＣＯＣＯＰＡＲＫ吧。到了一家浙菜馆名字叫做浙礼，排 队的人好多，他们拿了单子先点了菜，服务员说大概要等半个小时。 文晗对吃有着坚持不懈的追求和肚皮，文晗的意思是一定必须要等，因为好吃所以才排队啊。 正好用着半个小时做点其他事情，徐天逸顺手一指，“老婆，你看那边好多人，好像跟以前 不一样，我们过去看一下吧。” “那我们排队位置~？” “没事，我跟服务员说好了，到了我们号码她电话叫我们的。” “好吧，”两个人刚走近就看到了明代仇英的《清明上河图》电子版本在墙体屏幕出现，屏 幕周围种植各种兰花。虽然是电子版本但是有放大的效果，所以看得要比原图要更具恢弘气 势，一片繁华。 文晗找了一个台阶坐下，徐天逸也跟着坐了下来。 “宝贝，请你一定要相信我，除了你我心中没有任何人。以前我确实做了很多错事，但是从 遇到你我才知道什么叫爱，那种强烈的占有欲望已经让我无法自拔。”文晗默然而不接话， 也看不出任何的反应。  
“我跟韩在熙算是从小一起长大的，他是现在蓝羽集团的董事长韩思成的二儿子；从小到大 我和他一直在竞争，哪怕是为了很小的一颗糖果。就在上大学那一年他选择了艺术系，我选 择了建筑系，但我们之间的竞争并没有因此停止。那时候我刚刚遇到安娜，她和韩在熙是同 班同学，安娜是一个活泼天真的女孩子，永远都是那么爱笑。”徐天逸有些神色动容的， “但 是韩在熙也喜欢上了安娜，那时候年轻气盛总想着自己喜欢的一定要抢到手，但是我们规定 大家一定要公平竞争，不依靠家室力量，于是我们两个人都像安娜发起了追求。” “我渐渐发现安娜对我的追求一点回应也没有，总是保持着朋友间美好的微笑。韩在熙倒是 经常和安娜有说有笑，那种挫败感真的让我非常痛苦。但是那时候我太想得到安娜了，因此 想扮演一场英雄救美也许能挽回安娜的心意。我就让自己的手下绑架了她。就在我要成功的 那一刻，我并不知道为什么我双胞胎的哥哥成了主角，也许是缘分吧。后来韩在熙知道之后 非常气愤，并且发誓一定要报复我。” 徐天逸颓废的说：“文晗，我真的怕失去你。我知道我以前做错了，但是我真的怕...” 文晗把徐天逸的头按靠在自己的肩膀上，“傻瓜啊，吃饭时间到了，我才懒得听你啰嗦呢， 快点，老公！” “文晗，你刚才叫什么？” “好话不说第二遍。”说着文晗已经跑出一段距离。 “等等我啊！” 每个人年轻的时候多少会做一些可笑的错事，但是谁会守着过去过一辈子呢？将来还要靠自 己来创造，文晗想着徐天逸的过往没有自己的参与，但是现在我奉陪到底，将来还要看命运 的轨迹吧。 和天逸一起上班已经三个月了，文晗对公司的事情也逐渐都上手了。年底的工作徐天逸要比 自己忙很多，又是明年公司战略，又是年会，又是部门会议...大大小小的会开个不完，但 是今年总算是丰收的一年，在金融危机这样大环境下，公司稳步增长已经算是行业中的奇迹。 每个人领到年终奖时候还是很兴奋的，还有不到一个月就要过年了，文晗也打算回家过年了。 等徐天逸忙完这几天，打算再提出来吧。 一个星期后，终于算是忙的差不多了。徐天逸今天准时下班回家，文晗也习惯性的拿来换洗 的衣服走进浴室，一个眼色给到徐天逸。 徐天逸笑开了花，在浴池春光旖旎之后，徐天逸抱着文晗回了房间。 “老公，还有半个月多月就过年了，我想这两天早些回家过年，你看...” “没事献殷勤，我就知道你要跟我谈回家过年。没问题，不过这次我跟你一起回去！” “但是我们家没有暖气，你去了会受不了的，同时卫生条件很差的。” “那是你的家，也是我的家，你能住为什么我就不能住，再说老公可比你强壮多了，嗯？” 文晗感觉小天逸已经再度挺立了，就在文晗又要开口说话时候，已经又被徐天逸抬起双腿攻 城略地了。 第三天，徐天逸决定开自己的路虎回文晗北方的家。这一路上他们走走停停，游遍了很多省 份和重要城市，也吃遍了一路的美食，也采购了各地的特色年货，用了 10 多天才开到了家。 这一路上都是徐天逸开车，到了家还没有休息，徐天逸带着母亲和妹妹去买了很多衣服和过 年的东西。母亲乐的合不上嘴，妹妹也开心的和自己的好姐妹分享。看着自己哥哥变样了， 变得更帅了。 母亲是典型的农村女人。文晗看着母亲干枯的双手，日渐苍白的头发，开始发皱的脸庞，自 己真的有种想哭的冲动。 徐天逸看在眼里也是痛在心理，文晗到底承受了多少的苦难呢？第一天晚上母亲原本想把土 炕让给文晗和徐天逸，但是徐天逸坚持要睡在床铺上。北方零下 10 几度的温度，虽然盖了 两层厚被子但是还是冷的发抖。文晗看着徐天逸，自己钻到了徐天逸的被窝中，然后把自己  
的两床被子都搭盖在两边，徐天逸这才觉得暖和过来。亲了一下老婆，一天的疲倦也席卷上 来不多久就抱着文晗睡着了。可文晗抱着徐天逸，自己一晚都没有怎么睡着。 第二天徐天逸醒来发现文晗早就不见了，自己开始穿衣服。出了房间才看到文晗换了一身校 服的旧衣服，在帮母亲烧火，脸颊通红通红的，耳钉也不知道何时摘掉了。 看到徐天逸出来，文晗赶紧微笑着：“这边有热水，你先洗漱，牙膏和牙刷都是新的，还有 毛巾。” 母亲也开口了： “家里没啥的好的，让领导受委屈了。小晗你今天去县城给你领导定个酒店。” “不用，阿姨，我睡得都还好，倒是麻烦您了。”徐天逸回答。 “徐总，你进屋做吧，饭马上就好！”妹妹说。 文晗示意他进去，徐天逸就洗漱完乖乖进屋等着了。然后趁这个空档徐天逸打了个电话给朋 友。早餐是新蒸的馒头，还有红薯，又熬了玉米粥；菜是白菜粉条，蘑菇炒土鸡蛋，还有凉 拌三丝。 农村人就是热情，饭菜吃起来的感觉也觉得清爽宜口，主要是那份浓浓的情谊温馨而满足。 吃完了饭不多久，就听到有人在敲自家门，然后看到一个货车拉着暖气进了院子。 “您是文晗先生吧，这是徐天逸先生订的暖气，我们现在帮您帮您安装可以吧？” 还没等文晗说话，徐天逸指挥说：“好的，炉子放在东边屋子，这边的小房间安装热水器， 然后这个抽水的机器按在这边。”就在母亲错愕着，暖气迅速的就装好之后，接下来又有人 敲门，一车煤快卸在了影壁的后边。 晚上虽然暖和了，但是徐天逸还是要抱着文晗才能睡着。文晗也被天逸这种细致关怀感动了， 但是我能怎么回报你呢？  
三十一  
大年三十，徐天逸和文晗一家一起包完饺子，下午就一起和文晗上了祖坟。跟文晗一起去的 还有自己的叔叔伯伯以及同辈的人。徐天逸和文晗一起走在铺满积雪的田地中，咯吱咯吱作 响。 “自从我父亲去世那天，我才更加设身处地感受到这世间的世态炎凉，天下熙熙，皆为利来； 天下攘攘，皆为利往。那时候没人愿意帮我们，我这些叔叔伯伯有些竟然都不愿意回来参加 父亲的葬礼。找一些可笑的借口，说什么自己没有带手机不曾接到电话。从我大学二年级我 就开始自己打工，我拼了命的打工，拼了命的告诉自己一定要坚强的活下去。要怪也只能怪 自己太没有用。” 徐天逸想给文晗一个紧紧的拥抱，但是情景却不对，不敢造次。 “母亲一直执念说，父亲在世没有受到任何好的待遇，没有享我的福，所以走了一定要有一 副好的棺材，让父亲在地下满足。你问过我相不相信鬼神，其实我深信不疑的，只是我还相 信这漫天的神佛没有一个会懂得凡人的苦痛。虽然自己求是求不来的，不过不贪心，不奢望， 总还是能给我们这种穷人一口饭吃的。我要的不多，只要我母亲和妹妹能生活得更好一些。 至于我自己，已经置之度外了。我宁愿为我母亲和妹妹承担他们所有的苦，但是现在的我却 仍然什么都做不到，我真的太没用了。” 徐天逸越听越揪心，只能趁别人走在前面，使劲握一下文晗的手。 “宝贝，不要说这些，现在有我。文晗我不是可怜你，而是爱你，不想让你和我们的亲人受 苦你知道吗？你要相信我，把你的心全交给我好吗？” “天逸，我不敢！你根本不明白在农村的我心情，我是同志，我喜欢男人，但是我不能让我 母亲和妹妹背上别人的耻笑。同性恋有错吗？我永远不认为有错误，但是在这个唾沫星子就 可以淹死人的农村，可能会让我母亲永远被别人指着鼻梁嘲笑。她这辈子受的苦太多太多了，  
而且她的最大愿望就是看着我结婚，希望也能有含饴弄孙一天。”徐天逸听着文晗的话，内 心无比沉重。 看着一张张的纸钱化作灰烬带去了现世人的哀思和祝愿，徐天逸也对先者深深的鞠躬，在内 心发下重誓，一定会有一个万全之策能让所有人获得他们认为的幸福。 过完年，初六徐天逸就跟文晗出发回 S 市。徐天逸一路上已经有了自己的计划。 徐天逸经过半年的搜寻，终于找到了愿意加入自己计划的女人鲁思琪和杨晓。她们是一对相 恋四年的恋人，计划就这样子展开了。 文晗就在今年冬天和杨晓举办了婚礼，因为杨晓怀了文晗的孩子，已经四个月了。结婚证都 是徐天逸在路边买的 2 元一张的如假包换的水货。 婚礼在文晗老家办得红红火火，也在杨晓老家吵得热热闹闹。文晗的母亲笑开了花，全程都 是卢思琪和徐天逸一路护航，闹剧在一片欢声笑语中结束了。 五个月之后两个可爱的小家伙降临人世，都说一个像徐天逸，一个像文晗。随着双胞胎的降 临，这场计划要进入尾声了。文晗和徐天逸，鲁思琪和杨晓决定在孩子一周岁的时候移居美 国，同时开始了他们两家人的幸福生活。 徐天逸和文晗在美国举行了盛大的婚礼，虽然文晗的母亲没能出席，徐天逸和文晗心理愿母 亲和妹妹永远幸福。


End file.
